cuando pense que todo habia acabado
by khoooraal
Summary: hermione y ginny secuestradas, harry y ron van a enfrentarse con los mortifagos ¿que les esperara? cap 16 up...dificiles decisiones, conmigo o sin mi, no hay de otra ¿o si?...bexoxs
1. secreto entre amigas

Capitulo 1: un secreto de amigas

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando en la casa numero 7 ubicada en el condado de godric una chica de cabellos rojos intensos lloraba desconsolada sentada frente ala chimenea mientras que la chica de cabellos castaños y rebeldes la abrazaba en un fallido intento de consolarla.

-ya ginny cálmate ya veras que no pasara nada el no puede ser tan malo contigo como para no entenderte no te asustes solo por esa estupidez no vale la pena.

-no s...s...si vale la pena – decía la muchacha entre sollozos. –Tu no sabes cuanto apreciaba harry esa maldita snitch- dijo la chica llorando mas fuerte aun.

-Mira ya veremos una forma de encontrarla ¿si? Además tu eras una de las mejores buscadoras con la que contaba Gryffindor ¿recuerdas?

Ginny soltó una leve risa pero eso no la reconfortaba mucho que digamos.

-esta bien ginny ya dime, ¿Como la perdiste?

-b.bu...bu…eno no se como decirte pero es que estaba buscando……mmm….no le digas a ron lo que te voy a decir ¿si?

-esta bien ginny te lo prometo –Dijo hermione.

-es que el otro día vino mmm… parvati patil a traerle a harry un paquete de remus lupin, y la invite a pasar a tomar un café entonces ella me dijo………-se quedo ginny pensativa por un momento.

-QUE ginny ¿que te dijo parvati?

-ay hermione es que tan solo decirlo me causa una gran tristeza y enojo ala vez… dijo y rodaron unas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-ginny dime por favor puedes confiar en mi- dijo esta abrazándola mostrándole su apoyo

-es que ella me dijo que harry se seguía viendo con cho chang- dijo ella y siguió llorando.

-¿QUE? –Dijo hermione bastante sorprendida – no no puede ser ginny – harry nunca te haría eso -dijo hermione muy convencida.

-pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con su snitch? – dijo hermione muy confundida-

-no es que no te he dicho todo -dijo ginny- ella me explico que se entero por medio de su amiga lavander ¿la recuerdas?-

-como olvidarla -dijo hermione -si ella anduvo con ron la muy zorra pero yo no sabia que ella ya trabajaba en el ministerio, pero claro ron no me iba a decir nada el muy…. bueno si la recuerdo -dijo esta con cara de enojo-

-bien, pues resulta que ella trabaja con cho y una vez que ella fue a su oficina vio en su escritorio una carta dirigida a harry diciéndole que quería volver a verlo que no le importaba que ya el estaba conmigo al fin y al cabo ella lo único que quería era estar cerca de el y que por favor que le contestara lo mas rápido posible para saber donde se iban a ver, así que si harry tenia una carta debía tenerla en el baúl donde guarda sus cosas preciadas -incluyendo la snitch- dijo hermione-

-así es –agrego la pelirroja –pero no pude hayar la maldita carta pues en cuanto abrí el maldito baúl la snitch salio volando como loca y ya no la pude encontrar-termino de contar esto ginny y volteo a ver a su amiga pero al verla ella se enojo aun mas pues en lugar de ver la cara de ella igual de enojada la vio un poco incrédula.

-¿que? no me digas que te vas a poner de parte de el – dijo ginny muy molesta-

-no, no, pero ¿no crees que ellas son demasiado chismosas como para creerles algo?-

-lo mismo pensé yo -dijo ginny –pero parvati me dijo que la fecha de una de las salidas de cho con harry fue cuando yo tuve que ir sola ala cena en honor a fred y george por sus 5 sucursales nuevas-¿recuerdas?

-claro -dijo hermione- pero ese día ¿que el no tenia guardia en la orden del fénix? Ron me dijo que el lo cubrió cuando el salio.

-ja, eso es lo que el nos dijo pero cuando parvati me dijo que era en uno de esos días que la carta decía que el se vio con cho decidí hablarle a tonks, ya que ella debía de saber algo y si ella me dijo que ese día el no fue ala orden ¿comprendes ahora?

-wow pues si en ese caso pues si todo coincide pero no hay que apresurarse no sabemos todo a ciencia cierta -¿pero porque no quieres que le diga a ron? el tal vez pueda ayudarnos ¿no crees?

-no, y no quiero que te enojes ni le digas nada de esto por que arruinarías mi plan de descubrir a harry. ¿Esta bien? – Hermione asintió muy a su pesar y siguió escuchando:

- creo que ron lo esta cubriendo- dijo una ginny muy triste.

-A no, eso no ¡Ronald Weasley me va a escuchar! No puede hacerte eso.

-pues si puede ser aunque también harry puede estarle mintiendo a el también ¿no?

-mmm tal vez ginny pero ¿que vas a hacer?

-pues he pensado en que lo voy a seguir a donde sea que vaya y tu y tu inteligencia me van a ayudar ¿entendido hermione?

-esta bien amiga cuenta con toda mi ayuda- dijo hermione con mirada cómplice- Mientras tanto lo de la snitch dile a harry que tu no sabes nada y que de ahí no te saquen ¿esta bien? ya pensaremos en reemplazarla después.

-si esta bien -dijo ginny – o ya esta en camino –dijo al voltear a ver un reloj idéntico al de su madre que este decía –en camino-

-¡OH! dijo hermione sorprendida – ron también debe estar a punto de llegar a casa dijo esta- cielos y la casa debe estar hecha un desastre no he limpiado nada -dijo ella- bueno ginny estamos en contacto para lo del plan ¿no?-

-claro hermione yo te aviso ¿OK?

-si adiós ginny –le dio un beso y un abrazo y salio al jardín trasero para poder desaparecerse.


	2. un extraño vecino

Capitulo 2: un extraño vecino

A los pocos minutos un joven como de unos 22 años vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisola color vino y capa negra se apareció en el jardín. Harry quien ya era todo un hombre conservaba la mirada divertida y preciosa con sus ojos color verde esmeralda su cara reflejaba madurez su cabello color azabache estaba casi igual de rebelde que en sus años de escuela solo que un poco mas corto y su cuerpo era de un joven atlético se notaban todos los entrenamientos de auror que tomo años atrás. Y en realidad si se lo pensaban bien era una persona muy imponente aunque su mirada no era dura, su seguridad era lo que sobresaltaba su personalidad todo eso se causo a raíz de que el mato a voldemort 5 años atrás cosa que para hacerlo tuvo que tomar un arduo entrenamiento sumamente estricto para poder derrotarlo. Que lo cambio por completo (pero para bien).

-¡hola preciosa!-dijo harry –y saco a ginny de su ensimismamiento-

-a hola harry- dijo ella y emprendió camino por la vereda que había en el precioso jardín trasero que había que atravesar para entrar a la casa de los potter. Harry se extraño de la actitud de su esposa pues lo que a harry mas le gustaba de ella era lo cariñosa y efusiva que era cuando el llagaba a casa.

-que sucede ginny – ¿te pasa algo?

-¿hee? a no harry lo siento es que estaba pensando en unas cosas – y le dio un beso y un abrazo para despistar su falta el se dio por bien servido y entraron ala casa.

Mientras tanto en la casa Weasley-Granger una pelea estaba por empezar:

-¡CLARO QUE NO VAS A IR RONNALD WEASLEY!

-pero hermione es solo un juego-renegaba un muchacho pelirrojo de preciosos ojos azules y tan alto que ella tenia que estar gritando mirando hacia arriba. Traía el mismo atuendo de harry y también estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de su esposa

-ja, ja si solo un juego-dijo ella sarcásticamente- pero dime quien va a ir a animar ese partido ¿he? He, he, dime, tú sabes perfectamente por que no quiero que vayas o más bien por ¡quien!-dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas de la ira.

-¿Qué?-pero si las chicas que van son tus amigas también no me digas que desconfías de luna o de parvati o de alguno de los chicos -dijo este en tono divertido-pero hermione seguía con una mirada severa observándolo con ira-hasta que ya no aguanto y le grito:

-¡ES POR LAVENDER BROWN! solo por eso que ¿acaso pensaste que no me iba a enterar o que?

A no pero no esta vez esa no se sale con la suya que cree que esta vez voy a ser tan tonta como para dejarte libre ¡ja! Si la última vez no le quedo claro creo que esta si le va a quedar claro el mensaje-dijo ella pero después se dio cuenta de que cometió un error con eso. Y que ahora el la acosaría con preguntas de que como supo eso y le preguntaría acerca del enfrentamiento que ella tuvo con lavender hace un año atrás. Pero para su sorpresa la reacción fue otra:

Ron tenía una cara de autentica felicidad sus ojos la miraban juguetones y le dijo sorprendido:

-¿en verdad estas celosa de ella hermione?-¿te peleaste por mi con ella?

-hay ron, por favor, no tomas nada en serio,-dijo ella pero ya un poco intimidada ante las miradas de ron cosa que ella odiaba puesto que a pesar de tener 9 meses de casados ella todavía se ponía nerviosa cuando la miraba así-

-hay por favor linda claro que lo tomo en serio -dijo el – acercándosele mas a tal punto que la acorrala en la pared de la cocina-solo que a veces uno necesita que le levanten el ego ¿o no?

-p…..p…ues si -decía esta mas nerviosa aun pues ya lo tenia frente a frente muy cerca-pero pues es que por su culpa casi te pierdo ¿recuerdas? Aparte no fue una pelea solo crucé unas palabras con ella -dijo esta pasando del nerviosismo ala tristeza.

-claro que no amor nunca debes pensar que casi me pierdes puesto que yo siempre estuve contigo. Si entonces me portaba como un idiota pero nunca deje de estar enamorado de ti. Que nunca se te olvide eso, y bueno de lo otro pues yo nunca supe de que hablaste con ella, espera, ¿Cuándo ella me busco un día tu fuiste la que le puso un ojo morado?-le dijo el riéndose de ese detalle.

-bueno……p…pues si pero es que en realidad me saco de mis casillas tu no te imaginas las cosas que me dijo-le respondió ella con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, ya que el muchacho estaba muy cerca de sus labios hasta que ella termino de hablar el le dio un tierno beso y luego se separo y le dijo:

-con respecto al juego de Quidditch despreocúpate no voy a ir, con tal de que te quedes tranquila y también porque me encanto tu gran escena de celos jeje.-

La empezó a besar muy pero muy intensamente y por supuesto ella como siempre se dejo llevar sin pensar en nada mas que en ese momento con el a su lado ella era feliz.

Estaban cada vez profundizando y elevando ese beso cuando en ese momento alguien toco ala puerta de su casa.

-shhhh no hagas ruido –dijo ron muy despacio a hermione pero casi sin apartarse de sus labios y respirando entrecortadamente a causa de la situación.

-no ron, es mejor que veamos quien es ¿no crees? ¿Que tal si es algo importante?-dijo apartándolo de ella.

-Mmm -dijo este apartándose de mala gana. -Esta bien abre, pero si es nuestro lindo, guapo (según ginny) y soltero vecino te lo juro que esta vez si lo corro hermione, lo corro.

-si si ron lo que digas.

Hermione fue a abrir la puerta abrochándose la blusa y alisándose lo más que pudo el rebelde cabello. Como dijo ron era su vecino, y si era guapísimo, alto, moreno unos hermosos ojos café oscuro con unas pestañas larguisimas, unos labios preciosos y un cuerpo atlético. Por supuesto varias veces que ginny iba de visita le decía a ron que cuidara a hermione de su vecino pues el mostraba mucho interés en ella. Hermione volteo a ver a su marido casi instantáneamente pues sabia que le disgustaba que el fuera tanto de visita (y mas si daba la casualidad que el no estaba en casa).

-Mmm hola Isaac que te trae por aquí-dijo hermione nerviosa-

-Si –dijo ron - que haces aquí ¿no puedes entrar a tu casa o solo se te ocurrió interrumpir sin razón?

-lo siento hermione, Ron, no sabia que interrumpía perdón solo que vine a traerle este libro a hermione-dijo este con cierto aire de suficiencia-

-a muchas gracias –dijo esta antes de que su marido fuera a agarrarlo- ¡espero que te haya gustado!

-si mucho se me hizo de lo más interesante e instructivo-

-a que bueno que te gusto –dijo Ron –jalando a hermione con cierta fuerza que hasta la lastimo-pues si no hay otro asunto que tratar hermione y yo íbamos a salir así que si no te importa……

-o si claro, bueno hermione otra vez muchas gracias- y Ron creo que tu también deberías leer mas así serias merecedor de estar con esta maravillosa e inteligente mujer mira que golpear y matar gente no lo es todo ¡he! en cualquier momento llega otro mas inteligente que tu y te la quita.-le dijo el joven de manera que no lo oyera Hermione pues esta estaba bastante ocupada sobandose el brazo y se dirigía al sillón así que ella no se percato de nada.

-Mmm gracias por tu consejo hee ahora si puedes irte lo agradecería ¿si? Gracias-dijo Ron rojo ya de la ira-

Ron vio a Isaac con cara de pocos amigos Y le cerró la puerta en las narices ya que hermione no estaba ahí para verlo.

-con que prestándole libros a "ESE" y que libro le prestaste si se puede saber- dijo este todavía enojado-

-le preste el libro que escribió luna sobre harry y su batalla con Voldemort-dijo esta con furia sobandose todavía el brazo-

-¿Que y para que quiere ese libro ese idiota?-pensó el antes de hablar pues vio que hermione estaba sentada en el sillón grande sobandose el brazo. El se acerco y le dijo-lo siento, no quería lastimarte, pero es que a ese idiota debí golpearlo -dijo este disculpándose-

-Mmm, si Ron pero tu no te das cuenta y después ¿que?, si no te desquitas con el ¿me vas a golpear a mi?-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no amor, tu sabes que nunca lo haría jamás te haría daño de ninguna forma- dijo el pelirrojo que estaba arrodillado ante ella- por favor no te quise hacer daño en serio-

Ella vio que el estaba realmente arrepentido y ella lo conocía ella sabia que el no era así pero aun así ya lo había dicho,-si Ron esta bien -dijo ella con una leve sonrisa el los labios pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿si?

El la abrazo y siguieron lo que habían interrumpido hacia un buen rato.


	3. un intruso en el ministerio

Capitulo 3: un intruso en el ministerio.

Esa misma noche pero en Londres para ser exactos en el ministerio de magia un hombre con una túnica negra y la cara tapada entraba ala sala de los misterios.

-¿Donde estará esa maldita puerta?-decía el hombre con mucha desesperación-

Debe de estar por aquí -decía una y otra vez esto nunca lo podré hacer yo solo, creo que tendré que traer a mí gente-el hombre se encontraba en la sala circular, en la que alguna vez harry y varios miembros del ED fueron a derrotar a los mortífagos, la habitación era igual todo quedaba en penumbras y tenias que marcar las puertas pues todas eran exactamente iguales.

El tipo se desespero y salio por la puerta que ya había marcado con una X roja, igual ala que hermione años atrás había puesto en las puertas, pero ¿Qué quería este hombre que ni siquiera intento entrar por ninguna puerta? Y así como entro salio maldiciendo por lo bajo que ha la siguiente iba a entrar y esa vez no podría a fallar aunque a su paso tuviera que llevarse a unos cuantos aurores de por medio.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los potter se respiraba una atmósfera de tensión, ginny se encontraba arreglando la cocina y harry en la sala viendo un viejo partido de Quidditch de su equipo favorito.

-me voy ala cama- anuncio ginny- estoy demasiado cansada como para seguir de pie Buenas noches harry –se despidió de el dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-harry seguía mirándola muy extrañado pues no sabia por que ese comportamiento tan frío hacia el, harry pensó que tal vez fuera solo un cambio de humor o algo así, y con ese pensamiento el se quedo momentáneamente tranquilo, pues tenia mucho en que pensar con su otro problemita.

Harry se quedo en la sala casi hasta las 2 de la mañana pensando en sus problemas y demás, así que vio la hora y decidió irse a dormir, para cuando entro ginny ya estaba dormida, o por lo menos eso parecía pues ella tampoco podía quedarse dormida además no se sentía bien tal vez era el coraje pensó ella porque sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas al querer cerrar los ojos quería vomitar, pero prefería fingir a tener que hablar con harry así que no se levanto de la cama.

-harry se puso su pijama que solo eran unos pantaloncillos pues no le gustaba dormir con camisa, eso era algo que a ginny le encantaba abrazarlo y tocar su dorso fuerte y tibio pero entonces recordó que tal vez ella no era la única que tocaba ese dorso fuerte y varonil, cosa que la entristeció a tal punto que unas silenciosas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, en un instante sintió que harry ya estaba acostado a su lado en ese momento ella sintió que el la rodeo con su brazo y ella no se movió y siguió haciéndose la dormida en eso oyó que el le susurro algo al oído:-te amo ginny nunca lo olvides.-eso fue lo que ginny tuvo para quedarse dormida y tranquila por el momento.

Ala mañana siguiente ginny se despertó antes que harry como siempre para prepararle el desayuno le hizo sus favoritos hot cakes, tocino y huevos. Fue y despertó a su marido y le dijo:

–harry despierta ya es hora de ir a trabajar-harry se movió y volteo a verla-Mmm esta bien -dijo este adormilado-a donde vas le dijo este al ver que ginny estaba arreglada para salir-

-voy a comprar unas cosas con hermione y de ahí vamos a pasar a casa de sus padres dijo esta dándole la espalda para que no viera que le mentía,-esta bien ¿harry?-dijo ella

-si si esta bien.

-bueno amor el desayuno ya esta servido, ya me tengo que ir porque hermione me debe estar esperando-dicho esto la dio un beso y se despidió-espera le dijo harry- ¿tan temprano ya te vas? si apenas son las 8 a.m.-

-si pero tengo que ir por hermione antes porque si no nunca se va a librar de Ron, con eso de que hoy su día libre.

-si tienes razón eso si ron es muy celoso ¿no?

-si pero tiene razones el pobre pues ya vez con eso de que su vecino la anda pretendiendo, jeje bueno me voy ¿si?-le dio otro beso y salio de su casa dejando a harry conforme con sus explicaciones.

Ginny salio al jardín trasero y se desapareció


	4. EL INICIO DEL PLAN

Capitulo 4: el inicio del plan

En un instante estaba frente a una casa verde limón de dos pisos preciosa y con un jardín igual de enorme que el de ella, fuera de la pequeña cerca amarilla había un buzón que decía Familia Weasley.

Ginny cruzo la pequeña cerca de madera que era de también un verde limón, y toco la puerta,

Y se quedo escuchando los gritos que salían de la puerta

-no ron yo voy a abrir

-no yo abro hermione -Y en ese momento se abrió la puerta y su hermano y su cuñada estaban luchando por asomar la cabeza a través de ella

-a eres tu -dijo su hermano a la pelirroja

-si buenos días hermanito yo también estoy muy bien y ¿tu?

-si perdón ginny hola, pasa aquí esta hermione le dijo el saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

-hola hermione ¿ya estas lista?

-hola ginny ¿a que te refieres?-adonde vamos o que ¿porque debía de estar lista? -dijo la muchacha que todavía traía unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes y encima traía una bata de baño.

-que ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? le dijo ginny abriendo mucho los ojos en advertencia de que la ayudara.-ibas a acompañarme a hacer unas compras y de ahí vamos a casa de tus padres.

-a, a, si si me acuerdo –dijo la muchacha desconcertada por la noticia y haciendo muy natural su tono de voz dijo-si vamos acompáñame a la habitación a cambiarme quiero enseñarte… unos zapatos que me compre, ven dejemos a ron desayunando-y le hizo señas con los ojos.

-¿Qué vas a salir? pero si hoy es mi día libre,-dijo ron con tono de enojo y tristeza ala vez.

-si pero yo había hecho planes con Ginny, aparte mi madre me hablo y me dijo que me necesitaba así que Ginny me iba a acompañar para ir a saludarla. Recuerda que hace mucho no voy a verla, además ya es miércoles se acerca el fin de semana y tampoco vas a trabajar y podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos.

-Mmm si lo se, bueno como quieras, ya que van de compras tráeme uno de los pasteles de honey dukes de esos que me gustan ¿si? Si necesitas dinero ahí esta la llave de una de las cámaras del banco toma lo que necesites-dijo este con despreocupación pues desde hace 3 años el era auror pues el también ayudo a derrotar a Voldemort y los aurores de la clase de el y harry ganaban bastante bien por este hecho, además ganaban digamos que un bono extra por cada mortífago que eliminaban, púes a pesar de que voldemort ya fue derrotado quedaban algunos queriendo vengar su muerte pero ninguno era de peligro.

Hermione ya no trabajaba ella era abogada pero en ese momento se dedicaba a investigar acerca de cómo cambiar los derechos de los elfos retomando así su proyecto de la p.e.d.d.o, así que dependía totalmente de el cosa que a el no le importaba pues así ella estaba para el y no como 6 meses atrás que apenas y se veían en las mañanas pues como se imaginaran ella se dedicaba por completo a su trabajo.

Hermione se llevo a ginny escaleras arriba a la habitación principal que era la que estaba subiendo a la izquierda, entraron en la habitación y hermione le dijo a ginny en voz baja-que demonios te pasó por que no me llamaste o enviaste una nota con hedwig? Ahora dime ¿adonde vamos? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –le dijo ella con un tono de histeria.

-mira hermione lo que pasa es que desde hoy mismo tenemos que empezar a hacer y formular bien el plan que hice anoche.

-pero de que plan hablas ayer no quedamos en nada que ¿no?

-si quedamos en que íbamos a seguir a harry ¿recuerdas?

-hay ginny pero eso es muy complicado como sabremos a donde va cuando se desaparezca o que tal viaja con polvos flu.

-no es que a la que vamos a seguir también es a cho y como parvati me dijo que en la carta decía que ellos se veían en un lugar al que frecuentan ir solo los muggles pues creo que ya tenemos bastantes indicios no?

-bueno, vaya ahora si que estas preparada con todo ¿he? Pues si esta bien te apoyo, solo un problema mas, en realidad yo tengo que ir con mi madre así que primero vamos con ella y después hacemos lo demás ¿si?

-Mmm si no creo que si en realidad se vieran sea tan temprano ¿verdad?

-pues supongo-dijo esta entrando al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse, a los 10 minutos hermione salio con unos jeans azules desgastados sus favoritos con una camisa de botones que le ceñía con pequeña discreción sus tan bien delineadas curvas y para variar llevaba el cabello echo un caos.

Salieron de la habitación se despidieron de ron y a petición de hermione se llevaron su auto pues ella recomendó que era mejor así por que no era bueno aparecerse cuando iba a casa de su madre. Se subieron al coche y en ese momento salio su vecino

-Buenos días preciosas damas –dijo este con la caballerosidad que lo distinguía-como están hoy

-bien gracias dijo ginny-sonriéndole de una manera increíble al hombre que estaba enfrente de ellas-¿adonde vas?-le dijo la pelirroja-

-al callejón diagon a comprar la comida de los escarbatos.

-wow no me digas que crías escarbatos.

-jajaja no nada de eso, pero es algo parecido.

-bueno entonces a que te dedicas, si se puede saber-le pregunto Ginny muy sonriente.

-pues soy digámoslo así un minero-dijo el muchacho.

-wow y que haces ¿trabajas para gringotts?-dijo Hermione.

-No, no, trabajo Para gringotts, lo que pasa es que yo crecí en un pueblo muggle en donde la única actividad que había era la minería así aprendí todo acerca de eso, trabaje en minas sin usar magia, después ya que entre a Drumstrang y me entere de todos los métodos que podía emplear para sacar buen provecho a una mina y entre estos están los escarbatos. Así que decidí que lo mejor era usarlos comencé comprando una mina y dos escarbatos y así poco a poco fue creciendo mi negocio, de los escarbatos yo me ocupo pues les he agarrado un especial cariño.-termino de decir el muchacho.

-vaya si que eres un hombre de éxito-le dijo Ginny-

-gracias pero no todo es tan bueno pues esto es una vida muy solitaria tal vez sea porque viajo demasiado o no se pero en mucho tiempo no he podido conservar a mis amigos, aunque a veces siento que me brindaban su amistad por interés-dijo el muchacho muy pensativo.

En ese momento Hermione iba a hablar cuando alguien la interrumpió bruscamente.

-wow lo bueno es que estaban muy apuradas y no querían perder tiempo y todas esas cosas ¿no?-dijo un Ron bastante enojado y lanzándole una mirada de enojo a Hermione.

-pu…e…s es que – tartamudeaba Hermione pues sabia que Ron estaba realmente enojado, Ginny la miraba desconcertada pues no sabia porque Hermione se asustaba tanto con el, ella antes no era así pero de un tiempo acá se ponía bastante nerviosa por cualquier cosa que hiciera enojar a Ron.

-vaya pero que ahora Hermione no tiene derecho a salir ni de hablarle a nadie o que, estamos charlando con Isaac no le veo absolutamente nada de malo a eso ¿sabes? -dijo Ginny de una forma tan parecida ala de la señora weasley cuando regañaba que Hermione se rió de ese detalle.

-puedes dejarme de regañar querida hermana, además yo no le estoy diciendo nada a Hermione ella puede hacer lo que se le de la gana –dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Hermione de una manera que daba miedo, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara un poco y ella se asusto aun mas lo mas sorprendente de todo era que no le dijo nada a Ron si ella hubiera sido la de antes lo hubiera abofeteado en ese mismo momento.

Al parecer Ron vio la magnitud de sus palabras al ver que Ginny no lo miro enojada, si no decepcionada ella tomo a Hermione de la mano y se acerco a ella como en señal de protección. En ese momento Ron iba a hablar cuando Ginny lo interrumpió:

-Hasta luego –dijo Ginny y jalo a Hermione hacia el coche ella volteo a ver a Ron y este miraba hacia otro lado, Isaac la veía y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa ella le sonrió también y Ginny volvió a hablar:

-hey Isaac no vienes con nosotras, te podemos dar un aventón al bar de Tom ven sube.-le dijo Ginny mientras se dirigían al coche.

-hee no… se no quiero causarles molestias, gracias chicas

-no es ninguna molestia Isaac no te preocupes-le dijo Hermione. Este asintió y dijo un leve –gracias y adios Ronald. Ron solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y lo vio ir hacia el coche. El los observo y vio que Ginny hablaba con el mientras Hermione buscaba algo en su bolso, así que el aprovecho ese momento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hermione y le dijo:

-quisiera hablar contigo, sé que van apuradas pero ¿no pueden esperar un momento?-ella sabia que el estaba arrepentido y triste por lo que le había dicho, no hacían falta palabras pero siempre era igual veía esos lindos ojos azules que desprendían ternura y no había mas enojo pero a veces no era justo que ella siempre le pasara todo. Así que ella solo le respondió lo más calmada que pudo:

-si, lo siento Ron pero es que como sabiamente dijiste vamos apuradas, y como también dijiste hago lo que me da la gana así que lo que me da la gana es irme así que adios, tratare de volver temprano ¿si?-termino de decir esto y lo miro con una mirada entre desafiante y asustada al verlo ella tuvo que voltearse para no caer como siempre y abrazarlo como pasaba siempre que el se sentía arrepentido de algo, pues la veía con profunda tristeza. Ella dio media vuelta y fue hacia el coche y el le grito:

-Hermione por favor tenemos que hablar, no quiero que te vayas enojada-le grito el desesperado.

-no, Ron no te preocupes no estoy enojada-le respondió ella antes de subir al coche claro el no pudo ignorar el hecho de que lo estaba provocando pues al subir toco accidentalmente la mano de Isaac que le había abierto la puerta.

Ella lamento irse así y dejar a Ron tan enojado pero su orgullo no le permitía quedarse con el como si nada hubiera pasado.

Emprendieron camino y dejaron parado a Ron que tenia cara de pocos amigos, en ese momento salio el vecino de enfrente un hombre mayor como de unos 60 años tenia una gran barriga y estaba quedándose sin pelo, pero el en si era una persona muy agradable y por lo regular el siempre le decía a Ron que si el tuviera 40 años menos le quitaría a la esposa.

-buenos días jovencito, que le pasa ¿esta aprendiendo la dulzura del matrimonio?

-ja ja muy gracioso señor Adams-le dijo sarcásticamente Ron y dio media vuelta y dejo al hombre riéndose solo.

Mientras tanto las chicas ya habían dejado a Isaac, iban hablando de cosas poco relevantes pues Ginny no quería tocar el tema de Ron así que siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa mientras se dirigían al paseo Glicinia que era la nueva residencia de los padres de Hermione, irónicamente ellos vivían muy cerca de lo que antes fuera el hogar de Harry aunque los tíos de harry ya no vivían ahí pues cambiaron de residencia pues ellos ya no pudieron pagar la casa cuando a Tìo vernon lo despidieron de su trabajo, y harry de vez en cuando les deposita cierta cantidad de dinero (anónimamente claro) para apoyarlos pues a pesar de todo ellos lo mantuvieron con vida durante tantos años y además de todo petunia era la hermana de su madre.

**ESTE capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga fair, que espero q este leyando esta historia…. Heee??**

**Si no ya se las vera conmigo**

**Bueno amiga creo que ya sabes en quien me inspire para ese personaje que te dije verdad????**

**Se que la descripción es algo rara pero es cierta y no digas que no lo describi tal cual es…..**

**Bueno los dejo y pues gracias a los que leen mi historia ya casi la termino asi que subire capitulos varias veces por semana…**

**Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta, que cambiar o que agregar……… adios..XD.**


	5. el nuevo auror

Capitulo 5: el nuevo auror.

En el ministerio de magia Harry ya había llegado y se llevo una gran impresión al ver a Ron sentado en el escritorio frente al suyo pues ellos compartían oficina.

-¡pero que haces aquí!-le dijo Harry en forma de regaño a su amigo pues sabia que ese era día de descanso- y ¿por que traes esa cara?, me das miedo señor Weasley-le dijo Harry en tono de burla.

-pues vine a lo mismo que tu a trabajar.

-Mmm déjame adivinar no te quisiste quedar ¿solo por que Hermione se fue con ginny verdad? Hay Ronnie eres un caso perdido ¿lo sabes?

-pues si no me quise quedar solo aparte yo había apartado este día para pasarlo con ella y no, en la mañana se le ocurre llegar a TU esposa a sonsacarla.

-creo que aquí hay un error es TU esposa la que sonsaca a MI esposa pues a mí me dijo MI esposa que TU esposa la invito a salir.

-pues a mi se me hace raro por que hermione no me comento nada anoche –dijo Este sonriendo pues recordó que la noche anterior no hablaron precisamente.

-de que te ríes- le dijo harry-sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

-nada, nada, si tal vez ella la invito pero aun así ginny la sonsaca mas y tengo pruebas de ello- dijo este zanjando la discusión.

En ese momento un joven rubio y alto y de una expresión dura entro a paso apurado diciendo:

– que les pasa señores creen que aquí es la sala para tomar el te o que.

-haznos favor y cállate si Malfoy.-le dijo ron con una sonrisa.

Déjalo solo esta enojado porque no lo invitamos a tomar el te como el dice-dijo Harry con un tono burlón.

-Y de que me perdí si se puede saber- dijo Malfoy.

-nada tonterías para saber quien era mas sonsacadora si Hermione o Ginny.

-bueno ¡creo que no puedo decir nada, pues Luna es igual!-dijo malfoy que hacia 6 meses que se había casado con Luna Lovegood después de mucho rogarle pues ella le decía que tal vez el seguía siendo un mortífago, cosa que todos tenían claro que no lo era pues el frente al mismísimo voldemort le grito su odio y el desprecio que sentía hacia el por el hecho de matar a sus padres y destrozarle así la vida, pues Voldemort mato a los Malfoy un después de que draco no cumplió su objetivo en Howarts. Además fue el mismo Malfoy el que le dio a Harry el paradero de este- con eso fue bastante para comprobar con quién estaba su lealtad. Al final de cuentas después de 2 años de frecuentar a luna, Draco se pudo casar con ella.

-el asunto que me trae por aquí –dijo Malfoy- es que Moody me dijo que el detector de intrusos se activo anoche por alguien que entro al departamento de misterios alas 10:30 p.m. y salio a las 10:40 p.m. del mismo día, no sabemos que estaba buscando, pero Moody dio la orden de que hiciéramos guardia por las noches, Así que venia a ver si ustedes le van a entrar a esto-termino Malfoy.

-¡CLARO QUE SI!-dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron

-bueno pues le voy mandar un memo a Moody para que cuente con ustedes-así que Malfoy tomo una hoja del escritorio de Ron y escribió un SI y con un toque de la varita tomo forma de un avioncito de papel y salio volando de la habitación.

-oye Weasley ya supiste ¿quien es el nuevo protegido de Moody?

-no ¿quien? Y ¿por que me importa a mí eso? Dile a Harry, que el era el protegido de Moody.

-No créeme si te importa resulta que Viktor Krum se aburrió del quidditch y ahora es auror y vino a Londres a que Moody lo siguiera instruyendo en esas artes jaja.

-y ¿a mí que me importa?-repitió Ron con cara de enojado pues sabia que si le daba coraje saber que el estaba ahí, y a pesar de ser amigos sabia que Draco siempre aprovechaba cualquier momento para hacer enojar a Ron y por consiguiente hacer reír a Harry pues sus bromas no eran tan pesadas como para que el se las tomara a mal, ellos se hicieron amigos desde el momento que vieron que Draco ya había cambiado y desde entonces fueron los 3 inseparables.

-pues resulta que cuando lo vi la primer persona por la que me pregunto fue por una tal Herrmonie ¿la conoces?

-pero que se cree ese tonto idiota ¿Qué no sabe que esta casada conmigo desde hace 9 meses? Y tu ¿que le dijiste a es pelón odioso búlgaro?-le pregunto a draco como si este fuera el mismo Viktor.

-pues le dije que estaba casada con un bobo llamado Ron Weasley- dijo el otro divertido al ver la cara de Ron.

-calma, calma –dijo Harry al ver que Ron se levantaba de su silla e iba hacia Malfoy.

-ya, ya, no es cierto Ron –dijo draco –le dije que estaba felizmente casada con uno de los aurores que mato a voldemort y que era muy feliz con el.

-mas te vale – dijo Ron mas calmado.

-vaya pues parece que hay alguien mas a quien molestar no Draco?-dijo Harry mas que pregunta fue como una proposición.

-si –dijo Draco-creo que no va a aguantar mucho si sigue con esa actitud de suficiencia que tiene.

-ya nos encargaremos de el-dijo Ron-ahora hay que averiguar que pasa con ese intruso que entro al ministerio, ¿creen que sea un mortífago?

-no lo se, tal vez solo sea un curioso que quería ver que tanto guarda el ministerio ahí abajo –dijo Draco.

-pues yo creo que es algo que solo quedándonos a hacer guardia lo averiguaremos, lo único que sabemos es que no es de aquí pues el ministerio de Londres detecta las varitas de quienes viven aquí así que lo que se sabe es que es extranjero y muy curioso ¡por cierto!

-oigan –dijo Draco- además el detector de hechizos registro que dentro del departamento de misterio solo hizo dos hechizos, el hechizo ¡flagrate! para marcar la puerta y un hechizo para llamar un libro, solo que el hechizo convocador no debió de haber funcionado por lo de todos los hechizos protectores que le hemos puesto a la sala.

-pero para que querría un libro ese tipo, ¿que diría ese libro que fuese tan importante?-pregunto Harry.

Todos se quedaron meditando un rato hasta que después cambiaron de tema sobre el próximo juego de Quidditch que se iba a realizar la próxima semana.

Mientras tanto Ginny y Hermione estaban en casa de los Granger, tomando una taza de café con la madre de hermione.

-si mama, pero no pienso dejar que me mande solo por que se siente amenazado por alguien-le decía Hermione a su madre después de contarles la discusión del día anterior a causa de su vecino.

-pero no cariño y Ginny me apoyara en que tengo la razón, si sabes que es muy, mmm, amable contigo por así decirlo, eso no es muy viable para que entables una amistad con el.

-en parte si, te apoyo Jane, pero es que usted no sabe lo celoso que es Ron con Hermione y es que el nunca va a olvidar lo de viktor krum ni va a olvidar que los chicos que pretendían a hermione eran mas ricos, mayores, inteligentes y mas guapos que el y eso que mí hermano no esta feo,-dijo Ginny con un risita en los labios.

-pero el sabe que yo lo amo desde la escuela ¿como puede dudar eso?

-si cariño pero Ron es demasiado inseguro y no cree que el pueda ser mejor que viktor o tu vecino, a pesar que el es un gran hombre.

-si lo se- dijo Hermione algo triste por pensar en que el se creía inferior a esos hombres a pesar de que para ella el era mejor que 20 viktor´s juntos.

-¿y no han pensado en tener hijos?-pregunto la madre de esta con despreocupación.-

-¡QUE!- dijo hermione, no, no, he pensado en eso y Ron lo dudo que el quiera hijos en estos momentos además yo no me siento preparada para eso.

-hay a mi me encantaría tener un sobrino pequeño ya que los de George y Bill ya están grandecitos.

-ay pues mejor ten uno tu -¿no crees?-dijo con desden Hermione-

-ginny se quedo callada viendo con furia a hermione mientras la madre de esta las veía divertida.

-ay chicas miren, sus problemas ya verán que se solucionaran muy pronto solo el tiempo cura las heridas y soluciona nuestras vidas, y Ginny no te adelantes a los hechos- y no vayas a seguir con tu plan pues eso es un acto muy grande de desconfianza.

Si lo que quieres es saber si te dice mentiras solo míralo A los ojos y sabrás la verdad cariño, no arruines tu vida por lenguas envidiosas que tal vez solo quieren hacer daño ¿esta bien? -dijo la señora tomando de la mano a los dos muchachas.

-gracias le dijo Ginny ala señora Granger y le dio un abrazo, y le aseguro que seguiría su consejo. Hermione también hizo lo mismo y salieron de la casa hacia el coche.

-adiós mama, volveré luego, te quiero y dale un beso a papa de mi parte.

-adiós gracias por todo-dijo Ginny-y siguieron su camino.

-y ahora que vamos ha hacer Ginny le dijiste a mi madre que no seguirías con el plan, así que, ¿que harás?

-pues nada hablar con Harry y averiguar la verdad.

-esta bien que bueno que entraste en razón-dijo Hermione con cara divertida. En ese momento su celular sonó.

-¿diga?

-Hermione, hola, soy Luna oye me preguntaba si estabas ocupada.

-no, no ¿porque?

-es que estoy aquí en el ministerio haciendo un reportaje y quería saber si podrías venir por mi para ir a hacer unas compras en unas tiendas muggles que no conozco.

-¡OH! Claro Luna voy en camino, oye Ginny va conmigo también.

-oh que bien mucho mejor así iremos las 3 apresúrate que sino, no veras a mi entrevistado creo que te parecerá muuuuy importante.

-ay Luna, esta bien, no se que será pero ya me intrigaste, en unos minutos estamos ahí, adiós.

-¿que pasa?-¿que quería Luna?-dijo Ginny.

-que quiere que la acompañemos a hacer unas compras ja, creo que la mentira no salio tan mentira después de todo ¿no?

-jaja, si eso creo-dijo Ginny riéndose.

En 2 minutos llegaron a la caseta que estaba en medio de un barrio abandonado, entraron en ella y marcaron la clave en el teléfono de pronto se oyó una voz dándoles la bienvenida y pidió sus nombres, a los pocos segundos salieron dos gafetes de la ranura de las monedas entonces la caseta comenzó a bajar y llegaron al atrio del ministerio, le preguntaron al hombre que estaba en la puerta y les dijo que Luna estaba en la segunda planta en el cuartel general de aurores.

-¡OH!-dijo Ginny, espero que no este Harry allí por que me va a acosar con preguntas que no voy a poder contestar ya sabes que no se mentirle a Harry.

-no Ginny mira si pasa eso dile la verdad (bueno parte de ella).veníamos de la casa de mi madre y Luna me hablo y venimos a recogerla, ¿entendido?

-si, si ya bien aunque no creo que Harry este aquí porque por lo regular el Ron y Draco andan fuera buscando pistas de algo o cosas así con eso de que no les gusta estar en la oficina.

Por suerte tu sabes que Ron esta en casa y no te va a hacer reproches por dejarlo solo en su día libre-dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

-si eso es lo bueno-dijo Hermione mientras subían el elevador. Junto con ellas unos cuantos memorandums entraron con ellas revoloteando en sus cabezas.

En el segundo piso el elevador se abrió y salieron ellas junto con un par de memos.

Entraron a un piso en el cual había muchos cubículos la mayoría de ellos estaban vacíos así que empezaron a buscar a Luna pero al llegar a uno de los cubículos se quedaron congeladas.

-¡QUE HACEN AQUÍ!-dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron, ambos mirándolas con los brazos en jarras y con una mirada inquisitiva, y atrás de ellos venia Draco saludándolas con la mano.

-pu...pu…pues-decía Ginny evidentemente nerviosa.

-es que veníamos de casa de mis padres y Luna hablo para que viniera por ella para comprar unas cosas y para presentarnos a su nuevo reportaje.

-pero tu Ronald Weasley ¿no se supone que deberías estar en casa?-dijo Ginny.

-pues si pero como ya estaba aburrido de estar solo pues me vine a ver que pasaba en el ministerio.-dijo este viendo a Hermione, pero esta no lo volteo a ver.

-Ginny saludo a Harry efusivamente como solo ella sabia hacerlo y este ya no le dijo nada sobre el tema.

Hermione volteo a ver a Ron y le dirigió una leve sonrisa, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella iba a saludar a Draco y el le sujeto la mano aprovecho que Draco estaba hablando con Ginny y Harry y se llevo a Hermione a su cubículo.

Ella se sentó y lo observo mientras el caminaba de aquí allá de la habitación hasta que decidió hablar:

-bien, pues creo que te debo una disculpa ¿verdad?-le dijo el muchacho parándose frente al escritorio donde ella estaba sentada.

-no, no me debes ninguna disculpa, creo que no comprendes que no todo se arregla con una simple disculpa creo que ese método te ha servido muy bien los últimos que ¿2 años? Siempre es lo mismo, no se que te esta pasando últimamente hasta me das miedo, te enojas por estupideces y me gritas cuando te da la gana, y claro siempre te disculpas, ¿verdad?- le dijo ella pero esta vez con voz segura pero sin mirarlo. El se le quedo viendo y le dijo con voz insegura:

-e…en…tonces ¿me vas a dejar?-le dijo el con voz un poco insegura y entrecortada. El seguía viéndola fijamente esperando su respuesta, o aunque sea que lo volteara a ver. Hasta que ella levanto la mirada y el se sintió tan culpable como si le hubiera dado una bofetada a ella. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios y lo miraba como siempre que lo veía como embobada, el al ver su reacción supo lo injusto que fue con ella. El iba a hablar cuando ella lo interrumpió:

- no Ron no voy a dejarte, no hemos llegado a esos extremos-le dijo ella con una triste sonrisa en los labios y siguió hablando:

-pero lo único que te puedo decir es que si hay otro incidente como el de hoy no se si te lo pueda seguir perdonando. Por ahora quisiera que todo se quede así, mas adelante ya veremos, lo único que te digo es que Ron a veces hasta me das miedo y eso en realidad me preocupa.- termino de decir la muchacha mirándolo con tristeza. El estaba agachado no podía ni mirarla a los ojos hasta que decidió hablar:

-se que no puedo decir nada a mi favor pero creo que tu sabes de sobra que tu eres lo que mas quiero y que jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño jamás, yo solo vivo para hacerte feliz y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa así que por favor perdóname y veme a los ojos no me estés evadiendo aunque ya se que lo haces por que tienes miedo de verme a los ojos y comprobar que te digo la verdad y como tu dijiste quieres que todo quede así.- termino de decir el, en ese momento Hermione volteo a mirarlo tenia los ojos empapados de lagrimas lo miro directo a los ojos ella sabia que era verdad no lo miraba por que sabia que lo perdonaría. Ella lo miro fijamente y le dijo:

-bueno creo que me conoces muy bien Ronald Weasley, y si creo que esta demás decir que te perdono pues creo que me gana el corazón y no el cerebro, pero por lo menos te hice entender que no me gusta tu actitud hacia mi así que espero que entiendas la lección-le dijo Hermione sujetándole la mano y viéndolo directo alo ojos.

El miro la mano de ella sobre la suya el soltó una leve sonrisa y le dijo:

-gracias por perdonarme y gracias por estar conmigo a pesar de que a veces te haga pasar malos momentos, pero en realidad quiero que sepas que nunca he querido hacerte daño y nunca te haría daño eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. eres lo único bueno de mi vida, se que me he vuelto muy violento, pero tu eres la única persona que cambia eso, nunca te haría daño y quiero que tu estés segura de ello te amo y sabes que siempre a sido así y que siempre será así.-termino de decirle este que estaba hincado frente a ella sujetando su mano, ella mas que conmovida estaba sorprendida el nunca le había dicho cosas así, el siempre fue un poco seco con respecto a eso si le decía que la quería pero nunca le había abierto así su corazón, el estaba observándola algo desesperado y ella al darse cuenta que se había quedado mirando a la nada y callada se recupero de su breve aislamiento y le dijo:

-yo también te amo y también creo que eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida, y para mi eres la mejor razón para comenzar el día y la mejor razón para pelear con Lavender Brown – dijo riéndose la muchacha, el se levanto y ella hizo lo mismo y se dieron un calido y dulce abrazo que falta les hacia a los 2 se dieron tierno beso y Hermione fue la primera en separarse y le dijo:

-oye creo que deberíamos de salir de aquí porque se que no tienes mucho autocontrol y creo que me daría mucha vergüenza que nos vieran en una situación algo incomoda.-dijo ella riéndose.

-no, no creo, además el escritorio es muy cómodo- le dijo el dándole un beso y riéndose de la cara de la muchacha- no es verdad preciosa vamos afuera ya pues-le dijo el y la condujo hacia la puerta. Salieron y se reunieron con Draco, Harry y Ginny, se incorporaron a la conversación

En ese momento iba saliendo luna del elevador una chica despistada con grandes ojos y cuerpo esbelto iba acompañada por un hombre de unos 26 años alto, moreno de ojos cafés claro preciosos y un cuerpo musculoso que se notaba que era el mismísimo Viktor Krum.

Salieron del elevador Hablando amenamente cuando Luna lo interrumpió y dijo-Hola chicos que tal miren quien es mi nuevo reportaje.

-Harrmonie hola-dijo el casi ignorando a los demás presentes.

-hola –dijo ella saludándolo con la mano pues Ron la tenía rodeada de la cintura y el detrás de ella así que ella no podía safarse y ella creyó que no iba a ser una buena idea.

-vaya veo que sigues igual de herrmosa que siempre solo que en mala compañía.-dijo krum mirando a Ron.

Ron lo miro con furia y apretó mas a la chica atrayéndola hacia el. El Se guardo sus palabras pues Hermione comenzó a hablar.

-pues no –dijo Hermione, créeme que estoy muy bien acompañada-dijo ella viendo a Ron hacia arriba y acariciándole el rostro haciendo que este se relajara un poco. Viktor levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad y después se dirigió hacia Ginny.

-disculpe señorrita no la salude aprropiadamente-dijo este agarrando la mano de Ginny y dándole un beso en ella.

-si hola Viktor que tal- dijo Ginny con la cara sonrosada.

-crreo que tu también sigues igual o mas preciosa que antes señorrita Weasley.-le dijo Viktor a Ginny.

-hola Harry-dijo Viktor dándole la mano, un gusto en verrte.

-si hola Viktor -dijo Harry de mala gana pues no le gusto lo que le dijo a Ron ni como saludo a su esposa.

-bueno crreo que ya me voy a seguirr mi entrrenamiento, luego los veo, adiós Herrmonie-dijo este y le dedico una gran sonrisa a ella.

-es un patán, un cretino-dijo Ron separándose de Hermione.

-si te apoyamos-dijeron Harry y Draco.

-bueno chicos nos vemos-dijo Ginny que estaba abrazada de Harry.

-hee, si, si creo que si –dijo Luna-vamos Hermione.

-si, si vamos-dijo Hermione un poco desconcertada de haber visto a Viktor, no sentía nada por el pero lo que si era que simplemente era encantador.

-bueno adiós Harry-dijo Ginny despidiéndose con un beso –nos vemos en la casa.

-adiós lindo-dijo Luna a Draco, y también le dio un beso.

Ron y Harry no pudieron evitar reírse pues sabían que lo Draco detestaba era que le hicieran cariños en publico, pero como el no le decía nada a Luna lo único que le quedaba era hacerles señas obscenas con un dedo mientras estaba abrazado con Luna.

-adiós chicos-dijeron Luna y Ginny a los demás. Mientras Ron y Harry le hacían burla a Draco desde atrás de ellas repitiendo solo con los labios "adios lindo".

-lo siento chicas pero no voy a poder acompañarlas,-dijo Hermione-metida en sus pensamientos y viendo hacia un punto indefinido.

-si esta b…b…..bien-dijo Luna captando la mirada de Hermione y señalando a Ron que estaba volteado hablando con Harry.

-bueno adiós amiga-dijeron Ginny y luna y le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-esperen-dijo ella-llévate mi auto ginny, si van a las tiendas muggles no pueden aparecerse así como así ¿recuerdan? Yo me voy a ir con Ron, ten las llaves.

-gracias Hermione, yo te lo llevo en la noche, bueno adiós guapo-dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo a Harry que volteo enseguida.

-adiós cariño –dijo Luna, tirándole un beso a Draco.

-que tú no te ibas a ir con ellas-le dijo Draco a Hermione que estaba de espaldas a ellos despidiéndose de las chicas que ya iban en el elevador.

-si pero decidí llevarme secuestrado a cierto auror guapo e intrépido y un poco malhumorado que conozco.-dijo Hermione viendo a Ron con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-a no Hermione, yo no tengo tiempo de ir contigo a ningún lado, mejor llévate a Weasley ¿no crees? El nunca tiene nada que hacer -dijo Draco riéndose de la cara de Ron.

-cállate Malfoy-le dijo Ron a draco y fue con Hermione.

-en serio ¿no vas a irte con ellas?

-no hoy creo que es mejor que tu y yo disfrutaremos de tu merecido día libre -dijo Hermione tomando de la mano a Ron.

-A… a…. adiós chicos-dijo Ron que iba sorprendido por la actitud de su esposa, pues el no se hubiera imaginado eso.

-si adiós-dijeron Harry y Draco sonriéndoles a la pareja.

-bueno Malfoy, solo somos tu y yo-dijo Harry-será mejor que busquemos que hacer creo que esto se ha vuelto un poco lento ¿no crees?

-si demasiado diría yo, ¿no se te hace extraño que no ha habido ningún ataque desde hace un mes? dijo Draco pensativo.

-si y ahora el tipo que quiso meterse al departamento de misterios ¿tu crees que sepan algo de lo que hay en el departamento?

-¡no!, no lo creo aparte quien lo sabe son solo tu, Ron, Moody, Lupin y yo. Así que no creo que alguien vaya a abrir el pico ¿no?

-pues si pero aun así no creo que lleguen a dar con el secretito ese que escondemos-dijo Harry.

-oye Harry y con lo otro que te traes que vas a hacer ¿tu crees que Ginny sospeche algo?

-no, no creo por que ya me lo hubiera dicho ella no puede guardarme secretos es demasiado sincera y enojona como para guardarse eso-dijo Harry pensativo-aunque a veces soy demasiado obvio.

-ay Potter solo a ti te pasan esas cosas ¿no?-dijo Malfoy riéndose de el.

-por dios Draco, sabes bien que si lo hago es porque tengo que sacar mi stress de alguna manera ¿no? Y que mejor que eso-dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo a Malfoy.

-así es amigo, te apoyo pero lo que si no dudes que en cualquier momento Weasley te va a echar de cabeza y agarrate-dijo Malfoy.

-no Ron no me haría eso además el esta igual que yo así que estamos a mano.

Si tu lo dices, aunque creo que Ron solo se va a echar de cabeza jeje, el en manos de Hermione no es nada te lo aseguro, pobre hombre-dijo Malfoy negando con la cabeza y riéndose al mismo tiempo.


	6. un extraño sintoma

Capitulo 6: un extraño síntoma.

En ese momento se abrió el elevador, saliendo de este un montón de memorandums y 2 hombres uno era pelirrojo, con lentes y ya con unas cuantas arrugas, el otro era alto canusco un poco interesante y con la mirada alegre.

-¡hola muchachos!-dijeron el señor Weasley y Remus Lupin al unísono.

-hola Arthur-dijo Harry dándole la mano a su suegro

-hola Remus-saludo también al licantropo.

Lo mismo hizo Draco al verlos.

-y donde esta Ron-dijo el señor Weasley.

-lo secuestraron-dijo Harry con despreocupación.

-¡Como!-dijo el hombre pelirrojo con cara de susto.

-no, no se preocupe, quien lo secuestro era Hermione se acaban de ir de hecho.

-pero ¿como se fue que no tenia trabajo que hacer?-dijo el señor Weasley.

-no de hecho era su día libre y solo vino a ver que novedad había y luego Hermione vino por el –le explico Harry.

-¡A bien!, oigan chicos veníamos a decirles que el viernes tenemos que ir a una misión a Paris así que necesitamos que este todo preparado durara 3 días así que las chicas se quedaran en la madriguera para que no estén tanto tiempo solas.

-pero esto ¿es de la orden o del ministerio? –pregunto Malfoy.

-de la orden del fénix-dijo Lupin

-¿y que es lo que pasa allá?-pregunto Harry.

-pues se sospecha que una serie de ataques a muggles es a causa de un grupo de mortífagos desbalagados que quieren desatar el pánico y pensamos que lo mejor era ir nosotros mismos a encargarnos pues el ministerio no les da ninguna importancia-agrego el señor Weasley.

-si tienes razón Arthur el ministerio nunca va a decidir que es lo mejor para el bien de los muggles-dijo Harry con aire pensativo.

-si así es –dijo Lupin-así que necesito la discreción de los 2 solo que díganle a Ron por supuesto.

-claro que si cuenten con nosotros-dijeron ambos.

Así siguieron hablando de cosas menos relevantes pues habían llegado otros aurores que no eran de la orden así que no pudieron seguir hablando del tema.

Mientras tanto Ron y Hermione se encontraban en un café muggle donde le gustaba ir a Hermione.

-si creo que es una buena idea, aunque no se si debemos ir porque en cualquier momento la orden me puede ocupar y no podré ayudarles.

-Ron por dios necesitas descansar, tomarte un respiro y que mejor que ir a Venecia a vacacionar. Seria inolvidable y muy divertido-dijo Hermione acercándose más a Ron.

-Si lo se, pero en navidad tu no vas a querer irte y no pasar la navidad con tus padres como habías dicho.

-pues ni modo le digo a mi mama que nos vamos de vacaciones porque necesitamos pasar tiempo juntos fuera del ajetreo de la ciudad-dijo ella acariciando la mano de Ron, cosa que cuando ella hacia eso Ron ya sabia a que se refería ella.

-odio que siempre te salgas con la tuya-le dijo Ron dándole un beso a Hermione, aunque creo que debo de hacerme mas del rogar, a veces siento que soy muy fácil de convencer.

-mmm no no creo pues creo que el precio me va a salir muy alto o ¿no? –le dijo ella en tono de insinuación.

-Bueno eso si-dijo el -en ese momento se disponía a besarla cuando de repente una mano se atravesó en medio de los 2.

-no, no, no eso no puede ser Ronald Weasley no hagas esas cosas en la calle, ¿le quieres dar ese ejemplo a mi hija?-dijo George uno de los hermanos gemelos de Ron, que estaba casado con una chica muggle que trabajaba en la estación del tren, George estaba casi igual que antes estaba muy alto, pelirrojo, aunque su cara ya reflejaba un poco mas de madures pero al mismo tiempo reflejaba una gran alegría como siempre, en realidad era muy atractivo. Llevaba de la mano a una pequeña niña pelirroja con un gran parecido a el y con la felicidad en los hermosos ojos miel que tenia y una sonrisa angelical.

La niña miraba divertida hacia arriba viendo a su padre y repetía:

-no, no, no, donal wislti, no, no, decía ella divertida.

-hola Mary-dijo Hermione levantándose de su silla y agachándose a besar a su sobrina.

-hola George-dijo hermione tomando en brazos a la pequeña y saludando a George con un beso en la mejilla.

-hola hermano que tal te va hace mucho que no te veía ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿De compras?-le pregunto Ron al tiempo que besaba ala niña que Hermione tenia en brazos.

-si bueno mas bien estoy aquí porque tenia que entretener a Mary porque su madre fue a una de esas tiendas muggles que nos aburren tanto a mary y a mí-dijo George con cara de resignación y en voz baja para que no lo oyera la gente de la otra mesa.

-Mary ¿quieres un helado? Vamos a comprar tu favorito chocolate con fresas-dijo Hermione a la pequeña que tenia en brazos, haciendo que la niña le diera un beso y un abrazo

-¡vaya!-dijo George-creo que Hermione se ve muy bien en el rol de madre ¿no crees?, aparte creo que ella lo disfruta cada vez que la veo con Mary o con el pequeño Billy ¿Por qué ustedes no han tenido hijos? Creo que ella seria feliz con uno propio ¿no?

-púes-dijo ron guardando silencio observando a Hermione dándole helado a su sobrina y jugando con ella-no lo se-dijo al fin este-yo pensaba que ella no esta lista para tenerlos aparte llevamos muy poco de casados ¿no crees? Aunque a mi si me gustaría.

-pues 9 meses no es tan poco tiempo, ya vez thelma salio embarazada a los 3 meses de casarnos así que yo no soy el indicado para decir eso-contesto su hermano.

-no se tal vez lo hable con Hermione-dijo Ron-yo por mi parte si quisiera tener un hijo, seria lo mejor que me podría pasar en este momento-dijo el con un brillo en los ojos.

-oye George creo que alguien quiere enseñarte algo-dijo Hermione interrumpiendo.

-¿así?-dijo este yendo ala mesa donde estaban ellas.

-mira papi-ete edes tu-dijo la pequeña mostrándole a George una servilleta con un monito saludando.

-vaya cariño creo que eso se merece un premio-dijo George tomando a la pequeña en brazos y dándole un beso. Ron observaba la escena y en ese momento fue cuando el se dijo así mismo que el quería saber que se sentía esa experiencia de tener un hijo y pensó que debía hablarlo lo antes posible con Hermione.

-ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo George a Ron y Hermione,-Thelma ya no debe de tardar en terminar sus compras y si no nos ve se va a preocupar-dijo este dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y un abrazo a su hermano.

-adios-tia hermimine

-adios tio ronrald.

Y salieron del establecimiento el par de pelirrojos

-adoro a esa niña-dijo hermione mirando todavía hacia la puerta.

-si es un amor-dijo el mientras se sentaban ala mesa-oye Hermione no crees que………

-aquí esta su cuenta- dijo la camarera que se acerco interrumpiendo a Ron.

-gracias –dijeron ambos y Ron se levanto y saco su cartera donde traía dinero muggle.

-ahora podemos ir al museo ¿Ron?-le pregunto Hermione sonriéndole de una manera encantadora mientras ella se levantaba de la mesa.

-ay no se, se supone que es mi día libre y debo divertirme no aburrirme-le dijo este con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano conduciéndola hacia la puerta.

-espera-le dijo ella- mi bolso lo deje en la mesa y se soltó rápidamente de el y dio media vuelta hacia la puerta pero al caminar hacia ella se tambaleo un poco y sin mas cayo al suelo.

-Hermione ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo el corriendo hacia donde estaba y levantándole con cuidado la cabeza.

Salieron unas personas del café y ayudaron a Ron a reanimarla.

Ella abrió los ojos y encontró a 4 señoras a su alrededor y después vio a Ron mas pálido que la cera.

-¡vaya! Chica le diste un susto a tu marido-le dijo una señora de rostro amable.

-que, que-dijo ella extrañada-vaya creo que me desmaye, auch-dijo ella cuando noto un chichón en el lado derecho de su frente.

-¿estas bien amor? ¿Que sientes que te duele?-pregunto preocupado su marido.

-debe ser que no come, mírenla que delgada esta debe de ser pura debilidad- dijo una de las señoras que estaban alrededor.

Hermione se levanto con la ayuda de Ron y les agradecieron alas señoras y se dirigieron al coche.

-que pasa Hermione, ¿estas enferma?-le dijo Ron ya un poco mas calmado y con un poco mas de color en su rostro.

-no que yo sepa debe de ser un leve mareo por el stress o algo así.

-puede ser pero mejor te llevo al hospital para estar seguros.

-no, no hace falta mañana voy, estoy bien te lo aseguro tal vez solo tenga que descansar un poco-dijo ella con nerviosismo, pues temía algo que no podía creer.

-mmm ¿segura?, no me voy a quedar tranquilo hasta que vayas al medico así que mañana le diré a Ginny para que te acompañe ¿si?

-si esta bien Ron como tu digas-dijo ella recostándose en el asiento del coche.

**aqui les dejo otro capitulo que esta cortito puesto que no puedo inspirar mucho porque no he recibido muchos reviews pero bueno me conformo que mi amiga fair siga pidiendome mas capitulos **

**jajaja sale amiwa te quiero un chingo bies a todos**


	7. una misteriosa reunion

Capitulo 7: una misteriosa reunión

Mientras tanto en una sala oscura en donde solo se podía ver a un hombre sentado y alrededor de el varios hombres encapuchados igual que el, había un silencio sepulcral cuando entonces ese silencio lo rompió el hombre que estaba en medio de todos diciéndoles:

-ayer falle por no llevar refuerzos conmigo, pero la próxima vez no debemos fallar hay que encontrar el documento.

-pero jefe ¿si eso no esta ahí si no en otra parte?-dijo uno de los encapuchados que estaba alrededor de el.

-por eso tenemos que planear bien, esta vez debemos entrar al ministerio y buscar en todos lados, pero gracias a esos espías que tenemos en el ministerio, sabemos donde tenemos que buscar y tenemos que estar preparados así que si alguien se atraviesa en su camino MATENLO-ordeno el hombre- y si es Potter mucho mejor.

-pero señor, sabemos que Potter siempre anda con esos 2 sirvientes que tiene por amigos, el traidor de Malfoy y ese tal Weasley.

-a ellos también los quiero muertos-¿queda claro?

-entendido señor.-dijeron todos los presentes al unísono

-y por cierto señor ¿Cuándo será el ataque?

-el viernes, tengo entendido que ese día quien vigile el departamento de misterios serán el Weasley ese y el zoquete de Longbottom pero descuiden si acaso Weasley les va a dar mas lucha pero entre 5 de ustedes podrán matarlo.

-perfecto señor, entendido nos iremos a preparar todo-dijo uno de los encapuchados.

Dicho esto el hombre salio de la habitación dejando a los demás dentro haciendo comentarios acerca de las nuevas instrucciones.

-no entiendo que es lo que quiere el jefe, si quiere ese registro o quiere que matemos a Potter y sus amigos.

-la verdad es que yo si les temo a esos 3 juntos no supiste que ellos mataron a mas de 100 mortífagos la misma noche que mataron al señor tenebroso.

-si pero son todavía muy jóvenes para tener el poder que todos dicen que tienen, si les hicieron eso a tantos mortífagos fue porque ellos se dejaron llevar por los rumores como nos va a pasar a nosotros si creemos en todo eso, además nosotros tenemos mas conocimientos que los antiguos mortífagos no debemos preocuparnos mucho.

-no se confíen señores-dijo una voz seca de un hombre que iba saliendo de las penumbras era el único que no traía mascara era un hombre que tenia la nariz ganchuda, el pelo grasiento y una mirada de desprecio hacia todos los presentes, ese hombre no podía ser nadie mas que Severus Snape, el traidor mas grande de todos los tiempos Harry lo odiaba a el casi igual de lo que odiaba al mismísimo Voldemort.

-¿de que hablas snape?-le pregunto uno de los hombres

-me refiero a que no por nada el señor tenebroso murió a manos de Potter, Potter adquirió una gran cantidad de poderes en las artes oscuras aprendió las artes mas antiguas, domina casi todas las maldiciones ala perfección y de echo hace algunas de ellas sin la varita como lo hacia el señor tenebroso, además ya no le importa matar, él antes era un poco dócil en el aspecto de quitar la vida pero desde que empezó a tener ese poder el ya no deja a ningún mortífago vivo, es un gran oclumantico, y domina ala perfección la legeremancia.

-por dios Severus, creí que eras mas valiente, no me digas que Malfoy y Weasley ¿también te dan miedo?

-pues Malfoy es un gran mago en lo que a artes oscuras se dice, recuerden el fue un mortífago de los mas jóvenes que había tenido el señor tenebroso, pero su lado débil es que nunca recuerda ni practica los hechizos de protección pero por lo regular el no da lugar a que lo ataquen pues también domina ala perfección la oclumancia y la legeremancia como buen Slytherin y con respecto a Weasley el es el mas astuto de los 2 es muy sigiloso y conoce hechizos que son muy antiguos y muy poderosos es cruel para matar usa las maldiciones mas dolorosas para matar incluso peores que las que usamos nosotros, su transformación fue sorprendente pues paso de ser el inútil y miedoso amigo del gran Potter para hacerse un matón de lo mas cruel y sin piedad. Su punto débil puede ser que el no sabe casi nada de oclumancia mucho menos de legeremancia supongo porque la maldita sangre sucia que tiene por esposa le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe pues a pesar de que es una sangre sucia es brillante y todo lo que saben esos 3 se lo deben en gran parte a ella.

-vaya-dijo uno de los tipos- creí que en realidad esos niños solo eran un mito todos sus poderes pero después de saber eso es de pensarse.

-así es pero la organización y la coordinación son básicas en esta misión, así que debemos pensar como llagar a ellos exponiendo sus debilidades.-dijo snape con un mirada que daba miedo.

-bien Snape estamos a tu disposición tu los conoces fueron tus alumnos así que tu propones.

-esta bien, gracias por su confianza pero todavía me falta que me confirmen una información vital para destruir por completo a uno de ellos, así que con uno que tengamos los demás caerán solitos como cucarachas, tal vez esta misma noche o mañana a primera hora me confirmen mi plan así que esperen mi señal.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron poco a poco de la habitación.

**otro capitulo y lo subi en presencia de mi amiga Nair,que sorry por haber escrito mal su nombre pero ella acaba de ver que Word me lo cambiaba asi que no se queje.**


	8. los temores de hermione

Capitulo 8: los temores de hermione.

El atardecer estaba cayendo, había un hermoso cielo azul con pequeñas pinceladas de rojo fuego, era un atardecer precioso y relajante y un joven sentado en su jardín en un columpio de 2 asientos lo contemplaba preocupado. Estaba muy intranquilo pero al ver ese atardecer una repentina tranquilidad lo embargaba,

Estaba entrado en sus pensamientos cuando una hermosa joven salio al jardín envuelta en una bata de baño de seda blanca que le hacia resaltar sus tan definidas curvas, se veía muy linda con el pelo revuelto y con cara de soñolienta solo que su cara estaba un poco pálida, él joven se sobresalto al verla salir y se dirigió hacia ella muy asustado.

-Hermione que haces levantada-dijo Ron con una voz asustada y la vez de regaño, pues veía que no estaba del completo repuesta ella sonreía pero su cara reflejaba preocupación y cansancio. Pero aun así se veía preciosa.

-lo que pasa es que me desperté y ya no pude seguir acostada aparte ya me siento mejor. Le dijo ella al muchacho mientras se dirigían al columpio.

-Hermione en serio mejor deberíamos llamar a un medico-dijo el ayudándola a sentarse y luego el se sentó a su lado pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-no, Ron ya me siento bien solo un poco cansada no se porque si no he hecho nada pero no es nada, estoy segura-le dijo ella mientras se recargaba en el.

-mmm esta bien espero que no sea nada malo, cómo tu dices-dijo Ron viéndola con mirada severa y ala vez de preocupación.

Se quedaron ahí platicando y contemplando el gran espectáculo que les ofrecía la naturaleza pues era un precioso atardecer cuando ella ya casi se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de su marido cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta que los asusto a los 2 pues en ese momento reinaba un gran silencio en la casa incluso el saco la varita al oír el ruido, cosa que hizo que Hermione se soltara riendo y el también.

-iré a abrir-dijo Ron riéndose todavía al ver que ella se iba a levantar a abrir.

-hola Ginny-dijo el pelirrojo-que bueno que vienes porque veo muy mal a Hermione me preocupa y quiero pedirte que mañana la acompañes la doctor ¿si? No quiero que valla sola y yo no creo que pueda faltar al trabajo.

-si claro Ron-contesto su hermana dándole un abrazo para calmarlo pues lo veía demasiado nervioso y ella sabia que solo Hermione podía hacer que Ron mostrara que en realidad tenia sentimientos pues de un tiempo acá el se había hecho bastante insensible, tal vez seria por tantos mortífagos que ha matado o tal vez para que a el mismo no lo vieran vulnerable.

-donde esta ella-pregunto Ginny

-en el jardín trasero, tuvo un desmayo en la mediodía -y le explico todo lo que había pasado mientras se dirigían al jardín trasero.

-¿como estas cariño?- le pregunto Ginny sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el cabello.

-bien Ginny gracias-dijo Hermione a Ginny recargándose en su hombro.

Mientras tanto Ron la observaba con atención como si así el fuera a saber que le pasaba.

-bien las dejo yo voy adentro para preparar la cena y así las dejo hablar a gusto. Y Ron se dio media vuelta y se metió a la casa.

-y bien Hermione ya se fue ahora si dime que paso esa cara parece mas de susto que de enfermedad, dime que paso, no me digas que Ron te hizo algo-dijo Ginny con cara de enojada y asustada ala vez.

-ay Ginny claro que no, sabes muy bien que el nunca me haría daño, lo que paso es que primero me asuste mucho cuando vi a Viktor en el ministerio, luego me asusto este desmayo y por que hasta después del desmayo me di cuenta que lo que ha estado pasando desde hace un mes solo indica que estoy..

-EMBARAZADA-dijo Ginny terminando la oración de Hermione y abriendo mucho los ojos.

-pues si eso creo-dijo ella entristeciéndose mucho y agachando la cabeza

-Pero que no te alegra-dijo Ginny mientras le daba un abrazo de alegría a Hermione.

-pues si y no hoy que vimos a George en el café poco antes de desmayarme le dijo que si no pensaba tener hijos y el le dijo que no que en este momento estábamos muy bien así.

-vaya- dijo Ginny muy sorprendida –no pensé que el pensara así en verdad.

En ese momento sonó el celular de ginny

-¿diga?

-hola preciosa

-Hola guapo

-¿estas en casa de Ron?

-si estoy en casa de el por que ¿vienes para acá?

-si es que tengo que ir a hablar con el acerca de un recado que me dio tu padre para el.

-esta bien aquí te espero

-OK te amo princesa

-y yo a ti príncipe.

-ay si mi príncipe. Dijo burlándose Hermione cuando colgó el teléfono Ginny.

-jaja es mi príncipe y yo su princesa ¿que quieres que haga?-dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad.

-oye-dijo Ginny ya mas seria-cuando le vas a decir a Ron

-no pues primero voy a ir al doctor a que lo confirme aunque según yo no hay mucho que confirmar.

-Mmm mira creo que debes de decirle a el de tus sospechas e ir los dos al doctor ¿no crees?

-ay no se Ginny creo que me dolería mucho si el me dijera que no quiere acompañarme o que si que ojala y solo sea un simple mareo y no un embarazo como yo sospecho.

-hay Hermione no creo que el piense eso en realidad además el te adora y si estas embarazada no creo que el valla a ser tan malo como tu crees-dijo Ginny muy segura-

-bueno mañana por lo pronto vamos al medico y comprobaremos todo después ya veremos que le digo a Ron.

-esta bien dijo Ginny levantándose junto con Hermione para ir adentro. Entraron y vieron que el estaba frente ala chimenea hablando por su celular.

-si, si esta bien, pero apúrate que tengo mucha hambre.

-¿quien era?-pregunto Hermione.

-Harry, le hable para preguntarle que había pasado en el ministerio y me dijo que ya venia para acá por Ginny

-si lo sabemos hace rato el me hablo.

-¿Cómo sigues amor?-pregunto Ron a Hermione al ver que ella estaba sirviendo te para todos.

-bien ya me siento bien-dijo ella esquivando su mirada.

En ese momento Harry toco la puerta Ginny la abrió y lo saludo.

-hola Hermione, ¿como estas? –le pregunto Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla y viéndola a los ojos.

-bien-contesto ella viéndolo directo a los ojos como queriéndole decir algo, entonces Harry se quedo unos segundos mirándola y luego abrió mucho los ojos y dijo en voz muy alta-

-no, ¿segura?

-que segura de que-pregunto Ron cuando vio que harry le dio un abrazo.

-pues de que si estoy bien-contesto pronto Hermione, Harry la miro mas confundido y después asintió con la cabeza, puesto que ellos se estaban comunicando con oclumancia.

-hey- dijo Ron- ven Harry te invito una copa de Whisky de fuego.

-esta bien dijo Harry.

Paso la tarde llego la noche y los cuatro amigos siguieron ablando amenamente hasta que Hermione se levanto abruptamente y salio corriendo hacia el baño de la planta baja. Ron se levanto asustado y Ginny salio corriendo tras ella.

Harry se rió al saber la razón del ese síntoma tan típico en el estado de Hermione.

-no te preocupes Ron eso es solo un simple resfriado talvez- le dijo Harry a Ron.

-si pero me preocupa ¿que tal si es algo grave?

-no, no creo no te preocupes, oye Ron por poco se me olvida la razón principal por la que vine aquí, tu padre nos dijo a draco y a mí que el viernes partimos a Paris a una misión de la orden, hay una serie de ataques que parecen ser mortífagos así que parece que por fin va a haber algo de diversión.

-genial-dijo Ron- creo que eso seria de lo mas relajante ya que hace bastante tiempo que no tengo una pelea decente. Lo único malo es que tendría que dejar sola a Hermione y como te digo me preocupa su estado.

-si pero no te preocupes yo le dije a Ginny que se fuera a la madriguera y tal vez lo mejor es que Hermione también se valla con ellas sabes que ahí estarán mas seguras.

-si tienes razón.

En ese momento entraron Ginny y Hermione a la sala Hermione estaba mas tranquila y Ginny iba riéndose de ella por lo que pasaba.

Ellas se sentaron enfrente de ellos, entonces ellos les contaron lo de la misión a Paris, y les dijeron que se fueran a la madriguera.

A Hermione al parecer no le gusto mucho la idea de que Ron se fuera a una misión en ese momento pues ella sabia como era Ron, se arriesgaba demasiado, aunque casi siempre salía ileso le preocupaba que alguna vez fallara y pasara lo peor.

-no te preocupes-le dijo Harry a Hermione- yo te cuidare bien a tu testarudo marido, me encargare de que siga las instrucciones y que no haga estupideces ¿esta bien?

-si, si, esta bien-dijo ella mirando a Ron preocupada.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Ron volteo a ver a Hermione con cara de advertencia pues el ya sabia que a su vecino le encantaba ir de visita a esas horas. El se levanto a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie hasta que sintió a alguien que le jalo el pantalón.

**A petición del alguate que tengo enseguida que no me deja escribir**

**Subi 3 capitulos y alo mejor si se calma le subo mas **

**Sale alguate…**

**Bie**


	9. la familia esta creciendo

Capitulo 9: la familia esta creciendo.

Un elfo y una elfina domésticos, le hicieron una gran reverencia y el elfo dijo con voz chillona:

-buenas noches señor Weasley, soy Sid un elfo domestico que viene a ver a la señora Weasley hemos oído de gran bondad y grandeza y hemos venido a ponernos a su servicio, o disculpe señor ella es mi amiga Winnie ella también viene a ponerse a su servicio.

Termino de decir el elfo, que iba vestido con las típicas ropas de la esclavitud del elfo domestico, que era solo una sabana que le cubría el cuerpo.

-Ehmm, este hola-les dijo Ron-pues pasen ella esta por allá, ella será quien decida si pueden quedarse o no.

-oh gran señor muchas gracias no esperábamos menos de usted ya que siendo el esposo de la señorita Graenger debe de tener un gran corazón como ella-dijo el elfo haciendo de nuevo una gran reverencia a Ron.

Entraron ala casa y al llegar a la Sala hicieron una reverencia, Ron se paro enseguida de ellos y le dijo a Hermione:

-mira quienes te buscan-dijo Ron haciendo una seña a donde estaban los elfos.

-OH, hola-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose sorprendida a los elfos.

-OH gran señora creo que lo que decían de su belleza y esplendor no fue mal descrita-dijo el elfo como un halago hacia Hermione.

-gracias-dijo ella un poco sonrojada-y díganme en que puedo ayudarles – y la elfina comenzó a llorar, Hermione le dio un pañuelo y la elfina lloro con mas fuerza aun.

-¿pero porque llora?-pregunto hermione al elfo.

-oh gran señora, ella llora porque a nosotros unos simples elfos domésticos, nunca nos habían ofrecido ayuda como usted-dijo el elfo mirándola con los ojos llorosos.

-señora es por esa la razón por la que hemos venido mi amiga y yo. venimos desde muy lejos a ofrecerle nuestros servicios incondicionalmente nuestros antiguos amos nos dieron una prenda por que nos rehusamos a servirles pues ellos querían que Winnie y Sid hicieran cosas malas con la pequeña amita así que nos despidieron y nos echaron a patadas por negarnos a sus ordenes y cuando otros elfos nos hablaron de su grandeza y bondad decidimos venir a ofrecer nuestros servicios.

Le hicieron otra reverencia y se quedaron viéndola expectantes.

-B...B…bueno pues no se que decirles yo no quisiera tener un elfo a mi cargo puesto que yo estoy en la lucha por que no los esclavicen y no creo que sea lo correcto.

-o, no gran señora por favor nosotros no podemos andar por ahí vagando, usted no sabe lo que es para un elfo domestico andar solo sin que pueda servir a una familia, no sabe los maltratos y humillaciones que recibimos de parte de los otros elfos eso es algo muy triste. -Termino de decir el elfo.

-vamos Hermione, diles que si míralos pobrecillos tal vez si no los dejas quedarse quien sabe por que crueldades Irán a pasar aparte ya vez que harry y yo tenemos a Dobby y Winky y Harry les paga, les da días libres y son como de la familia, tu también les podrías dar esas prestaciones por las que luchas-le dijo Ginny.

-Mmm…… esta bien Sid, Winnie pueden quedarse con nosotros-dijo Hermione hincándose delante de ellos para quedar a su altura y les dio la mano cosa que con eso el par de elfos se echaron a llorar abrazando a Hermione.

Hermione por esto casi se pone a llorar con ellos, mientras Harry y Ron se reían a carcajadas y Ginny los miraba con furia pues ella sentía lo mismo que Hermione.

Muchas gracias ama-dijeron el par de elfos cuando dejaron de llorar he hicieron una gran reverencia.

-ahora pues bienvenidos- les dijo Hermione

-Gracias ama, ahora comenzaremos si usted lo considera ama.

-mmm no, no creo es mejor que descansen y mañana hacen lo que gusten-.dijo Hermione.

-oh gracias ama Hermione, estamos agradecidos con usted.

-con permiso ama Hermione, amo Weasley y les hicieron una reverencia a todos y desaparecieron.

-wow-dijo Ginny eso fue estupendo, si que eres grandiosa ya ves parece que ellos te quieren mas de lo que Dobby quiere a Harry, jajaja y mira que es difícil que lo superen he-se burlo Ginny.

-si en serio que eres excelente Hermione mira que los elfos hablen de ti en lugares lejanos eso es tener mucho terreno ganado sabia que lograrías llegar lejos con tu proyecto-la halago Harry por ello Hermione se sonrojo levemente y Ron lo miro enojado y dijo.

-si Hermione creo que Harry-dijo apretando los dientes- se me adelanto a halagarte pero si creo que tus esfuerzos ya dieron fruto, y me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

-gracias- le dijo Hermione con indiferencia de un momento a otro Hermione cambio de humor, Ron por supuesto lo noto pero no le dijo nada. Continuaron hablando hasta que Ginny dijo que tenia sueño así que le dijo a Harry que se fueran, Ginny quedo en pasar por ella al otro día en la mañana para ir al doctor a verificar sus sospechas. se despidieron de Ron y de Hermione y emprendieron camino a su casa.

Al otro día Hermione se despertó al oír el sonido del agua de la ducha de Ron, se levanto y fue a lavarse los dientes pensando en lo que le esperaba ese día que fuera al doctor. Ron se asomo por la cortina con la cabeza llena de espuma y le dijo.

-como te sientes ¿ya estas mejor?, traes mejor aspecto que anoche.

-si creo que si-dijo ella terminando de lavarse los dientes y lo saludo con un beso.

Ron volvió a meter la cabeza a la ducha y siguió hablando:

-¿segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?

-si, Ron estoy segura, no te preocupes-dijo ella desde el cuarto mientras sacaba su ropa del closet.

El salio y vio que ella estaba viendo una foto de cuando ellos eran novios, era una foto en movimiento ella estaba radiante el estaba detrás de ella abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla, los 2 se veían felices, y así era como Hermione quería que fuera todo el tiempo, pero venia una prueba de fuego que era una de 2 o la superaban o ella se iba, eso era lo que Hermione tenia tanto miedo, sin pensarlo unas lagrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas. Ron se sorprendió al ver la reacción que tubo el todavía no terminaba de cambiarse cuando se acerco a ella, llevaba el dorso desnudo, solo llevaba puesto el pantalón negro, se le notaban todas las cicatrices que le habían quedado de hace 5 años cuando habían peleado con Voldemort el chico era bastante atractivo y musculoso, se hincó ante ella y la miro solo como el la miraba con un amor que era notorio que le tenia el por lo regular tenia una mirada severa y autoritaria pero con ella era diferente se le notaba que la adoraba solo con verla con esos hermosos ojos azul mar, la observo con su mirada de adoración, el odiaba que ella llorara y mas si era por su causa, le aparto un mechón que le caía en la cara y le dijo:

-¿que te pasa por que lloras? ¿Que tienes te sientes mal?

Ella se estremeció pues pensaba que el estaba en la ducha aun.

-n...n…no, nada Ron es solo que tengo mucho miedo.

-pero ¿miedo de que?-pregunto Ron un poco extrañado pues ella nunca era así por lo regular era muy fuerte.

-de todo, tengo miedo de que me dejes, de que te pase algo, de que nos separen, no lo sé, son solo estupideces mías.

-ay preciosa no tienes porque tener miedo, yo no pienso dejarte nunca, no puedo asegurarte que nunca me va a pasar nada pero tu sabes que puedo cuidarme solo y nunca dejare que nos separen-le dijo el sentándose a su lado y abrazándola, a el le encantaba que ella se pusiera ese pijama, era un pantaloncillo corto y una blusa de tirantes color miel que a el lo volvían loco, ella que estaba abrazada a el le acaricio la cicatriz que el tenia en el costado derecho, esa era una cicatriz que ella recordaba muy bien cual fue la causa de esa cicatriz.

FLASH BACK

Era un domingo precioso en el cual Hermione había ido de día de campo con sus amigos y su novio Viktor krum, ella tenia una relación relativamente buena, Ron fue al día de campo con Lavender y Harry y Ginny. Estuvieron todos conviviendo un rato hasta que Harry y Ginny se perdieron y los demás decidieron hacer lo mismo pero los otros 4 no con sus respectivas parejas precisamente… pues resulto que Viktor y Lavender compartían el mismo gusto por la natación así que decidieron ir a un pequeño lago que había ahí para nadar ellos estaban nadando y jugando carreras cuando se dieron cuenta que ni Ron ni Hermione se encontraban ahí Lavender fue quien comenzó a sospechar y decidió decirle a viktor que fueran a buscarlos, los buscaron largo rato hasta que se toparon con una escena muy desagradable para ellos, pues Ron y Hermione estaban metidos en un muy apasionado beso, lavender se soltó llorando y viktor miro a Hermione entre triste y enojado, ella al percatarse de su presencia se separo de los brazos del muchacho, el no la quería soltar y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pues viktor inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ellos y jalo con bastante violencia a la castaña de los brazos de Ron, el a causa de esto le grito:

-hey ella no tiene la culpa y no la trates así idiota-le grito Ron enojado mientras veía a Hermione asustada y a Lavender llorando sin consuelo.

-tu no te metas Weasley, si yo se que ella no es así, si note que la besaste a la fuerza-dijo Krum muy convencido a pesar de que el sabia que no era así.

-creo que ves solo lo que te conviene ver idiota, y lavender lo siento no quería lastimarte así, pero lo siento.-se disculpo el muchacho con la joven que lo veía con lagrimas en los ojos.

-creo Weasley que pagaras por tu falta de respeto- le dijo Krum sacando la varita y atacándolo mientras estaba desprevenido, pues el chico estaba volteado viendo a Lavender. - ¡impact gama! – grito viktor y el hechizo le dio de lleno en el costado a ron, el no pudo ni defenderse y el hechizo lo hizo perder mucha sangre y le provoco una profunda cortada que a 3 años después eso solo dejo una cicatriz no muy visible pero que Hermione cada vez que la veía no podía dejar de recordar que ese día el le había dicho que la amaba y que no le importaba pasar por encima de quien sea para estar con ella, y el fue el que le dijo mientras el estaba ya estable en san mungo:

-espero que esto deje cicatriz para recordar que casi me cuesta la vida por querer vivirla contigo-le dijo el tomándola de la mano y mirándola a los ojos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ella salio de su ensimismamiento cuando el al notar que ella estaba recargada en su hombro y le acariciaba esa cicatriz no pudo evitar reírse y decirle:

-creo que tu también recordaste lo mismo que yo ¿verdad?- le pregunto el muchacho levantándole la barbilla a la muchacha y dándole un leve beso en los labios, ella sonrió y le pregunto ahora mas seria y tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿seguro que no me dejarías nunca? ¿Haga lo que haga aunque sea por mi culpa?

-pues no ya te dije que no pero ¿Qué hiciste?-le pregunto el pensando en que pudo haber hecho ella.

-nada pero si llegara a pasar algo quiero estar segura de que no te vas a enojar ¿si?-le dijo ella riéndose como si fuera ha hacer una travesura.

-si esta bien-dijo el riéndose también.

El se termino de vestir y ella se metió a la ducha y en ese momento sonó el timbre Ron iba bajando las escaleras cuando Sid el elfo domestico abrió la puerta. Ron de pronto no se acordaba de que ya tenían quien abriera la puerta.

-Hola Sid ¿disfrutas de tu nueva casa?-le pregunto Ginny al elfo domestico.

-oh si señora Potter Gracias, adelante por favor señores.

-Gracias-dijeron Harry y Ginny

-Hola Chicos-dijo Ron y los saludo.

Estuvieron un momento charlando y al poco rato hermione bajo las escaleras totalmente fresca y calmada. Desayunaron amenamente y a los pocos minutos Ron y Harry se despidieron para irse al ministerio

-Adios Ron-se despidió Hermione con un beso que lo dejo sin aliento.

Ginny los vio y le dijo a Harry

-tu que dices estos creen que nos ganan

Y le dio un beso que no le pedía nada al de Ron y Hermione así los muchachos se fueron muy sonrientes al trabajo y ellas al poco rato salieron a san mungo.

-Bueno Hermione creo que lo mejor es que te calmes y te relajes-le dijo Ginny al verla tan nerviosa cuando iban en camino así que Hermione le dio las llaves del auto a Ginny y se fueron

-ay Ginny es que me preocupa ya quiero saber si estoy o no embarazada, y la verdad es que si me preocupa la reacción de Ron pero ahora solo quiero saber si estoy o no esperando.

-si tienes razón eso es lo único que te debe preocupar saber como estas tu y el bebe ya después veras como le das la noticia a Ron.

-Hermione se que no es el momento pero quería pedirte que me acompañaras después de ir al hospital al café muggle ese donde se supone que Cho y Harry se ven, se que te dije que no lo haría pero es solo para asegurarme te prometo que no haré nada ¿si?

-si esta bien Ginny iré contigo nunca te dejaría ir solo ya sabes.

-Jeje si lo se gracias por ser tan buena amiga.-le dijo a Hermione.

Salieron del auto a un callejón solitario y se desaparecieron y aparecieron en la recepción del hospital san mungo.

Se sentaron y esperaron a que les hablaran pues ya tenían cita que Ginny había hecho el día anterior.

-señora Weasley-dijo una de las enfermeras que anunciaba el turno de las pacientes que esperaban en el área de maternidad. Se levantaron para ir al consultorio del doctor Webber que es el doctor que atendió a Fleur en su embarazo, al ir al consultorio Hermione se detuvo al oír la voz que mas odiaba en el mundo.

-Hola Hermione, Ginny que tal, con que estas embarazada Hermione -dijo la chica alta cabello rubio y largo que tenia unos hermosos ojos cafés y un cuerpo de modelo de hecho había cambiado mucho de cuando ellas la habían visto 1 año atrás.

-hola lavender ¿que tal?-dijo hipócritamente Hermione-que haces aquí ¿estas embarazada?

-claro que no –dijo con arrogancia, yo vine a buscar unos papeles del ministerio-vaya Ron no ha dicho nada de que será papa ¿Qué acaso planean esconderlo?

-pues no-contesto enojada Ginny, Hermione solo viene a ver si esta o no embarazada y después se lo dirá a Ron.

-Bueno Hermione con o sin embarazo seguiré poniendo el dedo en el renglón, como sabes siempre pensé que Ron se merece tener a alguien mejor así que lo siento por ti y por el bebe-dijo esta con aire de suficiencia mirando a Hermione con desprecio.

Hermione al abrir la boca tuvo un mareo muy fuerte y casi cae al piso si no es por que Ginny la detuvo y le comenzó a gritar a Lavender mientras caminaba con Hermione a su lado:

-eres una ZORRA despreciable, estas llena de envidia de que Ron la ame y el no te quiera a ti lo bueno es que el esta con ella y así será siempre ahora quítate de mi camino por que no respondo de mis actos y usted ¿que no ve que mi amiga casi se desmaya?- le grito a una de las enfermeras que estaba por ahí, mientras tanto Ginny le decía a Hermione que se calmara aunque solo fue un mareo Hermione volvía a estar igual de pálida que la noche anterior.

Lavender la vio y le dijo:

-vaya creo que eres una gran actriz Hermione, bueno que sigan tan felices con sus vidas como dicen he.

Se despidió y antes de irse les dedico una sonrisa de desprecio.

Al instante el sanador llego y la llevo al consultorio para examinarla puesto que ella tenía muy mal aspecto.

El sanador era un hombre muy mayor con cara amable, era un hombre alto delgado con muy poco pelo y el que le quedaba estaba totalmente blanco y con una mirada de un chico de 20 años se veía muy simpático y amable.

Hermione se recostó en la camilla y el doctor le pregunto:

-dígame ¿Cuánto tiene de embarazo y quien es su doctor?

-no se cuanto tengo yo vine a ver si en realidad estoy embarazada y mi amiga había apartado una cita con el doctor Webber.-respondió ella.

-bueno pues vamos a comenzar, yo soy el doctor Webber así que yo voy a ser su doctor si así lo desea.

-claro si, por mi esta bien-dijo Hermione

-bien pues comencemos viendo su estado-dijo el sanador y con un movimiento de la varita en el cuerpo de Hermione apareció una hoja la leyó y le dijo:

-en efecto señora…. ¿?

-Weasley-dijo ella.

-bien señora Weasley esta embarazada tiene 5 semanas de embarazo, ahora vamos a ver el estado del bebe.

El doctor paso la varita sobre el vientre de hermione y apareció 2 fotos, eran las fotos del bebe que apenas era una bolita blanca que latía en un fondo negro.

-aquí tiene señora Weasley yo me quedo con una y usted con otra.

Ahora solo debo darle unas indicaciones para que estos primeros 4 meses que son los mas difíciles pasan un poco mas llevaderos, le daré unas pastillas acidas son muy leves pero evitaran los mareos por favor le ruego que no haga enojos muy fuertes y no se preocupe mucho el bebe esta bien pero con lo que le pasa a usted a el también le pasa así que no le de muchas preocupaciones. Por lo que dice aquí usted no come muy bien que digamos aquí dice que le faltan vitaminas y calcio así que quiero que coma bien, no se prive de sus antojos y manténgase calmada.

-doctor-interrumpió Ginny –hola soy Ginny Potter cuñada y amiga de su paciente, cree que hay que tomar alguna medida en especial con ella, no hay riesgos o algo así, es que yo la veo muy mal.

-mucho gusto señora Potter y no hay que tomar una medida en especial solo que este tranquila y eso es en lo que usted puede ayudarme pues creo que no estaría de mas que la vigile pues con un enojo o preocupación muy grande pueden peligrar ella y el bebe, y si me permite señora potter por lo que veo el profeta no mintió al decir que el famoso potter se caso con una hermosa pelirroja, usted es mucho mas bonita en persona que en las fotografías, ¿sabe? Me recuerda mucho a mi hija menor.-le dijo el doctor a ginny en tono paternal ella se sonrojo un poco y susurro un leve –"gracias"

-perfecto muchachas pues eso es todo, señora Weasley, espere esto le ayudara a cambiar la cara – y le dio una gran tableta del mejor chocolate de Honey dukes. Cosa que ella lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y el doctor le dijo:

–me gusta consentir a mis pacientes lo malo es que si no llego a tener una tableta no se imaginan como me va, eso me pasa por consentirlas tanto.

-jajaja gracias doctor-dijo hermione abriendo la tableta de chocolate con muchas ganas.

-si adios doctor Webber gracias por todo-le dijo Ginny.

-adios muchachas cuídense mucho en especial usted señora Weasley.

Salieron del consultorio Hermione iba viendo la foto de su bebe mientras comía la barra de chocolate, ella iba sonriente al parecer los chocolates de Honey Dukes eran aparte de deliciosos levantaban el animo. Entonces Ginny la saco de su ensimismamiento cuando le hablo:

-wow Hermione, si estas embarazada. Felicidades amiga.

Ginny abrazo a hermione y a causa de esto Hermione comenzó a llorar, Ginny la soltó y le pregunto:

-que te pasa linda ¿Por qué lloras?

-porque estoy emocionada, creo que me entro la emoción de saber que estoy esperando al pequeño Weasley-dijo ella con una risa llorosa y tocándose el vientre que aun estaba plano pues no tenia poco mas de un mes de embarazo.

-ay cariño lo se debe ser algo increíble, pero dime, quieres ir al ministerio a darle la noticia a Ron ¿o prefieres decirle en la noche?

-pues creo que mejor le digo en la noche pero le voy a hablar para decirle que llegue temprano y que le tengo una sorpresa.

-si creo que eso esta bien, oye y me alegra mucho saber que no te afecto lo que dijo la víbora de lavender.

-no creo que gracias a eso es lo que me dio el valor de decirle a Ron, pues creo que ella podrá hacer y decir lo que quiera pero si Ron esta conmigo es por algo ¿no?

-así es además como te digo el te adora y si esta contigo es porque eres lo que mas quiere en el mundo.

Y por eso va a estar feliz con esa noticia-dijo Ginny.

-si lo se y creo que ya estoy mas segura de su reacción. Tal vez la noticia le llegue de sorpresa pero no creo que vaya a ser tan malo.-dijo Hermione con tono de querer convencerse mas a si misma que a Ginny.

Fueron a tomar un helado a un lugar muggle siguieron hablando cuando alguien las interrumpió.

-hola preciosas que gusto de verlas por aquí-saludo el guapo vecino de Hermione.

-vaya, hola Isaac-lo saludo Hermione extrañada de verlo ahí.

-que tal Isaac, que gusto volverte a ver, vaya no sabia que frecuentaras lugares muggles, o que ¿nos estabas siguiendo? Jajajaja, -dijo Ginny como una broma pero Isaac se puso un poco nervioso a causa del comentario de ginny y el le respondió:

-si suelo frecuentar lugares muggles por una amiga que tengo ella siempre me trae aquí.-respondió el muchacho-

-mmm amiga o ¿novia?-le pregunto Ginny divertida.

-Ginny no te metas en cosas que no te incumben-la regaño Hermione.

-descuida Hermione, no me incomoda esa pregunta sabes que tu y Ginny son mis amigas, y no Ginny no es mi novia, casi podría decir que la consideraría como mi hermana ya que desde pequeños hemos sido amigos. Oigan chicas y ustedes que hacen aquí están festejando algo ¿o solo vinieron a platicar?

-pues algo de las 2-dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione de reojo, con la novedad de que voy a ser tia, ¿Cómo vez?

Hermione la miro enojada y le dio un codazo.

-¿en serio? Felicidades Hermione-dijo este mirando a Hermione.

-gracias Isaac, solo te pido que no digas nada aun pues apenas hoy me entere de que estoy embarazada y quiero darle una sorpresa a Ron.

-claro cuenta con mi discreción, oigan chicas disculpen pero tengo que irme. Hasta luego Ginny-y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y felicidades Hermione-y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Ellas se quedaron un poco extrañadas pero no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron platicando y Ginny le dijo que ya era hora de que fueran a ver si en realidad Harry se veía con Cho pues se suponía que a esa hora se vería con ella.

Estaban saliendo de la heladería para ir al coche y en ese momento sonó el celular de Hermione.

-¿hola?

-hola amor ¿Cómo estas?

-hola Ron, estoy bien, estoy con Ginny vamos a comer algo.

-¿y que te dijo el doctor?

-que estoy bien y no hay de que preocuparse

-vaya que alivio, me tenias muy asustado.

-oye Ron, quisiera que hoy llegaras temprano a casa es que te tengo una gran sorpresa y quiero dártela antes de que te vayas a Paris.

-Mmm si pero dime de que se trata dame una pista.

-no ya te dije en la cena te digo.

-vamos dime.

En eso ginny tomo el teléfono y le dijo a su hermano

-ya te dijo que en la noche ya no molestes ¿si?

-cállate tu no te metas donde no te llaman enana

-jaja, pues aunque no quiera jaja yo ya se que es la sorpresa tonto.

- oye Ginny dime cual es la sorpresa ¿si?

-no Ron adios

-no, no, no te atrevas a colgarme he dile a Hermione que le mando un beso ¿si?

-si, si .si Ron yo le digo, adiós

-no ginn….

Y ginny le colgó dejándolo hablar solo hermione se estaba riendo por ver la cara de Ginny cada vez que peleaba con ron.

Hermione y Ginny siguieron caminando por una calle muy sola hermione le dijo a Ginny que ese lugar era muy peligroso para los muggles y de hecho era un barrio muy solitario y casi todos las volteaban a ver con ojos sospechosos llegaron al café que le dijeron a Ginny que era donde Harry se veía con Cho esperaron mas de media hora y ninguno de los dos llego así que decidieron irse de allí lo mas rápido posible.


	10. el secuestro

Capitulo 10: El secuestro

-alguien quiso jugarte una broma muy mala Ginny creo que ya viste que no es verdad que Harry se ve con Cho ¿verdad?-le dijo Hermione a Ginny mientras caminaban a paso apurado.

-si creo que ya puedo tragarme mis palabras-dijo Ginny un poco más nerviosa por salir rápido de allí.

Ya iban por un callejón solitario y faltaba poco para salir de allí Cuando de la nada apareció una anciana y les dijo:

-disculpen señoritas quisiera saber si me pueden ayudar con algo para comprar comida no he comido en 3 días-dijo la anciana de aspecto andrajoso.

Hermione y Ginny le dieron algo de dinero pero al querer pasar la señora detuvo a Hermione y de la nada saco una varita y la ataco con el hechizo Desmaius, hermione al instante casi cae al piso si no es por que la anciana la detiene, ginny saco su varita para defender a su amiga pero no pudo hacer mucho pues la señora tenia en sus brazos a Hermione y la anciana le dijo:

-no seas tonta pequeña, se el estado de tu amiga y te garantizo que mientras tu sigas mis instrucciones no le pasara nada a ella ni al mugroso que trae dentro.

-pero qué es lo que quiere, déjela ir que quiere con ella-dijo Ginny desesperada viendo a hermione que estaba desmayada sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

-mira niña lo único que quiero es que des aviso a potter y Weasley de que ella y tu estarán en el poder de mi jefe y que si quieren volver a verlas tienen que ir a verlo a una audiencia privada, iras con mi recado y volverás a este lugar en 10 minutos si no apareces aquí en ese tiempo tu amiga se muere.

-p…p…pero ¿quien es usted y que es lo que quiere con ellos?-dijo Ginny ahora llorando y casi sin poder sujetar la varita.

-mira niña yo no voy decirte quien soy ni para quien trabajo pero solo quiero que hagas lo que te digo, ve y diles a los 2 que los espero en el centro del bosque Norringthon a las 8 p.m., deben de asistir puntuales pues sino están a esa hora o van con la orden del pollo tu y tu amiga no volverán a ver la luz, aunque yo te doy la opción de que no regreses y puedas salvar tu vida.

-claro que no, nunca dejaría sola a Hermione-dijo ella con coraje- así que tenga por seguro que en menos de 10 minutos estaré aquí.

En ese instante ella se desapareció y apareció en el atrio del ministerio, corrió como loca hacia los elevadores lloraba sin parar de la desesperación de saber que dejo sola a hermione. Los segundos que paso en el elevador se le hicieron que duraron horas, este se abrió en el 20 piso y salio como bala corrió por los cubículos pero no veía ni a Harry ni a Ron, los pocos aurores que estaban ahí la miraron extrañados y al ir hacia ella para ayudarla ella no tuvo otra opción y comenzó a gritar:

-Harry Ron salgan donde están,-volteo a ver a los aurores y les pregunto que si ellos no sabían donde estaban.

-no, no los hemos visto pero deben estar aquí no te preocupes ya los vamos a buscar –dijo uno de los aurores. En ese momento Draco salio de uno de los cubículos y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.

-Ginny que pasa porque estas así ¿que tienes?-le pregunto el con cara de susto por ver como estaba ella.

-Draco, Draco donde están Harry y Ron, la tiene Draco la van a matar yo tengo que volver Draco ayúdame –y lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar abrazada de el en ese momento el elevador se abrió y Harry y Ron salieron del elevador, Harry se quedo helado al ver a ginny abrazada de Draco pero en el momento se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba bien ellos corrieron hacia Ginny y draco, Ginny al percatarse que Harry estaba ahí lo abrazo y se aferro a el, el inmediatamente presintió que era grave pues ella se aferraba a el como si alguien la estuviera jalando el la abrazo también para reconfortarla cuando Draco hablo:

-Harry, Ron -les dijo draco ya que ginny no podía ni hablar todavía-ella me dijo algo de que tienen a alguien que van a matar a esa persona y que ella se tiene que ir.

Ron se quedo pálido y Harry casi se desmaya junto con Ginny al imaginar la desgracia que se aproximaba. Ginny en ese momento se calmo y soltó a harry y comenzó hablar:

-una anciana que nos pidió dinero tiene a Hermione ella le lanzo el hechizo desmaius y en este momento la tiene me dijo que viniera a decirles que si no van al centro del bosque norringthon a las 8 p.m. nos van a matar yo tengo que volver en 5 minutos o van a matarlos.

Harry, Draco y Ron se quedaron helados al oír el relato tardaron unos segundos en carburar las palabras de ginny hasta que ron hablo:

-¿a quien más tienen aparte de hermione que dices que van a morir si tú no llegas?-pregunto ron sin entender.

Ginny comenzó a llorar y lo miro con tristeza y comprensión ala vez.

-a tu hijo Ron, hoy el doctor se lo confirmó esta embarazada tiene 5 semanas esa era la sorpresa que ella te tenia sabia que no querías hijos pero pensó que tal vez ya dándote la noticia tu ibas a acceder, y por eso no quiso que tu la acompañaras al medico era una sorpresa para ti. Lo siento ron no la cuide bien es mi culpa y ahora debo irme si no llego a ella le pueden hacer daño. Se despidió de su hermano dándole un beso en la mejilla, y un abrazo el no reacciono al instante pero le respondió el abrazo y le dijo:

-tu no tienes la culpa de nada cuídala y cuídate tu también, es a nosotros a los que quieren así que ustedes estarán a salvo confía en mi dile a hermione que la amo y que todo estará bien cuídate ginny te quiero-le dijo ron abrazándola mas fuerte y ella llorando mas, enseguida ella se despido de harry dándole un beso y un abrazo y diciéndole –Te amo, por favor cuídate Harry, si te llegara a pasar algo nunca me lo perdonaría mi mundo gira en torno a ti y si tu me faltas ya no encontraría nada que valiera la pena sin ti- y dicho esto le dio un beso y bajo al atrio para poder desaparecerse.

En la sala de aurores estaba harry dando vueltas como loco reinaba un silencio abrumador estaban ellos solos en su cubículo, Draco estaba sentado en el escritorio con cara preocupada y Ron estaba recargado en la pared mas pálido que nunca pero muy calmado como para la ocasión, pero en esos momentos en el que Harry se disponía a hablar Ron cayo hincado y se tapo la cara y de pronto comenzó a llorar como loco harry se alarmo al ver así a su amigo pues el no lo había visto llorar desde hacia poco mas de 5 años cuando dumbledore murió.

Harry y Draco se hincaron enseguida de el y Harry le dijo:

-si amigo se lo que sientes, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ellos quien quiera que sean las van a tener a salvo hasta que nosotros lleguemos y vas a ver que las vamos a sacar de esto a ellas no las quieren, además Ron tu crees que no vamos a poder con ellos?, pudimos con el mago tenebroso que según esto era invencible, estos charlatanes no deben ser la gran cosa, ellos quieren morir y les concederemos su deseo, se metieron con lo que mas amamos en el mundo así que deberán atenerse alas consecuencias-le dijo Harry apretando el hombro de su amigo y con el coraje reflejado en sus ojos.

-Ron solo miro a sus amigos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se levanto y de repente su mirada se lleno de furia y dijo:

-voy a matar al maldito que este detrás de esto voy a matar a todos los que sean necesarios los voy a matar con mucho dolor-al momento de decir esto salieron chispas de su varita.

-que vamos a hacer Harry hay que idear un plan, yo no voy a dejar que vayan ustedes solos.

-si Draco lo supuse y creo que te vamos a necesitar, llévate la capa invisible, Ron y yo nos presentaremos y tu te esconderás en el bosque, buscas a las chicas y te las llevas, mata a todo el que te topes esta vez va a ser sin compasión ¿de acuerdo?

-si encantado amigo, voy a matar a todo el que se tope en mi camino.- dijo Draco con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-bueno pues creo que mejor hay que irnos porque si se entera alguien mas pueden estropear todo y algo podría salir mal-dijo Ron decidido.

-si tienes razón-lo apoyo Harry-

Salieron y tomaron el elevador pero en ese momento se toparon con Krum el los vio y le dijo a Ron:

-oye tu esperro que estés cuidando bien de Herrmonie por que si no te las verras conmigo se que erres un bueno parra nada perro pues ella vio algo en ti que nadie sabe que es-dijo viktor con desprecio.

Ron lo miro con toda la rabia del mundo y le dijo:

-mira estupido eso es algo que a ti no te importa así que mejor cállate si no quieres empezar una pelea aquí.-le dijo Ron apuntándole con la varita en el corazón.

-vaya ¿con que quieres pelear he Weasley?

Ron lo miro extrañado y le dijo

-oye tonto Krum ¿Dónde quedo tu acento búlgaro he?

-pues creo que mi acento búlgaro es solo un extra en mi personalidad a veces puedo controlarlo y hablarr sin el pero por lo regular lo uso pues eso a las chicas les encanta.- Le dijo el retándolo mas aun pues recordó que hacia ya 3 años cuando viktor fue a buscar a Hermione y le pidió que fuera su novia, el se lo dijo cuando todos estaban en casa de los padres de Hermione y este llego a interrumpir un brindis que estaban haciendo.

FLASH BACK

-bueno Ronald felicidades por tu premio y Hermione felicidades por tu nuevo puesto-dijo el señor Granger.

Estaban festejando que Ron tenía un premio al mejor guardián, de su equipo de quidditch y Hermione tenia un nuevo trabajo en la corte de los magos como abogada de las criaturas mágicas. Estaban cenando Hermione sus padres y Ron, ya que el siempre estaba con ella para donde quiera a pesar de que ellos no eran novios todos querían que lo fueran pero por alguna extraña razón Ron nunca se decidía y Hermione nunca le iba a decir tampoco, estaban cenando amenamente cuando sonó el timbre, el señor Granger fue a abrir y se encontró con viktor en la puerta, el ya lo conocía puesto que el cada vez que podía (que era muy seguido) visitaba a hermione.

El pasó y lo invitaron a tomar el café puesto que ya habían terminado de cenar, Ron desde ese momento se puso en tensión puesto que lo sacaba de quicio que Hermione lo saludara como si nunca lo fuera a saludar más en su vida. Estaban platicando todos amenamente (con excepción de Ron) y entonces Viktor se paro y volteo hacia Hermione y le dijo:

-Herrmonie, ahora que estoy aquí quierro pedirrte algo-le dijo el.-Sr. Granger sra. Granger quisierra que con el perrmiso de ustedes me perrmitan que Hermione sea mi novia. Ron en ese momento no tuvo otra reacción que gritar muy fuerte un NO. Pero luego que vio su falta al ver la cara de sorpresa y emoción de Hermione el se quedo de piedra, todos los presentes esperaron la reacción de Hermione y para desgracia de Ron fue un Gran SI, ella se levanto y lo abrazo y le dio un beso, Ron no tuvo mas remedio que felicitarlos y se fue a la primera oportunidad que tuvo el noto que Hermione estaba feliz pero lo veía a el cada vez que lo abrazaba o se le acercaba debía ser por que el andaba con lavender en ese momento pero no era lo mismo ella era solo una distracción pensó Ron pero aun así salio de la casa de Hermione con el corazón destrozado la amaba mas que a nada en su vida pero no podía decirle por el miedo a que ella lo rechazara. Pero por suerte todo después cambio.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-pues parece Krum que no todas caen redonditas a tu acento para muestra basta un botón-le dijo Ron señalándose.

-mira Weasley vete con mas cuidado si no…

-sino que Krum, no te conviene meterte conmigo en este momento-le dijo lanzándole un hechizo no verbal que Krum bloqueo de inmediato

Harry los separo pues ya estaban frente a frente.

-vamos Ron recuerda que hay otras cosas que hacer no te desquites con el en este momento hay otras personas que necesitan que estés con todas tus fuerzas ¿recuerdas?

-si Weasley esperemos que a la prroxima si puedas terrminarr lo que empezaste-y viktor se fue hacia el elevador.

-vamos Ron se que es un estupido pero no podías hacer una pelea aquí así que vamos, hermione y tu hijo necesitan de todas tus fuerzas.-le dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-sabes Ron ella ayer me lo dijo por medio de la oclumancia por eso yo ayer estaba tan sorprendido, me mostró que en sus pensamientos estaba una platica en la que tu le decías a George que no querías tener hijos y que era mejor esperar. Pero por lo que veo no piensas así ¿verdad?-le pregunto Harry examinando su rostro.

-claro que no Harry y creo que Hermione solo oyó y recordó lo erróneo yo dije que en ese momento no lo había planeado y que tal vez era bueno esperar pero que yo seria el mas feliz si nos ocurriera eso pero nunca iba a pasar por mi mente que se fuera a hacer realidad. Y si Harry estoy muy emocionado de que voy a ser padre y que por fin voy a tener la familia que siempre quise tener con ella. Pero nunca me imagine que me sucedieran tantas cosas malas y buenas en un solo momento, me sentía muy mal por saber que ella esta secuestrada pero me sentía alegre al saber que ella estaba embarazada, si tan solo me hubiera dejado que la acompañara al medico esto no hubiera pasado, yo no debí dejarla sola debí ir con ella pero no le hice caso y ahora ella y mi hermana están pagando las consecuencias-dijo Ron con los ojos cristalizados por unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Ron todo va a salir bien te lo prometo-le dijo Draco- vamos a hacer todo lo posible por que ellas estén a salvo ya veras.

Se desaparecieron y aparecieron en la casa de Harry. Se sentaron en la sala en completo silencio, paso un largo rato y después Ron pregunto la hora.

-son las 6:30-dijo Draco-ya casi es hora chicos

-si lo se ya quiero que sea la hora me muero por verle la cara la maldito ese para matarlo.-dijo Harry.

Siguieron hablando de lo que iban a hacer un largo rato.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar 2 muchachas estaban sentadas sobre una gran cama adoselada y una abrazaba a la otra y la consolaba

-calma Hermione ya veras no va a pasar nada no te preocupes Ron y Harry son muy buenos en su trabajo ellos podrán sacarnos de aquí.-le dijo Ginny a Hermione que lloraba sin consuelo.

-ya esta bien me tengo que calmar esto daña al bebe debo estar calmada-dijo hermione tratando de calmarse y tocándose el vientre.

En ese momento un hombre alto y con una capa negra entro en la habitación llevaba mascara como todos los hombres que eran sus aliados. Entro en la habitación y miro a todos lados. Camino hasta donde estaban ellas y hablo:

-¿como se siente señorita Granger?

Hermione volteo a verlo la voz le sonaba un poco familiar pero no podía recordar quien era además se le hacia obvio que conociera la voz pues si era un mortífago debía de conocerlo.

-hee bien gracias-contesto Hermione con sarcasmo-

-quiero que entiendan algo señoritas, yo no les voy a hacer daño he dado ordenes para que no las dañen durante su estancia aquí se que se oye cruel pero sólo las traje aquí para matar a sus respectivos esposos, lo siento pero ellos mataron a nuestro maestro y debemos vengar su muerte pero por suerte yo soy el que esta a cargo de esta misión y yo siento un gran aprecio por ustedes aunque se que después recibiré un buen castigo de mis superiores pero aun así ustedes gozaran de estos privilegios.

Ginny lo interrumpió y le dijo:

-eres muy amable pero si lo que quieres es matarlos te tengo una gran noticia ellos son mucho mas fuertes que ustedes. creo que no tienen mucha oportunidad con ellos así que creo que no les queda mas que esperar y ver su lenta muerte pues esa es la especialidad de mi hermano harry es un poco mas compasivo y los mata en el instante pero no se si cambiara de idea.-dijo Ginny en tono de burla al mortífago.

-ay señorita Weasley, yo no dudo de sus capacidades pero por eso están ustedes aquí necesitamos tocar sus puntos débiles y creo que solo ustedes son la única cosa por lo que ellos darían su vida, eso es lo malo de estar enamorado señoritas ellos son débiles cuando se trata de ustedes lo acabo de comprobar yo mismo cuando los vi antes de venir hacia acá, los estaba espiando y creo que están decididos a dar cualquier cosa por ustedes-hizo una pausa en la cual solo se comenzaron a oír los sollozos de Hermione y de Ginny pues ellas sabían que era verdad ellos darían hasta su vida por ellas y eso las asustaba mas que nada.-el las miro mientras lloraban y luego les dio un pañuelo y dijo-señoritas por favor, no me hagan eso me parten el corazón y aunque no lo crean yo si tengo uno y acepto a causa de esto soy muy vulnerable mucho mas que el señor tenebroso pero que le puedo hacer gracias a eso es por lo que les perdone la vida.-termino de decir el hombre, se dio media vuelta y antes de salir de la habitación les dijo:

-sus varitas se las entregaran mas tarde cuando ya todo el peligro pase mientras tanto ustedes estarán fuera de peligro en esta habitación.

Dicho esto salio de la habitación.

Ginny y Hermione se calmaron y Ginny le dijo a Hermione:

-Creo que podremos escapar si somos lo bastante listas Hermione creo que se me ocurrió algo muy bueno así que necesito de tu inteligencia para hacerlo.-dicho esto Hermione la miro como si viera a una loca que hablara puras estupideces.

Ellas siguieron hablando y caminando alrededor de la habitación.

**Eits Nair ai tan dos capitulos mas ia sabes esta historia t la dedico a ti te prometi q la seguiria i ai ta jejejeje sale amiga bae un beso**

**Tqm………**


	11. el enfrentamiento

Capítulo 11: el enfrentamiento

Ya eran las 7:15 de la noche el sol ya se había puesto y harry, Ron y Draco estaban mas desesperados que nunca en la mirada de Harry y Ron ya no se reflejaba nada mas que odio en la de Draco igual ya no había indicios de las lagrimas que Ron derramo hacia unas cuantas horas ahora era el mismo de antes con una mirada dura y sus expresiones secas.

Estaban caminando alrededor de la habitación cuando Harry hablo y les dijo:

-Draco creo que es hora de que tu te adelantes, hazte el hechizo desilusionador y ponte la capa vete en el coche y si es necesario no hagas nada de magia hasta que nosotros lleguemos quédate cerca del parque y nos comunicaremos contigo por medio de las antiguas monedas del ED, creo que ginny guardo la mía, la de ella y la de Dean ya que se la quito cuando corto con el-dijo esto ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia arriba a una habitación pequeña que parecía un pequeño closet busco en unas cajas hasta que encontró 3 galeones en una pequeña cajita roja que decía "recuerdos de howarts" bajo como rayo a la sala y le dio una a Ron y una Draco.

-bien amigos creo que ya esta llegando la hora, como dijo Harry yo me adelanto y esperare su señal, dicho esto se despidió de ellos dándoles un abrazo y deseándoles suerte salio de la casa y se oyó el ruido del coche de Harry.

Harry y Ron se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un momento entonces Harry abrió muchos los ojos y dijo: -nunca lo pensé tenemos poco tiempo pero hay que intentarlo-le dijo Harry a Ron después de que se vieron a los ojos fue como si los 2 pensaran lo mismo y eso que Harry no le leyó la mente a Ron.

Harry se sentó y cerro los ojos, tenia la cara de completa relajación, entro casi en un estado de trance parecía como si hubiera estado dormido pero no lo estaba se concentró lo mas que pudo el en su interior confiaba en que hermione abriera su mente sabia que era una gran legeremista y oclumantica pero eso era muy difícil de lograr pero aun así lo intentaría.

En su mente repetía una y otra vez –Hermione- hasta que oyó una voz que decía

-Harry, Harry es una trampa no vengan no nos pasara nada.

Hasta que por fin harry vio a hermione estaban en un lugar oscuro y solo se veía un pequeño cuadro del que salía una leve luz, Harry se sorprendió mucho al ver que lograron hacer la conexión mental con éxito, Harry vio a Hermione y de inmediato le dijo:

-Hermione tenemos poco tiempo, dime en donde están

-no lo se Harry yo estaba desmayada y Ginny dice que nos trajeron por traslador así que no se en donde estamos, solo se que estamos en una casa y es a donde a ustedes los van a traer, los quieren matar, nos dijeron que los amenazarían con matarnos si no cedían ustedes así que no deben venir. Termino de decir Hermione.

-no hermione nosotros vamos a ir solo necesito que cooperen ustedes también Draco ira por ustedes mientras nosotros los distraemos ¿entendido?, no dejen que las lleven fuera de la casa, exijan que quieren quedarse ahí para vernos o algo así, con eso tendremos para sacarlas por lo menos es algo de avance mantente en calma y esperen a Draco y hagan lo que el les diga.

-si Harry lo haremos, tengan mucho cuidado por favor, cuida a Ron y dile que estaremos bien.

-si yo le diré, dile a Ginny que la amo y que tendremos mucho cuidado.

-adios-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo y los 2 despertaron en ese instante.

-¿que paso?-le pregunto Ron muy asustado.

-pues que dio la casualidad de que Hermione también estaba intentando hacer lo mismo que yo y pues nos resulto mas fácil comunicarnos y así que me dijo que estarán en una casa y que nosotros también iremos allá y le dije que no dejaran que las llevaran a otra parte para que Draco pueda rescatarlas.

-si esta bien-dijo Ron, pensativo cuando de repente vio la hora en su reloj.

-HARRY, ya son las 7:45 vamos-dijo Ron muy asustado, y en ese momento salieron al jardín trasero y se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en la entrada a un bosque que estaba muy alejado de la civilización los muggles no lo frecuentaban pues decían que había animales salvajes y que ahí sucedían cosas raras, los 2 muchachos empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque cuando recordaron que tenían que avisar a Draco que ya estaban ahí y que los tenia que seguir hasta donde iban.

Harry saco una moneda dorada igual a un galeón y la toco con la varita, enseguida esta se torno en un color rojo y en ella estaban unas letras que decían "estamos aquí síguenos con cautela"

A unos 10 metros de ahí se encontraba un muchacho rubio debajo de un árbol tapado bajo una capa invisible y viendo la moneda, se levanto enseguida y leyó lo que decía, miro para todos lados hasta que vio a los dos muchachos, así los tres muchachos se dispusieron a entrar al bosque caminaron largo rato sin ver a nadie cuando de repente llegaron a un claro y vieron una casa con 3 luces encendidas se pararon de golpe y Harry dijo:

-ya es la hora.

-si ya es la hora-dijo Ron asintiendo y viendo fijamente hacia la casa.

Caminaron hacia la casa mientras Harry se percato de que Malfoy se disponía a entrar a la casa, pues ellos oyeron unas pisadas en las ramas que había cerca de ellos.

Harry y Ron ya casi llegaban a la casa cuando oyeron unos gritos que a Harry lo hicieron reír.

-oye tu mortífago cobarde dame mi varita y veremos si eres tan valiente como ahora haber no digas que solo lo haces por caballerosidad un cobarde es lo que eres ¿sabes?, y otra serie de palabrotas.

Harry y ron se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa en los labios por lo menos sabían que ellas estaban bien y que no les querían hacer daño.

Llegaron a la puerta y Harry toco, esperaron un momento y se escucharon pasos y la puerta se abrió un hombre de capa negra y con mascara los paso a la casa, era una casa muy elegante para estar a mitad del bosque la sala era grandísima con unos sillones muy elegantes color rojo de terciopelo y con hilos dorados en los bordes había cosas que parecían de mucho valor y algo que llamo la atención de ellos una foto de Hermione estaba encima de una de las mesitas de la sala y enseguida de la mesa estaba un sillón que estaba de espaldas y al parecer alguien estaba en el pues en cuanto ellos iban a hablar el sillón se volteo y en el estaba sentado la persona ala que ellos no reconocieron pues a pesar de no traer mascara traía el gorro de la túnica y era difícil ver su cara pasaron unos segundos cuando el hombre hablo:

-bienvenidos sean señor Potter, señor Weasley, quisiera agradecerles su asistencia y su puntualidad-dijo este, tenia la voz de un hombre joven y la voz se les hizo conocida pero no supieron de donde.

-si hemos venido es por 2 razones que tu sabes cuales son ahora si fueras tan amable nos podrías decir ¿que es lo que quieres de nosotros? Ya estamos fastidiados de esto y queremos acabar pronto así que por favor date prisa.-dijo Harry con tono autoritario y a la vez cansino como si el estar ahí solo fuera una pequeña escala antes de llegar a otro lugar mas importante.

-vaya Potter, paciencia, paciencia solo quiero negociar con ustedes, ya saben yo tengo sus tesoros mas preciados y como verán esos tesoros están bajo mi poder así que no pueden ponerse renuentes, he dado instrucciones que si yo no doy la orden de que ellas salgan en una hora las mataran y creo que no queremos eso ¿o si?-dijo en tono sombrío.

-esta bien desgraciado dinos que quieres y déjalas en paz-dijo Ron viendo hacia arriba y esperando que Malfoy les avisara que ya las había sacado de ahí para poder matar al desgraciado ese.

-esta bien Weasley lo único que quiero es su vida a cambio de la de ellas así de sencillo, ustedes se quedan y ellas se van, creo que es lo mas justo después de que tu tienes mas que perder ¿o me equivoco?

-no te atrevas idiota-dijo Ron apuntándole con la varita.

-si Weasley espere hasta el momento mas crucial para raptar a tu esposa fuentes muy cercanas a ellas me dijeron que ella podría estar embarazada así que decidimos esperar hasta que ella lo confirmara así que hoy lo confirmo y aprovechamos para felicitarla personalmente.-dijo este con una voz fría que parecía que no quería decir aquello y usted señor potter si quiere volver a oír los estridentes gritos de la señorita Weasley espero que también controle su carácter.

-eres un maldito no te atrevas a tocarlos, haré lo que tu quieras-dijo Ron de pronto bajando la varita. Y metiéndola en su bolsillo Harry lo miro y supo que eso no era una rendición si no que era la señal de Malfoy Harry ya había sentido también que algo le quemaba en el bolsillo y supo que era la moneda, lo único que no sabían era que no habían leído lo que decía la moneda y esta decía: "estoy con las chicas pero no podemos salir no ataquen todavía". Harry y Ron se miraron un instante y decidieron que iban a dar más tiempo para que se alejaran lo más que pudieran de la casa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de arriba las dos muchachas abrazaban a Draco y le daban las gracias por no dejarlas solas.

-shhhh no hagan mucho ruido pueden descubrirme, espero que Harry y Ron hayan podido leer la moneda si no estamos perdidos.-dijo Draco soltando a las chicas y yendo ala puerta a oír algo.

-nada-dijo Draco a las chicas -creo que tal vez si leyeron el mensaje si no creo que notaríamos si ese par hubiera comenzado con la masacre-dijo Draco riéndose.

-calma chicas ya verán que vamos a salir de esta.

-si Draco confiamos en ti-dijo Ginny, pues Hermione estaba muy pálida y parecía que no podría hablar, y en efecto en un instante tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar.

-vaya-dijo Draco-ese Weasley si que es medio impertinente para ocasiones graves-dijo el con un tono de broma que ginny también se rió.

-lo siento-dijo Hermione-es que ya ven con todos los nervios que traigo de punta es lo que me ocasiona-dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

-bien chicas creo que ya se que podemos hacer-dijo Draco muy seguro de si mismo.

-QUE-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Abajo los ánimos estaban más pesados, Harry y Ron no veían el momento en el cual poder atacar, hasta que el tipo dijo algo que los hizo explotar:

-bien muchachos, creo que ha llegado la hora, los dejare despedirse de sus esposas de una vez por todas las dejare ir y ustedes se quedaran aquí a pagar su deuda con todos nosotros.-dijo el hombre con una voz mas que asustaba era como cansada y quería zanjar el asunto.

-no pues creo que eso no va a pasar si nos quieres tienes que dejarnos luchar o que crees que tu señor tenebroso era un cobarde ¿como tu? El por lo menos tenia la decencia de pelear de frente y dejarnos pelear hasta la muerte, así que a ti te pedimos lo mismo, veremos quien es el mejor no crees-dijo Harry en tono de desafío.

-Mmm esta bien vamos a tener un duelo pero creo que no les importara que llame a unos amigos para que todo sea mas en familia ¿no creen?-en ese momento de la nada aparecieron mas de 20 mortífagos con sus varitas en alto y riéndose a carcajadas de la lamentable situación de los muchachos.

-vaya con que todos los niños exploradores nos acompañan ¿he? bueno pues así será-dijo Ron con un dejo de desprecio.

En ese momento uno de los mortífagos lanzo un hechizo:-CRUCIO-grito este y Ron con un movimiento flojo de la varita y casi sin voltear a verlo hizo que la maldición le diera directo al mortífago que la lanzo, solo se oyeron los sollozos del hombre que sufría por la maldición y Ron dijo con una mirada de indiferencia

-lo siento no puedo hacer nada por el como yo no lancé el hechizo yo no lo puedo parar así que se quedara o loco o muerto-dijo el con tono cancino.

Hermione y Ginny no pudieron evitar soltar un grito cuando oyeron ese grito de dolor, Harry y Ron quisieron morirse, ellas nunca habían salido de la casa Harry compuso su rostro para que no sospecharan pero Ron no pudo evitar palidecer y cambiar su rostro de dureza por el de preocupación y miedo.

Ese fue el momento que aprovecharon 6 de los mortífagos y les lanzaron un hechizo diferente cada uno:-¡BURSTPROTEC!- Harry lanzo el hechizo escudo para que los alcanzara a el y a Ron. El hechizo fue tan poderoso que mando a casi todos los mortífagos contra la pared.

Ron en ese momento se incorporo pues Harry tuvo que tumbarlo para que el hechizo protector los alcanzara a los 2.

Otros 5 mortífagos se disponían a lanzar sus hechizos pero el hombre que había hablado con Harry y Ron en un principio volvió a hablar y todos se callaron:

-esperen creo que esto no ira a ningún lado a si creo que es mejor traer a nuestras tan especiales invitadas ¿no?

Harry y Ron voltearon a verse y solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de arriba Draco les hacía el hechizo desilusionador a Ginny y Hermione si todo salía conforme al plan nadie saldría herido, Draco les puso la capa invisible encima y espero a que alguien abriera la puerta. Les deseo suerte por lo bajo y les dijo todo saldrá bien no las verán traten de pasar enseguida de Harry y Ron y solo díganles que ya pueden lanzar su bomba. ¿De acuerdo?

-de acuerdo- se oyeron unas voces pero ya no se veía de donde provenían

En ese instante alguien abrió la puerta e inmediatamente Draco lo recibió con el hechizo ¡AVADA KEDABRA! Ginny y Hermione no pudieron evitar un pequeño grito de impresión de ver como Draco no le dio ninguna opción al mortífago de defenderse.

Ellas tuvieron que aprovechar ese instante para salir del cuarto. Salieron y en ese instante vieron que Malfoy pasaba corriendo por un lado de ellas y se paro en las escaleras viendo a los mas de 20 mortífagos y a su líder rodeando a harry y ron, entonces el hablo antes que el mortífago:

-Harry, Ron las chicas no están aquí, deben acceder a lo que les piden o nunca sabremos de ellas, ya las busque en las habitaciones y no están-dijo Draco viendo a Harry y Ron con gesto de complicidad eso quería decir que estaban a salvo. Harry y Ron se miraron y le dijeron al líder de los mortífagos:

-¿donde están ellas? Tráelas rápidamente queremos verlas y cumpliremos lo que pactamos-le dijo Harry retándolo.

El mortífago se quedo helado según el ellas estaban arriba vio a Malfoy y luego hablo:

-tu ¿que haces aquí traidor?, no te cite aquí ¿o si?

-pues ya ves yo solito me invite, y ahora si nos dices donde están las chicas llegaremos a un acuerdo ¿si?

-que, que, ellas están en el cuarto principal mande a Roodsoon a buscarlas ¿donde esta el?

-lo mate-dijo fríamente Malfoy- me lo tope en el pasillo y se puso pesado y lo mate.

-Mmm pobre era un buen mortífago, bien pues creo que unos cuantos de mis mortífagos saldrán a buscar a esas mujeres que no saben obedecer una orden cuando se les dicen, y si mis mortífagos las atrapan no respondo-dijo este llamando a 8 mortífagos y diciéndoles en voz baja que solo ellos oyeron:

-si alguien le toca un pelo ala castaña les juro que será lo ultimo que hagan ¿entendido?

-si señor-dijeron al unísono.

Harry y Ron aprovecharon para ver a Draco y el les hizo señas con los ojos que ellas estaban detrás de el. Pues el sentía que alguien lo sujetaba de la capa.

Harry y Ron se relajaron un poco al saber lo que Draco había hecho no las había sacado, no podía ser tan tonto como para arriesgarlas así, ellos se relajaron un poco al saber que ellas estaban a salvo con ellos y se habían quitado a varios mortífagos de encima como un extra.

-el mortífago volteo y les dijo a ellos -bien creo que aquí el mejor equipo se lleva el premio ¿no? Vamos a luchar de verdad y no de entrenamiento como hace rato Malfoy, baja te doy la oportunidad de que te les unas a pesar de que eso seria trampa pero que se le va a hacer nosotros si somos honestos como veras.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y muy despistadamente se jalo la túnica en señal para las chicas lo siguieran el bajo la escalera poco a poco procurando hacer el mas ruido posible para que no notaran el ruido que hacían las chicas al bajar, Malfoy termino de bajar la escalera y se quedo parado al pie de ella pero derrepende las chicas casi caen al piso y empujaron a Draco así que el tuvo que quedar como un estupido por casi caerse como un tonto y gritar como mujer.

Los demás mortífagos se rieron de el y Harry no podía creer que no hayan sospechado nada, si que eran tontos pensó Harry pero mejor para ellos, de pronto el mortífago les grito, -bueno ya que estamos todos comencemos,-les hizo una gran reverencia y les lanzo el hechizo ¡SECTUMSEPRA!, Harry, Draco y Ron gritaron al unísono – ¡BURSTPROTEC!- y una gran burbuja blanca los envolvió Draco se movió antes de que la esfera los cubriera por completo para que las chicas pudieran entrar

El escudo era sumamente poderoso los cubría en su totalidad, ellos seguían lanzando hechizos y estos salían de la esfera pero no podían entrar, los mortífagos les lanzaron todo tipo de maldiciones y hechizos y ninguno podía penetrar en la burbuja, el jefe de los mortífagos era el mas desesperado por mas maldiciones que lanzo ninguna entro en la burbuja y al parecer esta se iba haciendo mas grande cayeron muertos 4 mortífagos hasta que Ron grito -creo que llego la hora amigos-

Harry y Draco asintieron y de pronto los tres volvían a convocar el mismo hechizo-¡BONES MORTHE!-gritaron los 3, de las varitas de ellos salieron rayos negros que se dividieron y les dieron a casi todos los mortífagos solo 3 de ellos pudieron esquivarlo, ellos los miraban con susto al ver lo que les paso a sus compañeros pues todos habían quedado reducidos en huesos no había sangre solo huesos y el cadáver de los 4 mortífagos muertos. Los 3 mortífagos que quedaron seguían observando el panorama y el jefe de ellos dijo:

Ya veo que han entrenado bien pero luego veremos como les va con todo nuestro ejército, y dicho esto dijo:-¡ACCIO TRASLADOR! Una vieja lata de soda salio de cocina, Harry les lanzo un hechizo mortal antes de que se fueran pero solo le dio a uno y el jefe y el otro mortífago ya se habían ido.

Los muchachos deshicieron el hechizo escudo y Ron y Draco cayeron al suelo hincados habían perdido mucha fuerza a causa del hechizo escudo, Harry apenas y podía mantenerse en pie cuando de la nada un rayo rojo paso a un lado de Harry casi le daba pero paso a su lado Ron se reincorporo rápidamente y vio al mortífago que salía corriendo por la puerta cuando alcanzo a darle con un hechizo mortal no verbal pero poderoso.

Ron volvió a tirarse cuando vieron que salía mucha sangre de en medio de donde estaban Harry y Draco, Draco toco con la punta de su varita al espacio vacío que había entre el y Harry, les quitaron la capa invisible a las chicas y vieron que Ginny y Hermione estaban cubiertas de sangre, Harry y Ron casi se desmayan al verlas así Ron levanto la cabeza de hermione mientras harry sujetaba a Ginny les tomaron el pulso y en efecto estaban vivas solo tenían pequeños cortes en los brazos producidos por la maldición que lanzo el ultimo mortífago aunque Hermione tenia un corte muy profundo en el lado izquierdo muy cerca del corazón, Ginny reacciono inmediatamente y miro a Hermione y luego a los demás, después de eso comenzó a llorar abrazada de Harry y solo decía entre sollozos que le dolían las heridas y que Hermione había recibido casi por completo la maldición.

Ron la levanto del piso y salieron de la casa sin hablar en cuanto estuvieron afuera los 3 muchachos se miraron y dijeron a San Mungo, y al momento de que iban a desaparecerse vieron que venían corriendo los mortífagos que habían salido en busca de Ginny y Hermione, Ron los miraba con furia y luego vio a Hermione que la traía en brazos y noto que perdía mucha sangre y les dijo a los demás –después vendremos por ellos. Y en ese momento se desaparecieron y aparecieron en San Mungo.

**Bueno espero que este capitulo les guste ami enlo personal no me convencio del todo pero según yo estabien ustedes diran……**


	12. las cosas que se oyen en un hospital

**Capitulo 12: las cosas que se oyen en un hospital**

**Se aparecieron en la sala de emergencias y Ginny les dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla **

**-el doctor webber es su doctor háblale a el para que también vean al bebe. Los 2 pueden estar en peligro con esta situación en la mañana es lo que le dijeron a ella.**

**Ron vio a una enfermera y le grito que atendiera a Hermione y a su hermana.**

**La enfermera las vio y en el instante apareció 2 camillas y las recostó en ellas se las llevo flotando con un movimientote la varita y se perdió de vista en el pasillo.**

**Harry ya estaba mas calmado, pero Ron estaba como loco, daba vueltas y vueltas mientras Draco lo veía, pasaron 20 minutos y un sanador muy anciano salio del pasillo, -los familiares de la señorita Weasley?-dijo el viejo sanador.**

**Ron y Harry se levantaron el sanador les pregunto que si que eran de ella y ellos contestaron.**

**-bien-dijo el sanador-la señora potter va a salir en 2 horas solo hasta que recupere la sangre perdida, pero no se preocupen esta fuera de peligro.**

**-disculpe doctor-dijo Ron como se encuentra la señora Weasley entro con mi hermana y tiene la misma maldición de ella.**

**-a si, usted debe ser su esposo ¿no?**

**-si-contesto el apresuradamente.**

**-bien, púes la señora Weasley como ya sabrá tiene 5 semanas de embarazo y sus heridas ya casi cierran pero la impresión de recibir la maldición no les hizo nada bien a ninguno de los 2 así que ella tendrá que quedarse como mínimo 1 semana internada pues tiene una amenaza de aborto y no queremos arriesgarnos, pero no se preocupe señor Weasley estando aquí y tranquila todo saldrá bien-le dijo el doctor poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Ron al verlo que el palidecía al oír estas palabras.**

**-gracias doctor, y ¿cuando podremos pasar a verlas?-pregunto Harry **

**-en un rato mas que terminen de hacerles las curaciones por completo yo les vendré a avisar.-dijo el doctor sonriéndoles y dándose media vuelta para volver a sus labores. Harry se tiro sobre una silla, Draco lo hizo igual y Ron volteo a verlos y dijo**

**-Bueno que les parece, creo que mis problemas nunca van a terminar ¿no? – les dijo a los muchachos con una mirada muy triste.**

**-calma Ron ya oíste al medico estarán fuera de peligro solo se quedaran aquí a que se recupere recuerda que pudo haber sido peor ya que a ella le dio la maldición por completo ya que a Ginny solo la rozo.-le dijo Harry muy serio y casi en forma de regaño.**

**-Si-dijo Draco- pero aunque sea tuviste el placer de matarlo tú mismo ¿no?-además ya por suerte ellas ya no están allá.**

**-si por cierto Draco sin ti nunca hubiéramos logrado salir de ahí por lo menos no con las chicas-le agradeció Ron a Draco dándole un apretón de manos.**

**-si Gracias Draco eres un gran amigo arriesgaste tu vida por todos y eso nunca lo vamos a olvidar-le agradeció Harry también.**

**-Vamos chicos que les pasa saben que eso lo hice gustoso ustedes son todo la mas cercano que se puede tener a una familia y por lo tanto tengo que cuidarlos-dijo Draco con una sonrisa en los labios y tocando el hombro de sus amigos-bien ahora déjense de cursilerías o si no van a pensar que somos mas que amigos hee-**

**Los muchachos soltaron una carcajada, se sentaron y siguieron hablando, pasó una hora y volvió a salir el sanador. Los 3 muchachos se levantaron de repente y observaron al sanador hasta que este hablo:**

**-bien señor Potter su esposa ya esta bien puede llevársela en cualquier momento pero si es posible que sea de una vez, ya que ella le esta gritando a todo el mundo que ya se quiere ir y que esta bien y otra clase de palabrotas que no las puedo decir-dijo el sanador a Harry, los muchachos se echaron a reír de tan solo imaginarse a Ginny gritándoles a todos los sanadores, Harry ya iba por ella cuando oyeron ala muchacha que venia gritando por el pasillo con mas de 4 enfermeras detrás de ella.**

**-DEJENME EN PAZ ¡QUE NO HAY GENTE GRAVE EN ESTE HOSPITAL!**

**-Parecen aves de rapiña esperando a que uno se muera**

**-pero señorita no se puede ir el doctor todavía no le da de alta oficialmente.**

**-QUE YA ESTOY BIEN a mi ese doctor me importa UN….-se cayo al ver a Harry y a Ron con los brazos cruzados y que la veían con la mirada severa.**

**En ese instante el sanador les grito alas enfermeras:**

**-pueden dejarla ir ya la di de alta no se preocupen estará bien.**

**Las enfermeras asintieron pero aun así ellas se quedaron mirando al marido de Ginny y decían -¿ella es la esposa de Harry Potter?,-no puede ser no es tan bonita como decían,-quizá le dio un filtro de amor. Estaban diciendo esas cosas cuando Ginny volteo a verlas y les grito:**

**-Las estoy oyendo bola de arpías si veo a una de ustedes cerca de mi esposo se las verán conmigo.-les volteo la cara y corrió a abrazar a Harry que se soltó riendo de la reacción de Ginny hacia las enfermeras.**

**La abrazo muy fuerte y le dio un beso luego ella fue a abrazar a su hermano y después a Draco.**

**El doctor se despidió de ellos y ginny le dijo:**

**-lo siento doctor lo que pasa es que he pasado por muchos problemas antes de venir para acá así que ando un poco irritable pero muchas gracias-dijo ginny un poco sonrojada.**

**-no, no, se preocupe y déjeme decirle que yo no concuerdo con las enfermeras creo que usted es muy bonita, incluso mas que el señor Potter, le dijo el doctor con una sonrisas paternal. Ginny volvió a sonrojarse y los chicos soltaron una carcajada de burla hacia Harry.**

**El sanador ya se iba cuando se dio media vuelta y dijo:**

**-lo siento casi se me olvida señor Weasley puede pasar a ver a su esposa, les pido por favor que no la hagan hablar mucho pues esta recuperando la sangre que perdió le dimos una pócima pero no pudimos darle lo normal para no dañar al bebe así que tardara un poco mas en recuperar toda la sangre, así que si gustan pasar esta en la habitación 115.**

**Dijo esto y se fue por el mismo pasillo que vino.**

**De inmediato Ron salio detrás del doctor y detrás de el ya iba Ginny pero Harry la detuvo y le dijo:**

**-es mejor que el la vea primero creo que deben hablar y es un momento de los dos creo que es mejor no molestarlos- ginny asintió y se sentó en medio de Harry y Draco.**

**Ron entro en la habitación con el numero 115, allí estaba Hermione acostada en una cama con la cara pálida y con algunos rasguños en los brazos, tenia vendas en el lado izquierdo donde le dio la maldición pues todavía sangraba poco pues la pócima no causaba todo su efecto ya que era lenta para no dañar al bebe. Ron la miro, ella todavía dormía su cara reflejaba dolor pero a pesar de eso se veía preciosa, avanzo hacia la única cama que había en el pequeño pero animado cuarto la decoración era muy alegre de hecho tal vez era para que los pacientes se sintieran mejor.**

**Se sentó en una silla que había enseguida de la cama y lo único que hizo fue quedarse a contemplarla no la quería despertar así que decidió solo quedarse y ver que descansara pero algo le causo curiosidad y decidió hacerlo, el movió su mano y la puso sobre el vientre de Hermione, ella en ese momento se movió pero no despertó solo se alcanzo a oír un leve susurro Ron se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hablando en sueños así que se acerco mas para oír lo que decía.**

**-no le digas a Ron-eso fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a oír. El se quedo un poco desconcertado por ese comentario la observo por un momento y le acaricio la mejilla y le beso la frente, eso fue suficiente para que Hermione se estremeciera y se despertara asustada y grito: RON.**

**El la calmo y le sonrió y le dijo:**

**-solo estas soñando amor, cálmate ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-B…bi...bien-dijo ella un poco desconcertada al ver que ya estaba en el hospital ya que ni supo como la hirieron-¿que me paso?, Ron ¿estas bien no te hirieron¿No te hicieron daño?-le pregunto ella preocupada y tocando el rostro de Ron como queriendo comprobar que si era el.**

**-si, yo si estoy bien desgraciadamente hubiera preferido mil veces que me hubieran herido a mí que a ti y a……-el iba decir que a su hijo pero prefirió esperar a que ella se lo dijera y continuo diciendo- a Ginny-**

**-que no, no digas eso-dijo ella poniendo un dedo en los labios de Ron-¿como esta Ginny?-pregunto asustada ella.**

**-Ginny la acaban de dar de alta después de que le grito a medio hospital que ya estaba bien-dijo Ron riéndose de su hermana.**

**-que bueno que este bien-dijo Hermione tratando de sentarse Ron la ayudo y ella lo vio como buscando que en realidad estuviera bien. Y así era ni siquiera tenia un rasguño en la ropa el estaba intacto cosa que hizo que ella cambiara el semblante de su cara por más despreocupada. Entonces ella le pregunto a Ron:**

**-y ¿que es lo que me paso? Solo recuerdo que ustedes acaban de quitar el escudo cuando volteamos a ver a Harry que se estaba casi desmayando por toda la energía que perdieron y de ahí todo se vuelve negro-dijo ella viendo fijamente a Ron.**

**- Bueno-dijo Ron-lo que paso es que en unos segundos un mortífago que se había escondido lanzo a Harry una maldición parecida al sectumsepra pero como ustedes estaban enfrente de el te dio a ti casi toda la maldición a Ginny solo la rozo por eso ella ya salio y pues ati todavía te falta recuperar la sangre que perdiste.-dijo el pelirrojo viendo la reacción de Hermione.**

**-que y que es lo que me dieron o que, Ron tienes que hablarle al doctor Webber el sabe que…………-ella se detuvo y Ron la miro con cara de preocupación.**

**-que¿que es lo que sabe el doctor Webber?-le pregunto este levantándose de la silla un poco enojado ante la actitud de su esposa.**

**-el sabe que estoy embarazada-dijo ella casi llorando y sin querer mirar a Ron.**

**El la miro con una sonrisa en los ojos y camino de nuevo a sentarse en la silla y ella continuo hablando:**

**-se suponía que era una sorpresa, tenia miedo de que te enojaras y por eso te lo iba a decir en la cena, se que tal vez no estaba todavía en nuestros planes pero créeme si esto paso es por que es algo bueno y nos cambiara la vida, para bien. Se que podemos con esto no te garantizo que nuestra vida siga igual, pero te garantizo una gran felicidad, si quieres alejarte un tiempo, pensarlo y volver, yo lo acepto-dijo esto en un tono mas triste- dime ¿Qué dices?-termino de decir ella y finalmente tuvo el valor de verlo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que el estaba sentado a su lado y tenia una gran sonrisa en los labios sus ojos reflejaban una gran alegría y su cara también, Hermione se relajo por completo y su rostro cambio por completo sus expresiones de la tristeza ala felicidad. Se quedaron un momento en silencio y Ron decidió hablar:**

**-es es la mejor noticia que me **

**Pudieron haber dado, ahora mi felicidad esta completa, Ginny me lo dijo cuando nos aviso que se las iban a llevar, no sabes como me sentí en ese momento, el mundo se me desmorono, ya no solo tu vida estaba juego si no la de mi hijo también y…-la voz comenzaba a quebrársele de tan solo recordar cundo Ginny le dijo que iban a matar a Hermione con su hijo dentro.**

**-pero ahora ya todo el peligro paso tu te repondrás y pronto nos iremos un tiempo de aquí, voy a pedir un permiso en el trabajo para poder irnos de aquí y alejarnos de estos malos recuerdos no quiero que estés preocupada de nada esto no volverá a pasar tomaremos medidas en el asunto y todo estará bien.-termino de decir esto y la miro ella estaba feliz y ella le dijo:**

**-perdón por desconfiar en ti Ron pero es que en realidad tenia mucho miedo de que me fueras a dejar y mas con las amenazas de esa……-ella no termino la frase por que Ron soltó una sonora carcajada como hace mucho no lo hacia. Ella lo miro enojada y el hablo antes de que ella fuera a protestar.**

**-no, no lo tomes a mal- decía el riéndose todavía-es que no sabes como te ves cuando estas celosa pero bueno ya en serio si ya conoces como es Lavender no se para que le haces caso-termino de decir con cara divertida**

**-hay si pues como ati no te dicen que van a hacer lo que este en sus manos para separarte de la persona que amas pues si tu no sabes lo feo que se siente-dijo ella un poco enojada.**

**El la miro y se le vino a la mente cuando Viktor le dijo casi lo mismo a el así que si el si sabía lo que se sentía, la vio y el recordando lo que le dijo el doctor que debía de estar calmada el decidió que era mejor que pararan la discusión así que el dijo:**

**-bueno ya cálmate ¿si? Ya sabes que tu eres la única en mi vida y así será no pienso cambiar de opinión así que tranquila cuantas veces te lo he dicho que solo a ti te amo y que siempre lo haré no debes de ser así debes confiar en mi como yo confío en ti ¿si?-le dijo el dándole un leve beso en los labios.**

**-si lo siento ya no se hablara del asunto esta bien-dijo ella como niña regañada.**

**-oye Ron con respecto a lo de hoy ¿quien crees que era ese mortífago? Cundo hablo con nosotras se mostró muy amable no nos hicieron nada es un comportamiento muy raro para un mortífago ¿no crees?**

**-si bastante pero nosotros nos encargaremos de eso tu no te preocupes ¿si?-dijo el recordando de repente que habían visto una foto de Hermione en la mesita de la sala del mortífago. El decidió no mencionárselo a ella pero tenia que hablarlo con Harry.**

**En ese momento entraron en la habitación Harry Draco y Ginny la ultima soltando el llanto en cuanto la vio en la cama.**

**-dios mió linda ¿que te hicieron esos desgraciados no puede ser te dio por completo la maldición?-dijo Ginny quitando a Ron de enseguida de la cama y yendo con su amiga a darle un beso y un abrazo que fue un poco doloroso para Hermione.**

**-calma Ginny estoy bien oye si salimos muy bien que a como pudo haber salido todo ¿no crees? Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Draco no hubiéramos salido de esta.-dijo la muchacha viendo a Draco y sonriéndole en una muestra de agradecimiento.**

**Harry volteo a ver a Hermione y ella le dio una gran sonrisa y el le dijo:**

**-me alegro de que estés mejor, y por cierto ahora ya lo puedo decir libremente Felicidades Hermione.-dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo a su amiga.**

**-Gracias Harry y de nuevo gracias ati Draco estoy muy agradecida que estuviste con nosotras y que los ayudaste a salir de esta eres una gran persona.-le dijo Hermione y Draco se puso rojo como el cabello de Ginny. Y le dijo:**

**-de nada Hermione pero sabes que ustedes son mis amigos y como les dije a los chicos son lo único que tengo son como mi familia así que no veo por que no iba a hacerlo-termino de decir viéndola rojo todavía y acercándose a la cama para darle la mano.**

**-ya, ya si Draco fue el héroe ¿no? si nosotros solo bebimos el te con los mortífagos mientras el peleaba con ellos ¿no?-dijo Ron con cara divertida.**

**-bueno. Bueno Weasley creo que ellas saben lo que es bueno ¿o no?-dijo Draco abrazando a Ginny y sentándose en la cama de Hermione sosteniéndole la mano todavía.**

**Ron sin querer se puso rojo por el hecho de que lo halagaran tanto. Y Harry dio un paso adelante y luego se arrepintió y mejor le dijo a Ginny:**

**-pues veo que ya te gusto estar abrazando a Malfoy ¿no? Si mal no recuerdo y con este van 3 veces que los veo abrazándose y solo las que yo he visto-le dijo el con un poco de indiferencia.**

**-si van 3 veces dijo Ginny pero en todas esas veces se merecía un abrazo-dijo ella soltándose de Draco y yendo con Harry a abrazarlo el primero no se dejaba y luego cedió como siempre ella era su debilidad.**

**Draco se rió y soltó la mano de Hermione no sin antes darle un beso en ella y le dijo:**

**-no se si es tu estado o que pero con el permiso de Ron te lo diré te ves ¡Preciosa!, radiante-le dijo Draco haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco ella le sonrió y le dijo un leve Gracias. Draco se alejo y al pasar enseguida de Ron el le metió el pie haciendo que este tropezara y casi cayera, Ron fue y se sentó enseguida de Hermione y ella lo miraba con cara de que lo iba a regañar cuando el hablo y dijo:**

**-si Draco tiene razón te ves más linda de lo que ya eras-le dijo el acariciándole el cabello, ella sonrió y en ese momento entro el doctor y los saludo:**

**-hola a todos, señora Potter que gusto de volverla a ver de nuevo-le dijo el doctor guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole como si fuera una niña pequeña- bien señora Weasley creo que se esta reponiendo muy rápido-dijo este al ver que sus heridas ya estaban casi cerradas, Ron se levanto y le pregunto al doctor:**

**-¿y como esta el bebe?**

**-es lo que vamos a ver en este momento -el doctor hizo lo que había hecho en la mañana y le pasó la varita encima de Hermione apareció el pergamino lo leyó y dijo:**

**-vaya este niño es bastante fuerte pues el este muy bien ella esta un poco débil pero al parecer ya recupero la sangre perdida, VAYA-volvió a decir el doctor haciendo que Ron diera un pequeño brinco del susto-creo que tal vez hoy mismo se los podrá llevar pues al parecer la amenaza de aborto solo fue un pequeño susto pues el pequeño esta muy bien y el estado de ella es bueno solo le voy a dar otras pastillas que son para un percance si siente molestias aparte de las normales pues se las toma y viene inmediatamente conmigo ¿si?-dijo esta vez refiriéndose a Hermione, lo normal me refiero a que tendrá muchas nauseas, vómitos, mareos y muchos pero muchos antojos pues al parecer el pequeño es muy comelón pues en cuanto recupero la sangre perdida absorbió los nutrientes de inmediato.-el doctor volteo a ver a Ron que la veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y les dijo:**

**-es el primero ¿verdad?**

**-si-dijo el **

**-si me imagine tu cara lo dice todo muchacho el miedo y la emoción se reflejan en tus ojos me encantan los padre primerizos-dijo este con tono soñador y volteando hacia arriba.-una vez que traje el mundo a los hijos del ex auror Michers, se desmayo y quedo inconsciente por 4 días cundo le dije que había tenido trillizos-dijo el doctor mirando hacia arriba como si anhelara esos tiempos, mientras Ron estaba poniéndose pálido de repente y entonces el doctor hablo: **

**-no, no se preocupe no creo que sea su caso aunque eso se vera mas adelante nunca se descarta la posibilidad claro, y dígame señor Weasley ¿ya no juega Quidditch?**

**Ron de repente tosió como si quisiera que el doctor se callara y el respondió:**

**-emm, no ya no juego creo que eso no era algo para mi-dijo el recordando los buenos tiempos cuando en su momento perteneció al equipo de Inglaterra pero lo dejo para poder ser auror ya que todos le decían que allí no tenia futuro a pesar de que allí era donde el estaba haciendo la verdadera fortuna.**

**-que lastima pero usted es aun muy joven todavía puede jugar ¿que no¿Qué edad tiene?**

**-22-contesto el-y si talvez todavía tenga oportunidad pero creo que prefiero mi trabajo como auror. **

**Harry y Draco se voltearon a ver con mirada cómplice, pues sabían que por Ron el seguiría jugando Quidditch, ya que el que lo dejo cuando se entero de que la razón de que Hermione no aceptara casarse con Krum fue por que ella le dijo que un jugador de quidditch no tenia mucho futuro, Ron jugaba en el equipo de Inglaterra y a la vez llevaba su entrenamiento de auror, pero el saber eso mejor renuncio al equipo y se dedico por completo a su carrera de auror así lo hizo para después proponerle matrimonio a Hermione y para que lo aceptara y en efecto lo acepto aunque ella lo hubiera aceptado aunque jugara quidditch.**

**Ginny y Hermione se miraron y pensaron en, que el adoraba mas el Quidditch que a ser auror pero no sabían la razón del porque lo dejo y Hermione nunca se lo pregunto pero ella temía que el volviera a jugar pues sabia que el se iría largas temporadas de casa y no lo vería tan seguido. El doctor termino de hablar con Ron y se dirigió a Hermione.**

**-bien señora creo que para mañana usted se podrá ir al parecer todo esta bien y creo que el pequeño reconoció a su padre pues al parecer ya se quiere ir con el, esas cosas pasan ¿sabe? Tanto en el mundo de la magia como en el muggle pasan esas cosas los bebes aun que sean pequeños tienen una magia innata, que es la del amor y como sabrán ningún mago tenebroso puede con ella-termino de decir el doctor viendo a todos los presentes- bueno pues creo que aclarado todo y si no hay mas dudas yo me marcho, señores, señoras compermiso estaré viniendo a verla cada hora para ver cual es su avance ¿si?-y el doctor salio de la habitación, todos se quedaron en silencio por alguna razón, Ginny se sentó enseguida de Hermione y le dijo:**

**-wow, es algo impresionante ¿no?-pregunto ella tocando el vientre de Hermione-¿Qué se siente¿Te sientes diferente?**

**-pues no lo se me siento extraña, aparte siento todos los síntomas esos que dijo el doctor, todavía no siento al bebe tal vez por que es muy pequeño pero si te sientes diferente como si todo el tiempo estuvieras alegre, se siente como si todo el tiempo quisieras estar riendo, no se es algo extraño- termino de decir ella riendo y viendo a Ginny con cara de desconcierto.**

**-vaya –dijo Ginny al final, ellas estaban hablando como si ellos no estuvieran ahí, los ignoraban no intencionalmente pero era charla de chicas, entre amigas así que no incluían a nadie solo a si mismas.**

**Ginny siguió hablando sin pensar solo dijo un comentario al aire que causo impacto en alguien en especial.**

**-ay que envidia, pero de la buena hee. lo que pasa es que a mi también me gustaría saber que se siente estar embarazada, mama me ha dicho que es algo inolvidable aunque dice que estoy muy joven aun pero yo creo que no –dijo Ginny con la mirada perdida en el vientre de Hermione, Harry que estaba mirando a Ron y Draco de repente se quedo como si lo hubieran petrificado y Ginny al parecer se acordó de que ellos estaban ahí pues se puso tan roja como su cabello y no le dirigió la mirada a Harry que estaba un poco aturdido.**

**Ron hacia un gran esfuerzo por aguantar la risa y Draco no se contuvo y soltó una carcajada, se calmaron el y Ron después de la severa mirada que les lanzo Hermione y Ginny todavía estaba volteada hacia ella, entonces se levanto como si la hubieran pinchado con una aguja, se dirigió hacia la puerta y dijo:**

**-Ehh disculpen tengo que salir, voy por un café ahora vuelvo ¿si?**

**-oye tu, estas loca ¿o que?-le replico Ron- no Ginny Weasley tu no vas a ningún lado sola después de lo que paso ni se te ocurra que las dejaremos que anden solas por ahí-dijo el mirándolas severamente, pues veía que Hermione ya iba a apelar lo que Ron decía.**

**-¡Harry! Ve con ella no quiero que ande sola, solo a ti te hace caso –dijo Ron viendo severamente a su hermana.**

**Ginny vio a Ron con coraje y volteo a ver a Hermione que le hizo cara de que no hablara Harry miro a Ron y luego a Ginny que todavía estaba roja, el le sonrió y le abrió la puerta y salieron.**

**-Ginny caminaba a toda prisa, Harry iba tras ella pero igual que ella no sabia que decirle a Ginny a el le sorprendió mucho que Ginny quisiera tener hijos tan pronto y tan joven. El también quería pero pensaba que Ginny decía eso por la situación del momento llegaron al elevador y Ginny tuvo que detenerse Harry llego al elevador y entraron en el. La voz dentro del elevador les dio la bienvenida y les pregunto a que piso se dirigían. Harry contesto que el quinto y la voz repitió-"quinto piso"-**

**-Ginny miro de reojo a Harry que estaba enseguida de ella, el también la miraba de reojo el estaba callado tenia las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás, ella vio esa actitud de el y Ginny no tuvo otra mas que reírse Harry la miro extrañado y se atrevió a preguntarle:**

**-de que te ríes- le pregunto casi ofendido-**

**Ginny se seguía riendo y le dijo mirándolo hacia arriba ya que el estaba mas alto que ella.**

**-es que lo siento Harry pero no tienes esa actitud desde aquella vez cuando éramos novios y por que una vez al creer que no iba a llegar nadie pues…… y entonces llegaron mama y papa y tu te levantaste y tomaste esa actitud.-dijo Ginny riéndose de Harry, el no pudo evitar acordarse de ese momento y soltar una sonrisa.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Harry acababa de finalizar el colegio y Ginny estaba de vacaciones de verano pues ya iba a su ultimo año, el ya era novio de Ginny los señores Weasley estaban encantados con el, solo que el problema era que todo el tiempo se veían en la madriguera pues las calles eran muy inseguras pues el acababa de derrotar a Voldemort y los mortífagos que quedaban andaban peor que antes y a pesar de no ser tan peligrosos como antes la gente prefería quedarse en sus casas, en la calle solo andaban los aurores buscando mortífagos, Harry a veces también iba pero cuando tenia que ir a ver a Ginny prefería mejor ir con ella y se iba a la madriguera, por lo regular todos los Weasleys estaban en casa por lo de la situación que había en las calles y a pesar de que ellos confiaban en Harry preferían que estuvieran en la casa para que ninguno corriera peligro. Por esta causa Ginny no podía estar sola con Harry ni cinco minutos. Se oían gritos de la señora Weasley regañando a los gemelos, o a Ron, o a Charlie o Bill o a veces hasta al señor Weasley que los saludaba y se sentaba en medio de ellos a hablar con Harry de algún artefacto muggle. Un día los gemelos tuvieron que salir a una de sus sucursales de su tienda de broma pues al parecer habían atacado así que Bill y Charlie se fueron con ellos, Fleur estaba en Francia con sus padres, el señor y la señora Weasley tuvieron que ir a una cena que ofrecía el ministerio a todos sus trabajadores, Ron había ido a un entrenamiento de quidditch así que de pronto Harry se quedo solo en la sala, volteaba a todos lados como esperando ver a alguien que se fuera a sentar ahí en cualquier momento pues el estaba acostumbrado que nunca estaba solo en esa casa, estaba viendo hacia la ventana cuando alguien estaba de pie enseguida de el, el se quedo con la boca abierta y con una expresión de idiota en la cara. Ese día Ginny se veía preciosa, el siempre la había visto que era muy hermosa pero ese día parecía que se esforzó por verse espectacular. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo con pequeñas flores rojas que resaltaban el rojo de su cabello, se puso unas zapatillas también rojas, se veía preciosa y muy, muy atractiva. Ella estaba todavía de pie cuando ella lo saludo:**

**-hola Harry, disculpa la tardanza pero es que estaba hablando con Hermione.-dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.**

**-s…si, si no hay problema-respondió el saliendo de su atontamiento momentáneo.**

**Estaban platicando a una distancia considerable, igual como siempre estaban acostumbrados a guardar un lugar para quien llegara que siempre se sentaban en medio. Ginny estaba escuchando atentamente a Harry, que hablaba acerca de una de las misiones a la que lo llevaron, el estaba poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso ante la mirada de Ginny y el hecho de saber que estaban solos no ayudaba mucho.**

**Harry siguió hablando ignorando estos detalles pero llego un momento en el que ya no pudo ignorar el hecho de que Ginny se había recorrido un poco hacia el, y lo volvió ha hacer y lo volvió a hacer hasta que estuvo enseguida de el. El paro de hablar y Ginny lo seguía viendo embobada, cuando ella le dijo**

**-por que te quedas callado**

**-mmm…n…no me quede callado solo me…… este, y ¿porque no vamos al jardín es una bella tarde?-le dijo mas nervioso aun.**

**-no prefiero quedarme aquí¿tu no?-esta vez Ginny le dijo eso al oído. Harry quiso decir algo pero al querer hablar no salio nada de su boca, Ginny se rió y le dio un beso que lo dejo sin aliento.**

**-vaya-dijo Harry un poco sorprendido-este…………**

**-jaja si hace mucho que ni siquiera nos dábamos un beso ¿no?-dijo Ginny un poco roja por lo que acababa de hacer. Harry se estaba riendo por lo sucedido y cuando menos se lo pensó ya tenia a Ginny encima de el, el obvio no se lo esperaba pero igual eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de Ginny, siempre lo sorprendía, el la tumbo en el sillón siguieron besándose entre risas y quejidos por un que otro golpe que se daban por el espacio tan reducido, la intensidad fue subiendo y estaban perdiendo el control de la situación cuando de repente oyeron el ruido de que ya había llegado alguien, cuando menos pensaron se escucharon las risas de la señora Weasley y la voz del señor Weasley que venia hablando con ella, Harry se quito de encima de Ginny, se abrocho bien la camisa con manos nerviosas, volteo a ver a Ginny y ella estaba con el cabello totalmente revuelto, ella se sentó y se subió los tirantes del vestido y se aliso el cabello con la varita, los dos respiraban con dificultada causa del susto y de lo demás.**

**El señor y la señora Weasley entraron ala sala y vieron a un Harry mas despeinado de lo normal con los labios pintados de lipstick de Ginny y muy, muy nervioso, por su parte Ginny solo estaba un poco despeinada y no tan nerviosa, la señora Weasley le dirigió una risita a su hija de complicidad mientras que el señor Weasley los vio a los 2 y le dijo a Harry entre enojado y burlón.**

**-Harry ¿desde cuando usas labial?- ¿de que color es cariño?-dijo ahora preguntándole a Ginny y esta un poco roja y sin mirar a su padre dijo:**

**-flor de nilo**

**Harry estaba parado meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás y con las manos en las bolsas igual que como estaba en el elevador.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita picara Ginny se seguía riendo de el cuando ella iba a hablar el la beso, le dio un beso que los dos buscaron, ella le respondió y como siempre el se olvido de todo, el siempre decía lo mismo, que cada vez que ella quería el era toda disposición en sus manos, estaban en su beso cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió y entraron 2 sanadores, Ginny y Harry se apartaron al oír las puertas del elevador, los sanadores les dieron las buenas noches **

**Y uno de ellos mostró un gran interés por Ginny, este la veía descaradamente a pesar de que Harry estaba abrazándola y era obvio que estaba con el, el sanador volteo a ver y se fijo en la cicatriz de su frente y este tuvo una risa burlona hacia el, eso le dio mas coraje a Harry pero se calmo al ver que Ginny ni siquiera se había fijado en el sanador pues ella estaba recargada el viendo hacia el techo del elevador así que Harry dejo que el la viera todo lo que quisiera, total ya estaba acostumbrado a que la miraran así, ya que Ginny era una joven muy atractiva y muchos hombres volteaban a verla y Harry después de un tiempo se tuvo que acostumbrar a eso. Llegaron a la quinta planta y las puertas del elevador se abrieron Ginny salio y Harry salio detrás de ella, los sanadores también salieron y el sanador todavía seguía viendo a Ginny, se sentaron en una de las mesas rezagadas del comedor y comenzaron a hablar:**

**-bueno Ginny¿quisieras contarme algo¿Qué te pasa?, últimamente has andado muy extraña y no se que es lo que pasa, hace unos días lo note pero siento como que hay algo que te preocupa o te molesta así que dime-le dijo Harry tratando de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella rehuia a su mirada.**

**-bueno, no se he estado un poco inquieta por lo de Hermione tal vez o no se que me ha pasado, creo que son simples cambios de humor no es nada grave ni que nos deba preocupar, no es lo que tu estas pensando Harry por que ya se que crees que tal vez yo estaba… pero no, y mucho menos lo haría por retenerte a mi lado ni nada, mucho menos para presionarte-dijo ella como si el le hubiera dicho que si estaba embarazada y que si por esa razón el tenia que seguir con ella. El se le quedo viendo extrañado y ella seguía sin sostenerle la mirada cosa que el supo que ella temía que el le fuera leer la mente, el claro nunca lo hacia pues se le hacia algo muy deshonesto, pero el no tenia que leerle la mente para saber que le pasaba. Después de un rato que Harry se le quedo mirando el reacciono y hablo:**

**-¿Qué? Ginny que pasa contigo te conozco bien por que dices esas cosas de que te voy a dejar y las demás estupideces- esta vez el le hablo un poco mas fuerte y ella lo noto pues era raro verlo enojado, pero cuando se enojaba el daba mucho mas miedo que Ginny y eso que ella si que daba miedo. Pero ella no se ofendió por el hecho de que el casi le había gritado y ella también le respondió:**

**-no lo intentes, ni se te ocurra leerme la mente, no te atrevas-le dijo Ginny muy enojada y apuntándolo con un dedo, pues vio que el la miraba a los ojos y no tenia la mirada de siempre.**

**-sabes bien que no me atrevería además, sabes bien que no necesito leerte la mente para saber que es lo que te esta pasando o para saber que me estas mintiendo, podrás mentirle a los demás pero no sabes mentirme a mi.-le dijo el un poco ceñudo y oficialmente enojado.**

**-si claro eso me pasa por estupida no te puedo mentir pero al parecer tu si a mi ¿no?, claro el gran Harry potter un gran oclumantico y toda la cosa pues aun así te descubrí en tus mentiras- le dijo Ginny subiendo un poco la voz, pero gracias a que el comedor estaba lleno nadie se daba cuenta de que discutían.**

**Harry se quedo pálido y no supo que decirle, ella decía que lo había descubierto, pero como iba a saber ella lo que el había hecho a escondidas, además el se lo ocultaba muy bien pero eso lo averiguaría después lo principal era poder contentarla. El iba a hablar para defenderse cuando alguien llego hasta su mesa y los interrumpió.**

**-hola Harry, hola Ginny-saludo una preciosa joven de cabello negro intenso, cuerpo esbelto y delicado y en su rostro se veían unos rasgos orientales, era totalmente preciosa a Ginny se le fue el alma a los pies, como iba a competir con semejante modelo, -pensó ella-si ella era bajita y con el cabello rojo que no le daba un aspecto tan sexy como el cabello de Cho y no tenia un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de Cho, aunque en realidad ella llamaba mucho mas la atención que Cho pues Ginny tenia esa coquetería innata casi como las veelas pero en ese momento ella se sentía una cucaracha, de repente al ver a Cho ella cambio su semblante se puso un poco pálida y sin poder evitarlo se le cristalizaron un poco los ojos, pero luego recupero el semblante al ver que Harry la miraba como viendo por que reacciono así, así que ella le dedico una gran sonrisa a Cho y le dijo:**

**-a hola Cho, hace tiempo que no te veía que tal como estas,-le dijo Ginny ya un poco calmada.**

**-si ya van a ser 3 años que no te veo, a Harry lo veo algunas veces en los entrenamientos de el o en sus misiones pero a ti no te había visto, si estoy bien, bueno, no tan bien como tu que te ves preciosa casi por nada eras la mas popular con los muchachos en la escuela ¿no?-le dijo Cho en tono un poco de sinceridad pero a la vez era con doble intención. Harry le dirigió una mirada severa a Cho y luego volteo otra vez hacia Ginny.**

**-jaja gracias, pero creo que es al revés tu eres la que te ves muy bien has cambiado mucho desde la escuela-le dijo Ginny sinceramente pues era verdad ella se veía espectacular.**

**-gracias, oigan y que hacen aquí nada grave ¿espero?-dijo sinceramente la muchacha.**

**-no-contesto Ginny quitándole la palabra a Harry-estamos aquí para ver a Hermione ella tuvo una leve complicación con su embarazo y vinimos a acompañarla.**

**-vaya no sabia que estaba embarazada, que buena noticia, deben de estar felices ella y Ron ¿NO?**

**-si en realidad si, pero eres de las primeras que te enteras pues apenas esta mañana se enteraron.**

**-a que bien pues los felicitas de mi parte y creo que le comentare ese detalle a Lavender a ver si así lo deja en paz porque como sabes ella no quita el dedo del renglón.**

**-mmm si eso creo que va a estar bien, la verdad no se que es lo que les pasa a unas en lugar de buscarse hombres solteros los buscan casados, no se que fijación es esa-dijo Ginny con tono de normalidad pero viendo a ver que reacción tenia en Cho, que puso cara seria y fingió una leve sonrisa pero algo nerviosa, Harry solo se volteo a otro lado para no ver a ginny.**

**-bueno creo que yo me despido solo vine por unos papeles del ministerio y me vine por un café y ya perdí mucho tiempo así que ya debo irme, adios Ginny, gusto en saludarte-y le dirigió una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja y luego dijo- adios Harry, nos vemos en el trabajo, y le dirigió otra encantadora sonrisa a Harry, cosa que enfureció mas a Ginny.**

**Ella volteo a ver a Harry y parecía como si lo hubieran noqueado el estaba con la mirada un poco perdida en la taza de café y Ginny al verlo le dijo:**

**-bueno creo que es hora de ir a ver a Hermione ¿vienes?-le pregunto la muchacha levantándose de la mesa y parándose a un lado de el.**

**El se levanto en seguida y no supo que decirle, el estaba furioso y ala vez le asustaba el hecho de que Cho hubiera llegado a hacer sus insinuaciones después de que Harry le dijo que no lo hiciera. Llegaron al elevador y Harry le hablo a Ginny con voz un poco insegura:**

**-gi… ¿ginny¿que pasa que es lo que paso que me estabas diciendo en el comedor?-le dijo Harry, pero esta vez sin mirarla a los ojos, cosa que Ginny noto, pero también cuando el le dio la cara vio en el una profunda tristeza que ella no pudo resistir y le dijo:**

**-no, no es nada, Harry lo que pasa es que los chismes de siempre ya sabes, pero no, no es nada lo que me pasa es que como traigo los nervios muy alterados por lo de hoy pues debe ser eso por lo que explote-le dijo ella agachando la cabeza y derramando unas lagrimas por todo el orgullo que se trago por no decirle todo en ese momento, pero ella se detuvo a pensar que tal vez el no estaba haciendo nada en realidad y tal vez solo por sus reclamos podría perderlo. el la vio y se fijo en las silenciosas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, ella se había volteado para que el no la viera pero no pudo evitarlo, el la vio y su semblante cambio por completo, pues cuando aun tenia cara de enojado verla a ella así, le partió el corazón no le gustaba verla llorar y mucho menos por su causa, el se acerco un poco a ella como tanteando el terreno por si ella lo rechazaba, ella no se movió, cosa que fue un alivio y ala vez una decepción pues en otras circunstancias ella lo hubiera abrazado para llorar en su hombro, el la abrazo y ella lo único que hizo fue recargarse un poco en el, paso solo un instante y ella dejo de llorar y se safo de el y le dijo en tono de disculpa.**

**-te voy a manchar tu camisa, es tu favorita- dijo ella con una sonrisa y secándose unas lágrimas que todavía brillaban en sus mejillas y el le contesto:**

**-no importa se le quitan pero en cambio de mi mente no voy a poder borrar las lagrimas que estas derramando por mi culpa-el le agarro la mano y la iba a besar pero en ese momento el elevador se abrió y ella le huyo con la excusa de que salieran, el se golpeo con la palma en la frente y diciéndose "idiota" ella ya iba por el pasillo y el iba corriendo tras ella pues antes de entrar en la habitación de Hermione el quería hablar con ella, pero no la alcanzo y ella entro en la habitación, el tardo un instante en entrar pues se quedo afuera maldiciendo en voz baja y pensando que podía hacer para que ella no pensara eso de el. Entro en la habitación y Ginny estaba abrazada de Luna que al parecer había llegado un poco después de que ellos se fueron por lo que el alcanzo a oír. Luna dejo de abrazar a Ginny y luego fue a abrazar a Harry. Estuvieron hablando todos, un buen rato hasta que noto que Ginny le hizo una seña con los ojos a Hermione y a Luna, ellas solo asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a hablar en voz muy alta:**

**-ay si Hermione que miedo tener un bebe dicen que si uno quiere saber que se siente que intentes sacar una sandia por el orificio de una uva-dijo Ginny**

**-si y dicen que las cesáreas son mucho peor, imagínate si a las brujas les duele como no les dolerá alas muggles pobres mujeres-dijo Hermione y comenzaron a hablar de un parto que Hermione había visto en la escuela muggle de una prima. Ellos al empezar a oír eso comenzaron a toser y hacer ruido para no oír su conversación pero no soportaron así que Draco dijo:**

**-disculpen vamos por un café ¿quieren algo?**

**-no- contestaron las 3 al unísono y siguieron hablando como si no las hubieran interrumpido, ellos salieron como bala y Harry se quedo intrigado al saber que les iba a decir Ginny, pero Ron se quedo parado detrás de la puerta y dijo muy pensativo:**

**-mmm no se lo que piensen pero estas traen algo raro, no creen que es bueno que oigamos a ver si siguen hablando de los partos o solo nos sacaron para hablar de algo que no nos quieren contar, además después de lo que les paso hoy tal vez no nos quisieron decir algo que para ellas no es nada pero para nosotros puede ser una pista ¿Qué piensan?-termino de decir Ron cuando Draco saco 3 hilos de color carne que en efecto eran las orejas extensibles se las dio a los otros dos y se recargaron muy despistadamente en la puerta para poder oír claramente todo como si estuvieran ahí alrededor de la cama de Hermione, que era donde estaban las chicas, y de pronto se oyó la voz de Hermione:**

**-que pasa Ginny ya los sacamos ahora dinos ¿que paso?**

**-pues resulta que acabo de ver a Cho Chang en la cafetería y por dios no la había visto como en 3 años la mujer esta preciosa parece modelo, sus piernas me llegan aquí- dijo Ginny haciendo la seña de que le llegaban al cuello- tiene un cuerpo espectacular, en realidad no dudaría nada en que Harry me engañara con ella- se oyó la voz de Ginny como triste y ala ves con coraje. Harry, Draco y Ron le dieron unas palmadas de apoyo a su amigo y Draco le dijo muy bajito,-lo ves te dije que era mejor hablar sinceramente desde el comienzo- Harry asintió triste y siguieron escuchando:**

**-si lo se, ya la he visto algunas veces en el ministerio la verdad si es muy bonita, casi todos en el ministerio andan detrás de ella-dijo Luna como siempre sin un toque de prudencia.**

**-que pero de que hablan por dios Harry nunca te haría eso Ginny, el te adora no se por que desconfías de el sabes muy bien que el no es así-dijo Hermione regañando alas 2 muchachas, afuera Harry levantaba el brazo y gesticulaba con los labios "gracias amiga".**

**-hay no empieces con esas estupideces Hermione, confías demasiado en personas que no deberías, yo también te puedo decir lo mismo de Ron que el te adora y que nunca te haría eso pero no podemos meter las manos por nadie pues nunca se sabe quien nos puede traicionar, tu solo dices eso porque no le viste la cara que puso en la cafetería, la culpa lo corroe y se puso mas nervioso que no se que, además Cho insinuó muchas cosas que me hicieron pensar que me ha estado viendo la cara desde hace mucho.-termino de decir ella, todas guardaron silencio y mientras tanto afuera Harry estaba que rabiaba de la ira que le entro por el problema en que estaba metido sintió como si de repente le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la cara, Ron le mostró su apoyo dándole una palmada en la espalda y sonriéndole como diciéndole que se calmara.**

**-y que vas a hacer Ginny ¿lo vas a dejar¿te vas a divorciar¿O le vas a devolver la misma jugada? Ni modo que digas que no le puedes hacer lo mismo ya ves que a ti te sobran con quienes engañarlo-dijo Luna**

**Harry afuera no quería ni respirar para oír claramente la respuesta que diera su esposa.**

**-ay Luna, no lo se-guardo silencio por un momento y comenzó a sollozar, el llanto era evidente y ella siguió hablando- tal...ez sea solo u…na aventura, un peque…ño escape de la mono…tonia, tal vez es un tipo de f…fantasía y luego se enfade y todo quede atrás-termino de decir Ginny entre sollozos mas fuertes, en su voz se notaba que le dolían las palabras que acababa de decir, afuera Harry estaba mas que enojado triste el la conocía mejor que nadie y sabia que si el le hubiera hecho eso ella lo hubiera dejado sin mas preámbulos pero al oír el dolor en sus palabras y al oír que ella no lo iba a dejar que lo iba a dejar divertirse con Cho eso era que ella debía de quererlo mas de lo que el pensaba y le dolía que ella estuviera sufriendo así con el.**

**-Y con respecto a devolverle la jugada pues también paso por mi cabeza pero no nunca lo considere una opción de verdad puesto que me iba a sentir muy mal por ese hecho de utilizarlo de una manera tan cruel, nunca le hubiera hecho eso a Leo-dijo Ginny un poco pensativa.**

**-¿pero como? ya tenias a alguien en mente para eso, y precisamente a Leo, pobre chico, que bueno que no lo ibas a hacer-dijo Luna, Afuera Harry estaba con la boca abierta y no sabia que pensar, en realidad había pasado por la cabeza de Ginny engañarlo solo por creer que el la engañaba y además quien es el tal Leo¿por que Ginny considero utilizarlo a el?**

**-oye Ginny pero ¿cuando lo volviste a ver o que?-pregunto Hermione**

**-un día que fui a buscar un regalo para papa lo encontré en una tienda de muggles buscando unas cosas para su casa y entonces lo vi, me invito a tomar un café y accedí y estuvimos charlando un rato por cierto muy aburrido pues me estuvo hablando sobre su trabajo ya sabes de que es jugador de jútbol o algo así.**

**-fútbol Ginny, no se como Leo no se da cuenta de que sabes muy poco sobre la vida de los muggles como para tener una conversación decente con el.-dijo Hermione riéndose de Ginny.**

**-lo se pero el cree que como soy mujer no se nada de deportes, pero pues si de su deporte no se nada, pero la cuestión es que el empezó a decirme que yo le gustaba mucho y que nunca había conocido a nadie como yo y todas esas tonterías que dicen todos para llevarte a la cama, intento besarme y yo le di una bofetada y le dije que me dejara en paz y que estaba felizmente casada, y resulta que el le pregunto a la madre de Hermione mi dirección y comenzó a mandarme flores casi todos los días con notas de disculpa y la verdad es que unas si eran muy buenas un día de hecho tuve que decirle a Harry que yo había comprado esas flores porque me encantaron solo que la nota si la tire, un día de esos fue cuando me llego la información de que Harry se había visto de nuevo con "esa" decidí que tal vez seria bueno tener un plan B así que le hable a Leo, estaba decidida a pasearme y exhibirme con el para que llegara a los oídos de Harry pero después de pensarlo bien decidí que no era buena idea así que fui a tomar un café con el y le dije que todo quedaba olvidado pero que ya no me buscara que yo amaba a Harry y que no quería estropearlo todo, así que el comprendió todo y me dijo que solo me tomara una foto con el para no olvidarme que yo era la mujer con la que siempre soñó y que siempre iba a ser mi amigo.-termino de decir Ginny y sin querer las 3 soltaron un gran suspiro. Harry siempre estaba conciente de que Ginny era preciosa y sabia que era capaz de despertar toda clase sentimientos en un hombre, pero nunca se había sentido tan amenazado por nadie.**

**-ay, como quisiera que Draco me dijera eso es mas me conformo con que me mande flores desde hace mucho ni siquiera me dice algo lindo-dijo Luna un poco triste.**

**-si de hecho a mí tampoco Ron me manda flores ni me dice cosas lindas pero luna tu y yo deberíamos estar acostumbradas pues Draco y Ron ya vez que siempre han sido muy poco detallistas así que no se, es mas ya ni nos deberíamos de enojar, pero en cambio Ginny si que es privilegiada, el siempre le mandaba flores y le hacia unas preciosas cartas ¿verdad Ginny?**

**-si lo se pero ahora ya ni siquiera una simple flor, como les digo de hace como unos 5 meses para acá el ha cambiado mucho conmigo, yo no le comento nada para no iniciar una pelea pero pues……-dijo Ginny.**

**-oye Hermione pero tu hubo un momento que estuviste privilegiada, cuando anduviste con viktor el siempre te lleno de detalles y te daba unas cartas preciosas.**

**-ay si –dijo Ginny suspirando-recuerdo aquella carta que te mando cuando el salio por un mes a jugar a Grecia y te dejo esa preciosa carta que lo que más recuerdo es que te dijo:**

**Gracias por hacer que en mis momentos de soledad tu recuerdo me acompañe y me anime para recordar que no estoy solo y que mi vida tiene sentido por fin.**

**Te amo **

**Viktor.**

**-termino de decir Ginny y las 3 soltaron un suspiro de nuevo.-afuera los muchachos voltearon los ojos en expresión cancina, no entendían por que ellas con una simple carta podían ponerse así.**

**-oye Ginny antes de que se me olvide¿es verdad que tu te besaste con viktor?- Harry afuera al oír eso se quedo con la boca abierta y escuchando atentamente.**

**-oye¿y a ti quien te dijo?**

**-bueno pues yo, mmm le comente a Luna ese pequeño detalle-dijo Hermione casi riéndose.**

**-mmm bueno pues si Luna pero fue solo una vez, lo que paso es que fue cuando Hermione se fue un tiempo a estudiar al extranjero ¿recuerdas?- luna asintió y Ginny continuo hablando.-bueno pues como recordaras yo no andaba con Harry el y yo habíamos cortado por que tuvimos problemas con una tipa que según el accidentalmente se metió en su cama, pero bueno, resulta que Viktor me invito a un juego de Quidditch así que fui con el estuvimos viendo el juego y todo y cuando se acabo me invito una copa así que nos fuimos a su departamento y comenzamos a platicar y a beber unas copas, entones el me dijo que no podía entender porque Hermione lo había rechazado y que se sentía muy mal etc. Yo le conté lo que sucedió con Harry y como los dos estábamos muy tristes pues una cosa llevo a la otra- termino de decir Ginny. Harry afuera estaba rojo del coraje y de la impresión de que Krum no conforme con Hermione también con Ginny.**

**-oye, oye pero que no solo fue un beso-le pregunto Luna.**

**-pues si solo nos besamos y nos divertimos no llegamos a tanto pero si pasamos un muy buen rato-le dijo riéndose Ginny.**

**-puedes creerlo Luna, yo no me entere hasta hace unos días que yo le dije que Viktor besaba muy bien y ella me dijo –si ya lo creo¿puedes creer eso?, dijo Hermione riéndose.**

**-oye no me digas nada, el no andaba contigo y yo no andaba con Harry así que no puedes reclamar nada, aparte tu fuiste la ganona tu los disfrutaste mas de 8 meses en cambio yo solo una noche.-le dijo Ginny. Afuera Ron y Harry estaban que echaban chispas por la cabeza estaban rojos del coraje, Draco solo los miraba riéndose.**

**-bueno Luna creo que solo faltas tu para estar todas a mano-le dijo Ginny. Luna se rió y eso dijo todo.**

**-¿qué? Tu también ¿Cómo?**

**-uff fue hace mucho, en unas vacaciones que tome cuando nos graduamos Ginny y yo del colegio, era en los tiempos en que yo no soportaba a Draco, fui a tomar unas vacaciones con mis tíos a Bulgaria y resulto que ellos conocían a la familia de Viktor así que casi todas las vacaciones me las pase con el, el me llevo a dar un recorrido por los lugares mas bonitos de Bulgaria y siempre decía lo mismo, -a herrmonie le encantaría esto- y pues en un día no se porque pero se me antojo darle un beso y se lo di, claro no paso a mas, aparte que pues no me gustaba en realidad solo que es no se, no me gusta pero ese tipo es irresistible y su acento me en-can-ta. Pero como les digo solo fue algo poco relevante así que tampoco cuenta porque no estaba con Draco y Viktor no estaba contigo.-dijo Luna defendiéndose de la mirada entre acusadora y risueña de su amiga, ellas soltaron una carcajada y ellos se quitaron los orejas extensibles y Ron dijo:**

**-creo que eso es demasiada información por hoy así que mejor dejamos esto ¿no?- dijo el muchacho que estaba un poco consternado de que Viktor se haya besuqueado con las 3 chicas y que ellas solo se reían de ése hecho.**

**-yo nunca me iba a imaginar que Ginny se iba a besar con Viktor ¿no que entre amigas siempre hay un código no escrito que según esto es de que los novios de sus amigas están prohibidos para ellas?**

**-pues si pero ya ves que las dos se defendieron de que como el en esos momentos ella no andaba con el pues les pareció correcto, pero creo que no es tan correcto.**

**-si opino igual, además eso no me preocupa tanto como el otro tipo que menciono Ginny ¿Quién será ese tal Leo?**

**-pues quien sabe amigo, lo único que sabemos es que es Muggle y es vecino de los padres de Hermione.-dijo Ron.**

**-si pero creo que lo que te debe preocupar es sacarle de la cabeza a Ginny que la engañas con Cho, pues aunque ella dice que no va a tomar cartas en el asunto no te sorprendas que cualquier día te llague la notificación de divorcio, o que cualquier día encuentres la casa sola.- le dijo Draco, algo preocupado.**

**-si lo se creo que debo de hablar con ella y cuidar muy bien mis palabras y rogar que ella me crea por que si no estoy oficialmente soltero.-dijo Harry algo triste y cabizbajo.**

**-descuida Harry, Draco y yo te vamos a ayudar para que Ginny te crea ya veras que si te creerá ella te adora así que te creerá.**

**-eso espero-dijo el moreno mirando a sus amigos.**

**-oigan-dijo Draco, mañana nos vamos a Paris ¿creen que sea buena idea dejar solas a las chicas?**

**-mmm pues he pensado en eso y creí que lo mejor era que a las chicas las dejáramos a cargo de una guardia de aurores, creo que aunque yo me quedara ellas están ahora en una amenaza constante y creo que lo mejor es que les pongamos una guardia creo que Moody nos ayudara con eso, así que no se que piensen ustedes.-termino de decir Ron.**

**- si tienes toda la razón Ron creo que es mejor que contactemos a Moody para que esta noche ya todo quede arreglado-dijo Harry.**

**-esta bien yo le hablo a Moody y mientras tanto ustedes díganles a las chicas, obvio que la que mas va a rehusarse será Ginny pero pues de eso solo Harry puede encargarse, ya que nomás a el le hace caso.-dijo Ron.**

**-esta bien -dijeron Draco y Harry y entraron a la habitación.**


	13. ya no me hagas daño

Capitulo corto pero espero Que les guste, creo que voy a subir unos 2 capítulos mas de una vez jajaja, pss gracias a los q me han dejado reviews de verdad que aprecio mucho sus comentarios y disculpen a los que no les gusta la historia pero la verdad sol

Capitulo corto pero espero Que les guste, creo que voy a subir unos 2 capítulos mas de una vez jajaja, pss gracias a los q me han dejado reviews de verdad que aprecio mucho sus comentarios y disculpen a los que no les gusta la historia pero la verdad solo escribo por que esta pagina nos da esa libertad y si lo quieren criticar o no pues me da igual mientras no lo afecten directamente todo bien jejeje……nair amiga...lov uuuu

Y pss espero no echarme mucho de cabeza pero mmm pienso terminar con cierto personaje que esta inspirado en mi vida

Alguien a quien incluí aquí y no tiene nada que ver en la historia original de personajes de HP, pero si no puedo matarlo en la vida real talvez lo haga aquí, hay personas que hieren y lastiman y personas como el que no le importa cuanto daño me hizo solo me mato muy lentamente y ya no siento siquiera dolor solo ganas de que todo de el acabe……bien me desahogue ahora si ahí les dejo el Cáp..

jejejej gracias por leerme

byebye

besos

Capitulo 13: ya no me hagas daño

-las chicas estaban hablando y de pronto guardaron silencio al ver que habían entrado los muchachos, Ginny ni siquiera volteo a ver a Harry y en cambio Luna y Hermione lo voltearon a ver sin poder despistar su enojo Harry trato de ignorar ese detalle y Draco al ver la expresión de las chicas decidió decirles el plan antes de que comenzaran a atacar a Harry:

-mmm chicas hemos estado hablando y pues en base a los problemas que se han presentado creemos que lo mejor es que durante estos 3 días que estemos ausentes ustedes estarán custodiadas por unos aurores que se les asignaran a cada una, no queremos que pongan ningún pero, sabemos que se pueden cuidar solas, pero creo que también es por nuestro bien mientras estemos ausentes así que necesito de su total autorización, y si amor me refiero a las 3 pues yo ya estoy metido en esto y no me extrañaría que la agarraran contra ti también-termino de decir Draco dirigiéndose a Luna por ultimo esta asintió y Hermione también, el rubio tenia esa característica de hablar como padre de ellas cuando se trataba de su seguridad pero gracias a eso ellas cedían a la petición.

-como tú quieras cariño-dijo Luna tomando de la mano a su marido, este le sonrió y miro a Hermione pidiendo también su respuesta.

-si Draco creo que es lo mejor la verdad es que es un alivio porque después de lo que paso no me sentiría segura en la ausencia de Ron.-dijo Hermione, tomando la mano de Ron también, este le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente y miro a su hermana el iba a hablar y draco le gano y dijo:

-y que dices zanahoria, creo que si dices que (si) vas a tener mas gente a la que gritarle-dijo Draco riéndose para que la pelirroja cambiara su rostro, cosa que funciono pues ella le sonrió y le dijo:

-yo no soy ni gritona, y mucho menos peleo con la gente, así que no es verdad y no me digas zanahoria hurón-le dijo Ginny en respuesta a lo que el le dijo y le saco la lengua, todos soltaron una carcajada y Ginny dijo:

-esta bien si ustedes consideran que es lo mejor para nosotras esta bien, pero espero que solo sea mientras ustedes están fuera-advirtió Ginny.

-si solo mientras estemos ausentes-respondió Harry, tentando el terreno a ver si no le empezaba a gritar y para su sorpresa no fue así, y ella dijo:

-esta bien, si tu crees que es lo mejor y así estas tranquilo yo haré lo que tu me digas-dijo Ginny mirando a Harry, el le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sintió un alivio momentáneo pues ella no mostraba enojo alguno contra el pero era algo peor la tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro, en sus ojos se notaba que estuvo llorando el aparto la mirada de ella pues no podía soportar verla tan triste. Estuvieron hablando un rato, Ron había ido a tratar de comunicarse al ministerio, cuando de la nada en la mesita de Hermione aparecieron unas hermosas flores de todos tipos.

-vaya Hermione ¿te las envió Ron?-pregunto Luna al ver que ella comenzaba a leer la nota.

-mmm no miren-dijo ella con la cara roja y dándole la nota a Ginny, ellos la leyeron y se sorprendieron al ver lo que esta decía:

_TU OPACAS SU BELLEZA_

_ESPERO QUE TE_

_RECUPERES_

_PRONTO_

_CON AMOR:_

_VIKTOR_

Los muchachos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y ellas soltaron un leve suspiro.

-bueno pues lo mejor es que no le digas a Ron que viktor te envió flores pues creo que en este momento anda un poco susceptible con lo de ustedes.-dijo Draco riéndose, Luna le dio un codazo y Hermione asintió algo nerviosa.

-bien pues las voy a enviar a casa para que no tengas problemas con el-dijo Ginny moviendo su varita y desapareciendo las flores.

-si. Oye hace mucho que no compras flores como las de la otra vez-le dijo Harry. Con doble intención para ver su reacción ya que el tal Leo le mandaba flores, y en efecto ella se puso algo roja y abrió la boca para contestar pero no salio nada de su boca, Hermione al ver esto hablo inmediatamente para desviar el tema, Draco las miro con incredulidad pero divertido a la vez no entendía como decían ser tan honorables si estaban ocultando eso, aunque no era nada en realidad tenia que encontrar algo con que fastidiar ala prefecta perfecta, como le decía Draco a Hermione cuando la molestaba para reírse:

-gracias Ginny, oigan pero ¿como supo el que yo estaba en el hospital?-pregunto Hermione captando la atención en algo que ellos no habían notado siendo tan obvio, Draco y Harry se miraron y Luna dijo:

-hee creo que eso es mi culpa, yo le dije que estabas aquí, es que estábamos en la otra parte de su entrevista-dijo Luna viendo al piso y con la cara roja, además sabia que después vendrían los reclamos del ex-Slytherin por no informarlo con respecto a la entrevista cosa que no se hizo esperar por que le gano a Hermione al hablar:

-¿que?, ¿no me dijiste que ya habían terminado con eso? ¿No que ibas a estar con tu padre?-le pregunto con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y se notaba que volvía su humor de los mil demonios.

-no lo que paso es que no me entendiste bien amor, te dije que iba con mi padre porque ya iba a terminar su articulo, draco vez nunca me pones atención.-dijo Luna viéndolo enojada. Draco no dijo nada pues estaba acostumbrado a que eso pasara pues era verdad nunca ponía demasiada atención en las cosas que ella decía, pero no por eso le iba a ganar la batalla pero cuando ponía cara de niña buena el no tenia otro recurso mas que ceder, estaban hablando y riéndose de como Malfoy termino controlado por Luna cuando Ron iba entrando.

-bien ya esta todo arreglado, ¿que? ¿Que les pasa? pero que cara tienen todos-dijo Ron al ver que todos tenían cara de susto cuando lo vieron entrar pues Draco estaba diciendo Que Krum era de Hermione y que lo dejara en paz que al fin Weasley estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el, todos cambiaron la cara pues a pesar que era broma si Ron oía eso no lo tomaría como tal y era capaz de empezar un duelo solo por eso.

-nada, que cosas dices Ron, que pasa ¿que te dijo moody?-pregunto Harry restándole importancia a la situación con un movimiento de la mano, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba riendo para que no sospechara, el pelirrojo lo miro algo alarmado y le quitó el brazo y se alejo un poco riendo y dijo:

-ei,ei,ei no por ser pelirrojo me confundas con la enana hee??-todos soltaron una carcajada y Ginny una de sus acostumbrados insultos a su hermano por decirle enana, Ron hizo como que la ignoro y la pelirroja bufo y se sentó enseguida de hermione y escucho lo que Moody le dijo a su hermano:

-mañana en la mañana va a mandarnos a 6 de los mejores aurores pero no son de la orden por si acaso ocupamos refuerzos que estén disponibles, partimos temprano en la mañana pero aun no se la hora por que se mandaran varios equipos primero así que no se en a cual estamos o si saldremos a horas diferentes.-explico Ron.

-perfecto, creen que estamos para la hora que quieran no?? No puedo creerlo esto acaba con mi paciencia-dijo Draco un poco enojado, y Harry dijo:

-la verdad si me molesta un poco que Moody solo por que somos de confianza y todo eso nos mangonee a su antojo, no por que no quiera ir pero es algo molesto no podemos estar despiertos toda la noche esperando a que el nos llame-dijo el moreno viendo a sus amigos.

-pues es eso o no vamos chicos ustedes decidan-dijo el pelirrojo viendo a los dos muchachos con su típica mirada de: son unos maricas- Harry y Draco se miraron y dijeron:

-esta bien lo haremos .Ron les sonrió y se volteo a ver a Hermione:

-¿como te sientes Hermione?-le pregunto Ron

-ya me siento mejor, gracias

-que bueno, oye mama dijo que mañana vendrá a cuidarte se puso como loca, se muere por venir a verte y me dijo que ella le quería dar la noticia a tu mama, en cuanto llegue de Francia de ver a Bill ira con tu madre ya sabes como es.

-si si lo se, por mi esta bien-estuvieron un momento hablando cuando Luna dijo que ya era hora de irse Hermione tenia que descansar, Ginny apoyo esto y así que los 4 se despidieron de Ron y Hermione.

Afuera del hospital los 4 decidieron que era bueno ir a cenar algo antes de ir a su casa ya que los 4 estaban todavía muy despiertos y nada cansados. Así que los 4 fueron a un lindo restaurante muggle que estaba a las orillas de la ciudad el favorito de Ginny y Luna. era un restaurant con una hermosa terraza con mesas circulares y sillas de hierro forjado, una hermosa decoración tipo veneciana y con unas hermosas luces románticas colgadas de un hilo que atravesaba la pista de baile que era algo pequeña pero era del tamaño justo para que las parejas se abrazaran lo suficiente, se sentaron en un de las mesas que estaba algo arrinconada enseguida de un árbol decorado con pequeñas luces, justo para que nadie los escuchara de lo que hablaban aunque tenían una excelente vista a la pista de baile, estuvieron cenando amenamente solo que Ginny y Harry estaban mas distantes que nunca.

-¿quieres bailar?-le pregunto Luna a Draco, observando la tensión que había entre sus amigos lo mejor seria dejarlos un momento solos para que trataran de arreglar sus asuntos ya que ese lugar era romántico e inspiraba a estar bien con los tuyos.

-mmm no creo que no es buena idea linda.dijo Draco tomando mas vino de su copa y sin notar la indirecta de su esposa, Luna miro al cielo y tomo aire, hizo lo que siempre hace cuando Draco no quiere bailar, invitar a Potter.

-bueno, Harry ¿tú si quieres bailar?, me encanta esa canción y odiaría no poder bailar, además con el perdón de Ginny pero eres un buen bailarín-le dijo Luna a Harry con malicia, el desde luego adivino sus intenciones y le dijo:

-claro Luna vamos-Harry hizo como que se iba a levantar cuando Draco se levanto primero

-ya Luna vamos, ¿que crees que Potter baila mejor que yo? Por dios si compadezco a Ginny cada vez que baila con Potter termina con los pies destrozados de tanto pisotón-le dijo riéndose, se levanto de la silla y caballerosamente tomo la mano de Luna, Harry se rió de que siempre funcionaba la misma treta con el rubio y volvió a sentarse.

Salieron a la pista y se perdieron entre todas las parejas que bailaban. Ginny observaba a las demás parejas bailar y mientras miraba a los demás bailar ella le dijo a Harry:

-y mañana entonces ¿si te vas a ir?-pregunto ginny queriendo verse indiferente pero Harry noto su temor en su voz, y el le contesto mirándola aunque ella no lo miraba.

-¿Qué? A si a Paris, pues si, habíamos considerado no ir para quedarnos con ustedes pero después decidimos que era mejor ir pues queríamos ver quienes eran los que están detrás de esto.-termino de decir Harry viendo a Ginny que estaba todavía observando hacia la pista de baile. Ella volteo a verlo y le tomo la mano y le dijo:

-¿cuídate si? Vuelve sano, y cuida a mi hermano ¿si?- le dijo viéndolo ahora si a los ojos y el noto la suplica y el temor en ellos y al parecer también amor, el le sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo y dijo:

-te lo prometo Ginny volveré contigo y cuidare de Ron, no te preocupes, no pienso dejar que te libres de mi tan fácil pelirroja-le dijo sonriéndole picaramente, Ginny le sonrió y el beso su mano. Y le dijo:

-Ginny, quería pedirte algo, pero no se si quieras pero, pues quería saber si querías irte a unas pequeñas vacaciones conmigo, lo que pasa es que creo que necesitamos mas tiempo juntos así que pensé que tal vez ¿podríamos ir?-termino de decir Harry un poco nervioso e impaciente viendo a la joven, y al ver su expresión el ya no necesitaba que ella respondiera tenia esa expresión que ponía cada vez que abría un regalo en navidad o cada vez que el le daba una sorpresa.

-claro que si,-pero de repente su rostro volvía a estar triste, y continuo hablando-bueno mas bien cuando llegues hablaremos de ello-dijo ella en tono un poco sombrío y volteando a la pista de baile otra vez, no podía ver esos hermosos ojos verdes y decir que no a algo, por dios pensó ella, sabia que si el le dice: "viviré unos días contigo y otros con Cho" ella seria capaz de aceptar solo por que el se lo pedía, era lo que mas amaba en la vida, su amor de infancia y su sueño echo realidad y ahora se lo querían arrebatar como si nada, pero ella tenia que hacer algo no podía quedarse sin el, ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos y escucho que Harry respondía:

-e…ee...esta bien Ginny como quieras-dijo el apretando con mas fuerza su mano y negándose a perderla, era lo que mas quería y si Voldemort no se la arrebato menos una estupidez de esas lo alejaría de ella, tenia que arreglar las cosas con Cho para que lo dejara vivir en paz si no Ginny iba a irse de su lado. Ginny sintió como Harry apretó su mano y ella lo miro y vio que el miraba su mano y se aferraba a esta como cuando no quiere que se valla cuando sale con Hermione, ella sonrió y no resistió y le dijo al oído:

-por ahora es mejor que nos dediquemos a estar tranquilos y disfrutar de esta linda noche ¿no crees?, aunque deberíamos irnos pronto si no, no podremos despedirnos como se debe-le dijo ella al oído mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo de la oreja, el como siempre caía rendido ante ella así que solo pudo decir un susurro que se oyó como un "aja" tratando de que ese susurro no sonara a gemido, no entendía porque la pelirroja lograba ese efecto en el, lo volvía loco solo con un susurro, una mirada, cualquier cosa que ella hacia para llamar su atención lo lograba.

Ella ya no se pudo contener si bien era cierto que ella estaba un poco enojada no podía dejar de amarlo y no podía dejar de demostrarlo, así que a causa de esto ella lo beso, a Harry ese beso lo tomo por sorpresa, pues no se hubiera esperado eso de ella en ese momento. El se dio cuenta que ella lo besaba igual de apasionada que siempre y no noto ninguna diferencia así que el decidió que eso era una buena señal y correspondió el beso que ella estaba subiendo de tono, Harry estaba perdiéndose en su boca cuando ella se aparto un poco y le dijo sobre sus labios-AQUÍ NO Potter, no me gusta tener publico- el se rió y ella le dio un corto beso cuando Luna Y Draco volvieron a la mesa y Draco iba mas enojado que de costumbre.

-bueno ¿y a ti que te pasa?-le pregunto Harry, que se dio cuenta de que ellos habían llegado cuándo oyó el fuerte bufido que soltó el rubio.

-no preguntes Potter, creo que estoy a punto de………-pero no termino su frase a causa de que Luna no soporto y se soltó riendo con una sonora carcajada.

-bien Luna cuéntanos que le pasa a este amargado-dijo Ginny, que acariciaba la mano de Harry mientras este sonreía tontamente.

-jajajajaja, es que, es q…que-pero ella casi no podía hablar por la risa que le ganaba. Y no continúo hablando hasta que se calmo unos segundos mas tarde:

- es que estábamos bailando cuando unos niños le hablaron a Draco para que se acercara y los niños le dijeron que si les podía enseñar a hacer magia con las cartas (las muggles)aclaro esta, y el muy sabio según intento hacerlo y al quinto intento un niño se levanto y le dijo: -eres malísimo para hacer magia, nunca serás un mago, así que los niños se levantaron y le dieron la espalda jajajajajajajaja-termino de decir Luna, Ginny no aguanto y se soltó riendo, Harry tardo un poco mas hasta que no aguanto y también soltó una carcajada, Luna volteo todavía sonriendo a ver a Draco y le dijo el oído:

-para mi si eres uno de los mejores magos que hay.

Dicho esto, el se relajo un poco mas hasta que el también termino riéndose junto con sus amigos, pasaron un rato mas riendo de Draco y tomando unas copas mas hasta que Luna y Draco decidieron irse y Ginny y Harry hicieron lo mismo.

Harry y Ginny ya estaban en su casa, ella estaba saliéndose de la ducha y estaba secándose el cabello tomando decisiones y pensando en como le diría a Harry que ella ya sabía lo de Cho pero que lo perdonaba, siguió divagando un momento cundo por fin decidió salir del baño, salio y dijo:

-bueno señor Potter espero quieras llevarte un buen recuerdo a Paris- dijo ella, pero nadie le respondió por que Harry ya estaba acostado y muy dormido apenas alcanzo a ponerse los pantaloncillos del pijama y se tiro a dormir, ella lo miro y sonrió levemente, lo tapo y le dijo:

-vaya, debes estar muy cansado-mientras le acariciaba el rebelde cabello- te amo Harry, por favor no me dejes, se que tu también me quieres pero ya no me lastimes-dijo la muchacha que seguía tocando el cabello de su marido y miraba hacia un punto fijo de la pared, así que ella no se dio cuenta cuando el abrió los ojos, y el al darse cuenta de eso inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar. Ella se levanto de la cama y la rodeo para poderse acostar, pues ella dormía para el lado de la pared. Harry sabia que ella si lo quería pero esa noche el se sentía que no era merecedor ni siquiera de un beso de ella se sentía mal de que ella sufriera por el, pensó que lo mejor era haberse hecho el dormido, así que lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse dormido abrazándola y solo se conformo con quedarse dormido aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar unos gritos desgarradores se escuchaban, unos pájaros que estaban posados en un árbol emprendieron vuelo al asustarse por los lejanos gritos que llegaban hacia ellos. Esos gritos definitivamente eran de alguien que estaban torturando en ese momento.

-y espero que no vuelvan a fallarme por que la próxima los mato a los 2.-dijo el hombre con voz áspera mientras los dos hombres se retorcían del dolor que les había causado la maldición torturadora.

-claro maestro, no fallaremos se lo juro-dijo uno de los hombres ya incorporándose lo mas que pudo y haciendo una leve reverencia.

-y tu eres el que mas me decepciona eso nunca me lo hubiese esperado de ti, los otros mortífagos que sobrevivieron me dijeron que diste la orden de que no las lastimaran, te dije que no hay porqué flaquear, que no entiendes que de esto depende nuestra total victoria, el señor tenebroso nunca pudo alcanzar la victoria que nosotros estuvimos a punto de hacer y tu la dejaste ir solo por ¡una sangre sucia¡ eres un grandísimo idiota, pero sabes que te daré el privilegio de que cuando matemos a esos idiotas tal vez dejemos que te la quedes si haces lo que se te pide claro.-dijo el hombre con un dejo de burla y desprecio en su voz.

-haré lo que usted me pida maestro-dijo el muchacho que estaba delante de el.

Pasaron solo unos momentos cuando se comenzaron a oír los gritos desgarradores de nuevo cosa que quería indicar que los hombres estaban siendo torturados de nuevo.


	14. celos

Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

Ya estaba amaneciendo cundo una muchacha pelirroja estaba parada en el balcón de la linda casa del valle godric, estaba metida en sus pensamientos viendo el alba, volteo a ver el reloj y vio que eran las 4:30 de la mañana. Siguió mirando hacia el cielo que todavía estaba estrellado pero ya se notaba que no era de noche era un amanecer muy frío, pero ella sentía una tranquilidad inesperada la muchacha soltó un grito cuando unas manos le rodearon la cintura, ella volteo a ver a harry y le sonrió el hizo lo mismo y le dijo a oído:

-que haces aquí ¿no podías dormir?- la abrazaba por la cintura y sintió como ella se estremeció levemente al escucharlo

-no, no podía dormir, no se porque-le respondió la muchacha recargándose en el muchacho.-y ¿tu?

-mmm pues note que no estabas en la cama y para mi sorpresa estabas aquí, poniéndote de carnada para cualquiera que quisiera hacerte daño-le dijo el riéndose. La muchacha se volteo riéndose y le respondió:

-ay vamos ¿como van a venir por mi estando en el balcón? – le pregunto ella viendo fijamente al muchacho y acariciándole el rostro. El sonrió y asintió como dándole la razón a ella. La pelirroja le dio un beso y el le correspondió como era debido, el siempre se volvía loco cuando ella lo besaba de esa manera, Harry se separo un poco y le dijo:

-vamos a dormir preciosa hay que levantarnos temprano recuerda-le dijo acariciando su rostro, Ginny le sonrió seductoramente y le dijo al oído:

-no quiero dormir precisamente-el sonrió y ella comenzó a besar su cuello, ella sabia que el no podía resistirse a ella con eso, necesitaba estar con el en ese momento y sintió que el también, ella siguió su camino de besos conduciéndolo a la cama, el por mas que quería aclarar su mente no podía sabia que la pelirroja lo volvía loco, ella lo desvestía lentamente una crueldad para Harry que ya estaba bastante excitado, ella lo hacia lento sabiendo que era una tortura para el, ella ataco su boca y esta vez algo mas apasionada casi atrevida para ella y su cara angelical que Harry sabia que de ángel no tenia nada. Ginny restregaba su cuerpo en el de el. camino a la cama quedaron recargados en el tocador de Ginny, Harry estaba recargado en este con Ginny encima de el besándolo, ella puso las manos en la cintura de su pijama y bajo lentamente una mano por este, Harry no pudo evitar un gemido, Ginny sonrió y siguió su tortura con el, harry estaba con la respiración agitada, Ginny lo besaba hasta que Harry no aguanto mas tomo a Ginny de la cintura y la giro sentándola sobre el tocador tirando todo lo que había en el, la sentó bruscamente y la beso con pasión y algo de desesperación, su lengua exploro lo que ya conocía de su boca pero que le encantaba saborear, Ginny soltó un gemido al sentir sus manos en sus senos que la acariciaba con desesperación, a Ginny le gustaba, vamos le encantaba despertar esa pasión en el, tenían sed el uno del otro y hasta saciarla por completo no iban a parar, harry la comenzó a besar lentamente tratando de hacerle a ella lo mismo que le hizo a el, la torturo, besando sus senos sobre el camisón de seda, toco sus piernas y sus muslos, y rozo su intimidad lo suficiente para hacerla estremecer y volvió a sus caderas lentamente subió sus manos a sus senos y solo los rozo, rozo su boca son su lengua y le dijo al oído:

-ahora ya sabes lo que se siente- ginny se estremeció y soltó un gemido al sentir que el mordía levemente el lóbulo de su oreja el sonrió y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ella le había quitado el pantalón y ella estaba sin su camisón, harry le sonrió y la beso otra vez y la comenzó a hacer suya otra vez como tantas, si ese tocador hablara se sonrojaría de solo pensarlo por lo que hicieron en el, cuando los dos terminaron hasta llegar al clímax fueron a la cama –mas cómoda-dijo Ginny al tocarse la espalda de tanto que se pego contra el mueble, Harry soltó una carcajada y ella también se miraron un momento y Harry le dijo:

-te amo pelirroja-Ginny le sonrió encantadoramente y lo miro como buscando que no fuera de verdad pero vio que sus ojos revelaban sus sentimientos y le dijo:

-yo también te amo Potter, y mucho-ella lo beso y otra vez se dejaron llevar por la necesidad que sentían los 2 de estar juntos. Una hora después cuando ellos todavía estaban acostados no tan ocupados como unos momentos antes pero ocupados en algo alguien tocaba la puerta de su casa con insistencia y Ginny le dijo a Harry:

-¿quien demonios molesta tan temprano? –dijo Ginny con cara de enojo

-no lo se dijo Harry- levantándose de la cama y poniéndose la pijama- voy a ver quien es-le dijo a Ginny.

Harry bajo la escalera y abrió la puerta cuando Draco y Luna estaban esperando del otro lado riéndose de Harry.

-¿Qué te pasa Potter por que no estas listo?-le pregunto Draco riéndose de que traía la pijama al revés y obvio que se notaba que no estaba dormido precisamente pues traía cara de que estaba desvelado.

-¿Qué ya es hora?, cielos ya son las 8:30-dijo Harry alarmado. Es que nos quedamos dormidos-dijo algo sonrojado, Draco lo miro con malicia pero no dijo nada porque Luna hablo:

-si somos inoportunos podemos regresar mas tarde harry-el le sonrió a su amiga y cuando le iba a contestar, Draco dijo:

-no amor nada de que si interrumpimos, tenemos trabajo y Potter tiene que dejar un momento sus "cosas" para después, tengo que darle nuestro itinerario - Harry se rió y los hizo pasar. Draco y Luna pasaron y Harry les dijo que iba a cambiarse y a decirle a Ginny que estaban ahí, cuando entro a la habitación encontró que Ginny ya estaba en la ducha. El espero a que ella saliera del cuarto de baño para después entrar el no sin antes darle un beso a la pelirroja. Ella se cambio y bajo a saludar a Luna y Draco.

Estaban hablando cuando sonó el timbre de nuevo Ginny fue a abrir y se encontró una gran sorpresa en la puerta un gran ramo de alcatraces, lirios y girasoles la esperaban detrás de la puerta un muchacho saco la cabeza detrás del gran ramo de flores y al parecer el solo era el mensajero.

-buenos días, busco a la señorita weasley

-si yo soy ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-le contesto la atractiva pelirroja.

-si quiero que me firme de recibido esta nota pues el señor que las envía nos dijo explícitamente que usted fuera quien las recibiera.

-hee, bien-dijo Ginny firmando la nota que le extendía el muchacho y le pregunto:

-hee, ¿y quien envía las flores?-le pregunto Ginny intrigada aunque ella se imaginaba que debían de ser de Harry, aunque le extrañaba que fueran por el medio muggle.

-disculpe señorita pero eso no se lo podemos revelar, pues el señor nos dijo que no se revelara su nombre-contesto el muchacho.

-o, bien-contesto ella algo sorprendida – bueno, gracias-le dijo Ginny y el chico le sonrió y dio media vuelta y se fue. Ella tomo sorprendida las flores y fue a sentarse con las flores en los brazos, se sentó en el sillón y leyó la nota:

"creí que alguien como tu

Solo en sueños

Podría ver

Eres mi sueño hecho realidad"

Ginny se quedo un momento mirando como con incredulidad la tarjeta y luego Luna la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-y bien que te puso Harry en la tarjeta debe ser muy buena.-le dijo Luna.

-mmm pues no se si Harry me las mando pero bueno, mira la tarjeta. Y le dio la tarjeta a luna y ella la leyó, Ginny no pudo evitar ver la cara de Draco que al parecer el no pensaba que las flores fueran de Harry, Luna leyó la tarjeta y le dio su punto de vista:

-vaya pues es una tarjeta muy linda y son unas flores encantadoras así que es un detalle muy lindo. Luna acababa de callarse cuando Harry venia bajando las escaleras y vio extrañado las flores que Ginny tenia en las manos.

-¿y esas flores?, ¿son las que le vas a llevar a Hermione?-le pregunto el extrañado.

-Emmm si, si se las compre a Hermione-dijo la muchacha algo triste al saber que ni la carta ni las flores eran de Harry. El miro sospechoso a Draco y ella volteo a verlo y le negó con la cabeza como advirtiéndole que no le dijera nada.

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana y estaban esperando a Ron para llevar a las chicas a la madriguera.

-pero que pasa con Weasley que no llega-estaba renegando Draco, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Harry dijo:

-ves Draco ya llego- y Harry fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con que no era Ron si no la madre de Hermione acompañada de un muchacho rubio, alto de ojos color miel y con músculos bastante marcados, pues tenia los hombros muy anchos y los brazos muy marcados, de hecho si lo veían bien era algo exagerado tanta musculatura, Harry se fijo en los brazos del muchacho y dio gracias de que seguía practicando quidditch si no se hubiera apenado de ver al muchacho parado junto a el, por suerte el estaba solo unos cuantos centímetros mas bajo que el y sus brazos no estaban fuera de forma.

-hola querido ¿como estas?- le dijo Jane saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

-hola Jane, muy bien, que sorpresa verte

-si es que Molly anoche me explico en el hospital lo que paso ayer así que decidí venir a ver a Ginny ¿Dónde esta?

-allí-señalo Harry hacia el sillón y Ginny volteo a la puerta y vio a Jane y corrió a abrazarla.

Paso tan rápido que casi tumba a Harry. Abrazo a Jane muy fuerte y Jane le dijo:

-ay cariño que bueno que estés bien cuando Ron nos lo contó te lo juro que no lo podíamos creer, pero por suerte ya paso y están bien.-termino de decir Jane mientras tenia abrazada a Ginny como si fuera una niña pequeña, pues ya que Ginny era muy bajita ella la podía abrazar fácilmente. Ginny entonces se separo un poco de Jane y vio al joven que estaba detrás de Jane y dijo:

-Leo, hola ¿que haces aquí?-dijo Ginny algo nerviosa al ver a Leo y luego volteo a ver a Harry que estaba examinando cuidadosamente al muchacho.

-es que traje a Jane por que su coche esta en reparación, así que me pidió de favor que la trajera a verte, me dijo que tuviste un intento de secuestro y que Hermione salio herida-dijo el muchacho mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, ella estaba muy nerviosa y antes de contestar volteo a ver a Harry que estaba viendo ceñudo al muchacho.

-he si, si fue algo horrible, hay pero pasen que mal educada soy, ven leo te presentare a Harry-le dijo Ginny separándose de Jane y dejándole espacio al muchacho para que entrara.

-mira Leo el es Harry Potter mi marido-le dijo Ginny al muchacho, Harry extendió la mano he hizo un seco movimiento con la cabeza. Pero el muchacho se fijo en su cicatriz, para el ya no era raro que la gente hiciera eso, pero no estaba acostumbrado que lo muggles se fijaran en su cicatriz.

-pero si yo te conozco, eres el sobrino de los Dursley, vivías en Privet Drive ¿no?

-hem si los Dursley son mis tíos, ¿de donde los conoces?

-a es que yo vivo en el paseo Glicinia y mi madre conocía a tu tia, la señora Woodson ¿la recuerdas?-le dijo el muchacho a Harry.

-a si la recuerdo-dijo Harry recordando que a veces la señora Woodson iba a tomar el te con tia Petunia, pero el nunca intercambio ni un buenos días con ella.

-oye, disculpa que te haga esta pregunta pero ¿es verdad que estuviste en la cárcel?- le pregunto el muchacho sin más preámbulos, Harry lo observo un momento y luego se rió un poco burlón, el iba a hablar cuando Jane hablo sin dirigirse a nadie:

-bueno yo voy a ir a saludar a los chicos ¿si?-dijo Jane y paso en medio de Harry, Ginny y Leo para ir a saludar a Luna y Draco. Ginny todavía observaba a Harry que este se estaba riendo todavía de la pregunta del muchacho.

-así es Leo, estuve en la cárcel, pero salí libre pues no hubo pruebas en mi contra.

-a, ¿y de que te acusaban?

-es que mi padrino era un ex convicto y todos creyeron que yo sabia su paradero y me encarcelaron pero solo por 5 meses, dijo Harry despreocupadamente, viendo la cara de sorpresa que puso el muchacho, Ginny miraba a Harry severamente pues no sabía porque le dijo mentiras de que estuvo en la cárcel pues ella sabia que eso es lo que los Dursley inventaron cuando Harry se fue de su casa.

-pero en fin, adelante Leo pasa te presentare a un amigo pasa.

El muchacho iba detrás de Harry y llegaron a la sala.

-bien Leo el es Draco Malfoy-le dijo Harry señalando a Draco, el se levanto y saludo a Leo, el muchacho le dio la mano a Draco y después se dirigió a Luna:

-Hola Luna que gusto verte-la saludo el muchacho

-oye de casualidad ¿tu no eres de los Malfoy de los corporativos?-dijo Leo dirigiéndose a Malfoy

-hem si soy el dueño de los corporativos Malfoy-contesto Draco como si dijera que ese lápiz era suyo.

-vaya, pues creo que en nombre de todo mi equipo debo de darte las gracias-le dijo el muchacho

-así ¿porqué?

-porque tu empresa es la que nos patrocina en casi todos nuestros gastos-le dijo el muchacho.

-bueno pues de nada-dijo Draco

-vaya que pequeño es el mundo, nosotros desde hace mas de un año estábamos solicitando una cita contigo y ahora resulta que aquí estas-le dijo el chico muy sorprendido.

-si lo que pasa es que soy alguien muy ocupado y casi no tengo tiempo de nada y cuando lo tengo lo aprovecho para estar con mi familia-dijo Draco señalando a todos los presentes.

-si me lo imagino-le contesto el muchacho, estuvieron platicando todos amenamente, pero claro sin mencionar nada de la magia por Leo.

Harry de vez en cuando miraba a Ginny que estaba muy nerviosa y que si ella veía que Harry la estaba observando ella simplemente evitaba mirarlo.

En ese momento sonó de nuevo el timbre de la puerta y Harry se levanto a abrir inmediatamente.

En la puerta se escucho un barullo que empezaron a hacer los 2 muchachos al saludarse.

-Ron, Ron, cálmate si, ¿que te pasa?

Trato de calmarlo Harry pues el muchacho venia bastante enojado.

-moody no nos dejo ir a París Harry, ¿puedes creerlo?-le dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja.

-¿Qué? Pero que es lo que le pasa, por favor, ellos nos siguen tratando como si fuéramos unos niños.-dijo Harry enojado.

-pero ¿cual fue la razón de Moody para sacarnos de la jugada?-preguntó enojado

-y tu ¿como hablaste con el?- le pregunto a Ron –bueno me dijo que nosotros nos tenemos que quedar aquí, 1 por la seguridad de las chicas, 2 por que tal parece que alguien del otro bando dio el pitazo de que el ministerio va a estar casi solo estos días y que al parecer puede haber un ataque así que dijeron que nos necesitan mas aquí.

-vaya, pues no se que decir en parte, esta bien y en parte se me hace algo muy predecible que nos dijeron eso con tal de que nos quedemos aquí sin poner objeción, pero quién sabe con ese intento de el tipo ese que quiso entrar al ministerio pues……-dijo Harry pensativo.

-bueno pues por lo pronto yo me muero de hambre así que ya que me levante temprano para nada, mejor como algo-dijo Ron. Así que se dirigió a la sala seguido por Harry y el le grito a su hermana.

-hey Ginny, ¿ya esta el desayuno?

-hola querido, como estas, le dijo Jane parándose para recibirlo con un abrazo, el en cuanto se percato de que

Ella estaba ahí enseguida fue a abrazarla

-oye Ginny ¿y que paso con el desayuno pues?

Le pregunto Ron que estaba abrazando a su suegra como siempre, el la quería mucho pues ella siempre lo vio como un hijo y ella le dijo a hermione que mejor hombre que el no pudo encontrar.

-si Ron ya voy, pero recuerda que te voy a hacer el desayuno solo por que no tienes a Hermione en estos momentos ¿he?

-si, si como sea ve a la cocina.- le dijo Ron riéndose de el comentario de su hermana, Ron saludo a Luna y a Leo que el ya lo conocía cuando iba a casa de sus suegros.

Ginny se metió en la cocina a hacer el desayuno, Luna y Jane también se metieron y los dejaron solos. Leo observaba a Ron que al parecer no sentía ningún respeto a Malfoy el gran Malfoy dueño del corporativo y gran empresario, Ron le hablaba como si Draco fuera alguien que no necesitaba un trato especial.

-y tu que Malfoy, ¿no te sientes mal de andar tan temprano y despierto?

-vamos Weasley, ¿Qué demonios te sucede si yo soy el único que trabajo aquí, a pesar de que Potter sea el jefe no creas que le tengo miedo?-le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa y en tono Burlón Leo estaba sorprendido de que Harry fuera jefe de Malfoy no podía creerlo, pero que es lo que hacían que el era el jefe, y la forma en como lo trataban era como si fueran muy amigos aunque el no lo podía creer.

-bien Leo y que nos dices tu, ¿Qué tal vas en tu trabajo?, como va el equipo-le pregunto Ron

-he, pues bien precisamente le comentaba a el señor Malfoy que vamos ganando en esta temporada.

-vaya pues que bien felicidades- le dijo Ron pero viendo al muchacho con cara de que le caía mal. Estuvieron un rato platicando con el muchacho hasta que Ginny salio y les dijo que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

Leo se levanto y se dirigió a Ginny, Harry lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y trato de escuchar lo que le decía a su esposa.

-bien Ginny, yo ya me tengo que ir así que pues espero que luego accedas a ir a tomar una taza de café conmigo. Ginny le sonrió tímidamente y le dijo en voz casi inaudible:

-ya te dije que no puedo.

El muchacho le sonrió y le dijo:

-bien, me voy pero piénsalo-le dijo, Harry sonrió complacido pero no mucho cuando Ginny le dijo

-si vamos te acompaño ala puerta.- el muchacho se despidió de todos y salio acompañado de Ginny, harry no lo pensó 2 veces y los siguió al pasillo que daba a la puerta principal y se quedo escuchando y observando.

-bueno linda, nos vemos luego te veo.-le dijo el muchacho a Ginny viéndola con una mirada que Harry estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite para golpear a ese idiota.

-gracias Leo, pero creo que esto es una falta de respeto hacia mi marido, no quisiera que el pensara que……- Ginny se quedo a media frase por que leo la interrumpió.

- ¿que lo engañas? por dios Ginny eso seria solo pagarle con la misma moneda, pero yo se que tu eres demasiado buena para hacerlo-Harry estaba que rabeaba el la estaba retando y el sabia mejor que nadie que si a Ginny la retaban nadie la iba a parar.

-pues no por que sea demasiado buena solo que lo quiero y no quiero hacerle daño.

-por dios Ginny el si te ha hecho daño que acaso no te acuerdas cuando hablaste conmigo, estabas destrozada y ahora solo dices que no lo quieres lastimar, no esto no puede ser, Ginny yo no quería llegar a esto pero te lo tengo que decir, el es un total caso perdido el estuvo en una escuela para delincuentes juveniles, se fue de su casa a los 17 y estuvo en la cárcel ahora no me salgas con que es una buena persona. Yo mismo lo veía cuando era un niño se la pasaba el día entero en la calle solo vagando y todos le tenían miedo, era un caso perdido y al parecer el te tiene o amenazada o muy enamorada para que tu te siegues tanto. Harry estaba que se moría de la ira y Ginny no hizo otra que soltarse riendo y le dijo a Leo:

-bien Leo, creo que debo aclararte algo, Harry y yo no tenemos que darte explicaciones de nada pero no me gustaría que tu tuvieras una mala impresión de el, para empezar Harry es alguien muy bueno que nunca se atrevería a golpearme, ni a agredirme de alguna otra manera ahora lo que Harry hacia cuando era joven, pues yo no se pero creo que estas bastante equivocado en tu opinión hacia el, así que si tu no vuelves a mencionar nada de el yo haré de cuenta que tu nunca insinuaste esto ¿esta bien?-le dijo ella mirándolo severamente.

-si ginny esta bien pero aun así no confío en el.-termino de decir el muchacho, el se despidió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pero ella le grito algo antes de irse:

-oye leo de casualidad ¿tu no me enviaste unas flores en la mañana?

-no, pero si quieres te puedo comprar unos hermosos lirios que vi en el centro-le dijo el guiñándole un ojo.

-no gracias no es necesario.-le dijo ella riendo y metiéndose en la casa. Y dijo en voz baja que apenas Harry pudo escuchar:

-si no son de el, ni la menor idea de quien serán, pero bueno nunca esta demás que me levanten el animo.

Ella dijo esto mientras se dirigía a la cocina el salio de su escondite y fue a reunirse con los demás.

Nair amiga…love uuu gacias po estar conmigo en momentos difíciles, gracias por apoyarme y darme animos para continuar. Lov uu amiga

Bien pss otro capitulo, tarde en actualizar porque tuve muchos problemas personales, y a pesar de que los reviews escasean no evita que siga subiendo mi fic, porque no hay peor cosa que un proyecto sin terminar, aunque tarde mil años voy a terminar mi fic, por respeto a los que de ves en cuando se asoman a leerlo, y quiero agradecerles por hacerlo, porque se siente muy bien cuando alguien se interesa por lo uqe escribes, asi que les juro que voi a terminar mi fic por ustedes….

Baebae

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	15. se acabo! ¿de verdad?

**Capitulo 15**

Estuvieron desayunando amenamente y al rato decidieron ir a ver a Hermione, Draco y Luna dijeron que iban a alcanzarlos luego porque Draco tenia que ir a su empresa a ver unos asuntos urgentes así que Jane y Ron se quedaron para esperar a Harry y ginny, ginny ya estaba lista y Harry se iba a quitar la ropa de viaje, al poco rato bajo las escaleras con ropa muggle y al llegar a la sala se paro en seco y se puso pálido como la cera, Ginny se levanto y fue hacia el, parecía que estaba muy enfermo y a punto de vomitar.

No tardo ni 5 segundos cuando salio corriendo hacia el baño de la planta baja, y en efecto vomito, se sentía como si todo le diera asco recordó el desayuno y le volvió un asco enorme, se lavo la cara y los dientes y volvió a la sala. Ginny y jane lo miraban preocupadas y ron le dijo:

¿Qué te paso o que? ¿Estas enfermo?

-no solo me dio mucho asco no se que cosa, pero ya me siento bien-le dijo el muchacho y en realidad si se veía normal otra vez.

-bueno pues si ya estas bien es mejor que nos vallamos ¿no crees?-le dijo ron.

-si vamos, ya me muero por ver a mi niña-dijo Jane.

Salieron de la casa y se fueron rumbo al hospital de forma muggle pues Jane no podía aparecerse, en menos de 20 minutos ya estaban en el elevador rumbo a la habitación de hermione. Llegaron ala habitación y encontraron a Molly y a Arthur platicando con su nuera.

-¡MAMA!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Hermione al ver a sus respectivas madres.

Jane corrió a abrazar a su hija que estaba sentada en la cama y Ginny fue a abrazar a su madre.

Harry se impresiono al ver que ginny se soltó llorando en los brazos de su madre sin consuelo, la señora Weasley le acariciaba el cabello y le decía:

-ya cariño, ya paso no te preocupes, están bien ahora, ginny paro de llorar y fue a abrazar a su padre, ya que a ninguno de los 2 había visto pues cuando ellos supieron del accidente ella ya había salido del hospital y no pudieron ir a verla en su casa por que hermione necesitaba quien la cuidara en la noche y ya que Jane no era de mucha ayuda la señora weasley fue quien se ofreció a cuidarla.

Hermione observo a harry y no pudo evitar verlo con una mirada de reproche, como echándole la culpa de que el era el culpable de las lagrimas de ginny.

Harry no pudo sostener la mirada de su amiga y se agacho, ginny se calmo y luego fue a saludar a hermione mientras harry saludaba a sus suegros y Ron a sus padres. Rato después el señor weasley se despidió de todos, la familia se despidió de el con un abrazo no sin antes decirle que tuviera mucho cuidado, el les aseguro que seria cuidadoso y salio del cuarto.

Al rato todos decidieron ir a comer algo a la cafetería, ron prefirió quedarse con hermione que todavía no la iban a dar de alta pues le faltaban unos últimos exámenes.

Jane y molly iban adelante de harry y ginny hablando acerca de que seria su nuevo nieto, ginny caminaba enseguida de harry, pero iba como ida y suspiraba de vez en cuando. Harry solo la miraba a ver extrañado cada vez que suspiraba, hasta que harry se exalto un poco cuando la muchacha le hablo:

-¡HARRY!-le dijo ginny por tercera vez el se sobresalto y le dijo:

-¿si?

-no quiero comer aquí ¿crees que podemos ir a otro lado?

-si, como tu quieras –le contesto el muchacho ya que últimamente el estaba muy complaciente con la pelirroja.

Pararon a jane y a molly y las invitaron con ellos a comer pero ellas dijeron que no porque ellas solo iban por algo rápido y volverían con hermione, ellos se despidieron de las señoras y salieron del hospital y se fueron a un restaurante muggle que estaba cerca del hospital. Para sorpresa de harry ginny pidió una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y una malteada de fresa con nuez.

-¿Qué no vas a comer?-le dijo harry en forma de regaño.

-¿y que crees que voy a hacer?

-pues parece que vengo con una niña de 5 años debes de comer comida no eso, te vas a enfermar.

-hay harry es que tengo baja la azúcar, tengo muchas ganas de comer eso-le dijo ella algo roja - ¿me das permiso?- le pregunto ella con una encantadora sonrisa, el le sonrió y le dijo:

-esta bien como tu quieras- le dijo haciéndole cariños.

-aquí esta su orden-dijo el mesero sonriéndole a ginny cosa que harry noto y pensó que tal vez no le iba a dar buena propina.

-gracias- le dijo ginny al mesero viendo el pastel y su malteada con ojos de entusiasmo.

El mesero se retiro y ella comenzó a comer con gran entusiasmo su trozo de pastel de chocolate y haciendo un sonido de gran placer cuando lo probó.

Harry la veía divertido mientras comía su pastel el se dedico a seguir comiendo de su hamburguesa cuando de repente se levanto abruptamente y volteo a todos lados y le pregunto a ginny:

-¿donde estará el baño?

-mmm creo que de aquel lado-le dijo señalando un pasillo a unas cuantas mesas a la derecha de la de ellos.

Harry volvía a sentir el mismo asco que en la mañana vio el pastel de ginny y le dio mas asco y ella le pregunto:

-no me digas que otra vez vas a vomitar- le dijo ginny en tono cansado, el asintió y salio casi corriendo hacia el baño.

Unos minutos después el volvió con la cara algo pálida y ginny lo veía preocupada.

-creo que debes ir al doctor, eso no es normal, no te ves muy bien.

-si, lo se, no se que será tal vez es que algo me cayo mal- le dijo el sin preocuparse.

-si puede ser pero no esta de más que alguien te revise.

-si, esta bien, como quieras.

Ella siguió con su pastel y harry no quería ni ver eso pues cada vez que lo veía le daban ganas de vomitar de nuevo, probo la malteada de ginny y la encontró muy buena así que decidió pedir una el también. Ginny en un momento se puso muy pálida y no quiso probar más su pastel y lo hizo a un lado, harry la observo y le pregunto:

-amor ¿te sientes bien?

-si ahora creo que es exceso de azúcar, pero el efecto me salio al revés pues me dio mucho sueño. Le dijo ginny con la cara igual de pálida pero sonriéndole. Harry la miro no muy convencido y después le sonrió también.

Estuvieron conversando un rato los dos y luego decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir un poco pues no habían dormido muy bien. Salieron del restaurant y se metieron en un callejón para poder desaparecerse, aparecieron en su casa y fueron directo a su dormitorio, ginny se tiro a la cama vestida y harry apenas y podía quitarse la ropa, quedo solo en bóxer y se metió a un lado de ginny, ella apenas y se movió para echarse encima la sabana y para quitarse el vestido, se acomodo y se durmió al instante al igual que Harry.

Durmieron 4 horas cuando a harry lo despertó una lechuza, el se desesperezo y se puso los anteojos que estaban en la mesita a un lado de la cama. Fue a abrirle la ventana y la dejo entrar para quitarle la carta que traía en la pata la lechuza emprendió vuelo y el la leyó:

_Potter, me voy a las 8 de la noche a Paris así que como ya te dijo weasley los necesito en el ministerio quiero que estén allí alas 8 tu serás el encargado del cuartel ya que le dije a weasley que si el quería no fuera para que cuidara a su esposa así que tu te encargaras de todo, espero que lleguen antes de que yo me valla._

_Atentamente_

_Alastor moody._

Harry leyó la carta y se volteo a ver el reloj de pequeñas snitch de oro que por cierto era bastante costoso que Ginny le había regalado, vio la hora y se alarmo pues ya eran las 7 de la tarde y ya tenia que ir a dejar a ginny a la madriguera como habían quedado, para que no se quedaran solas, quedaron que ellas se quedarían con la señora weasley que ahí estarían mejor además de guardia estarían fred, george, y tres aurores del ministerio.

El volteo a ver a ginny y ella todavía dormía placidamente, el fue a darse un baño y se cambio cuando miro de nuevo el reloj ya eran las 7:30 así que decidió despertar a Ginny.

-ginny, ginny-le decía el al oído, ella se movió y le sonrió como solo ella lo sabia hacer el le sonrió también y le dio un beso en la frente, el le explico que ya era hora de irse y ella en cuanto el termino de hablar se levanto rápidamente dándole un buen espectáculo a harry ya que ella se encontraba en ropa interior muy provocativa por cierto y el se dio cuenta y le dijo mientras la miraba cuando iba de allá para acá buscando algo.

-y eso a que se debe, yo no te lo había visto.- le dijo el señalándole el precioso sostén rojo de encaje con unos hermosos tirantes de seda junto con las pantaletas a juego. Ella volteo a verse la ropa y le sonrió un poco roja.

-a bueno es que pues en la mañana yo pensaba que cuando tocaron la puerta no era nadie así que me puse esto que había comprado el otro día para continuar con lo de anoche, pero como resulto que eran draco y luna pues me vestí rápido y se me olvido cambiarme antes de salir. ¿Te gusta? –termino de decir ella poniéndose en pose y sonriéndole a harry sensualmente, el se le había quedado viendo como idiota con la boca semi abierta y ella al ver su reacción se rió y se le fue acercando peligrosamente hasta que lo acorralo en la pared y le susurro al oído:

-si te gusto puesto imagínate como se vera sin mí- el solo sonrió y la rodeo de la cintura ella también le sonrió seductoramente y lo beso, muy apasionadamente durante largo rato, ella dejo que el se entretuviera un poco con ella y luego se aparto un poco de su boca y le dijo:

-bien potter creo que es hora de que yo me cambie porque ya es hora de que te vayas a trabajar.

¿Recuerdas?- el miro el reloj apesadumbrado pero aun sin soltarla y además ahora era ella la que estaba acorralada en la pared el la atrajo un poco mas y le dijo con la respiración algo alterada:

-no importa que llegue un poco tarde al cabo ron y draco estarán allá-y volvió a atacar su boca ella se dejo un momento y luego lo volvió a apartar y le dijo:

-harry james potter ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer llegar tarde siendo tu el encargado de esta misión? Tienes que llegar temprano y mira ya faltan 10 minutos para las 8.-el la miro algo enojado y luego le dio otro beso y se quito para que pudiera pasar, ella le sonrió y el se tiro sobre la cama diciendo un montón de palabras altisonantes en contra de moody. Ella solo se reía mientras se vestía en el baño. En menos de 2 minutos ella salio con un precioso vestido un poco corto con un precioso escote en forma de V color verde ella estaba todavía riéndose por como harry todavía acostado hablaba solo el volteo a verla y le dijo:

-te hubieras puesto otra cosa ese vestido no ayuda mucho para que yo me quiera ir a trabajar ¿sabes?

-pues la cuestión no es que me ponga un vestido para que no te quieras quedar la cuestión es que me ponga uno para que quieras volver-le dijo ella sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, el se levanto y abrió la puerta del cuarto y le dijo:

-¿sabes que me estas volviendo loco? – ella paso por la puerta y le dio un rápido beso en los labios y bajo corriendo las escaleras el se iba riendo y los dos salieron a desaparecerse en el jardín. Aparecieron en el jardín de la madriguera. Entraron a la casa y jane y molly estaban sentadas enfrente de luna y draco todos estaban muy serios y cuando los vieron llegar los saludaron no muy efusivamente. Y ginny le pregunto a su madre:

-¿Qué pasa mama por que esas caras? ¿Pasa algo?

-ay cielo, no nada solo que pues hace 1 hora que ron y hermione deberían de estar aquí y no llegan.

-ay mama no te preocupes tal vez es que no llegan porque se entretuvieron o algo así- pero ella estaba dando esa explicación cuando el coche de ron se estaciono enfrente de la casa-lo ves mama ahí vienen ves-le dijo ginny a su madre la señora weasley se levanto y jane igual todas se dirigieron a la puerta a recibir a hermione.

-que sucedió linda ¿porque tardaron tanto?-le pregunto la señora weasley a hermione

-lo que paso es que el doctor me dijo que no me puedo aparecer, ni viajar por ningún método mágico por que no seria conveniente así que nos venimos en el auto pero pues ya sabe que el camino es muy largo.-le explico la muchacha a las demás que la miraban. Entraron a la casa y los muchachos se despidieron para ir al ministerio hermione le decía a ron con mirada suplicante que se quedara con ella pero el le dijo:

-lo siento amor, pero tengo que ir sabes que por mi yo me quedaría contigo-le dijo el disculpándose.

-pero si yo oí cuando Moody te dijo que si querías que no fueras para que te quedaras conmigo.-le dijo ella ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

-si los se pero pues tengo que ir, yo se que aquí tu estarás segura y me necesitan en el ministerio- le dijo el otra vez en forma de disculpa.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salio al jardín junto con harry y draco cuando se devolvió a darle otro beso a hermione oyó que le decía enojada a ginny:

-si, eso es todo lo que le importa, irse a divertir y yo y su hijo preocupados pensando en que le pueda pasar a el no le importamos.-ella se dio vuelta cuando sintió que alguien la miraba. El estaba más que enojado, estaba encolerizado, la miro y antes de hablarle les grito a draco y a harry:

-en un momento voy, tengo un problema que arreglar. Ellos asintieron y desaparecieron jane y molly al ver la cara de ron solo lo miraron y se metieron a la casa junto con ginny y luna dejándolos a los 2 solos.

-¿y bien? –le pregunto el mas enojado que nunca.

Ella que también estaba enojada y decidió desafiar su suerte y le respondió:

-¿y bien que?

-pues creí que debo defenderme, por lo que dijiste, como te atreves a decir que no me importan ni tu ni mi hijo créeme si no me importaran no estuviera aquí aclarando tus estupideces.

-pues si crees que son estupideces no deberías de estar perdiendo el tiempo ¿no crees?, te has vuelto un egocéntrico, un malhumorado, y violento, y siempre soy yo la que tiene que soportar esos cambios Weasley-le dijo enojada apuntándolo con el dedo- fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ella no le decía Weasley desde la escuela en una de sus tantas peleas el la miro enojado y acercándose a ella con mirada intimidadote le dijo:

-¿que? EGOCENTRICO?, ¿MALHUMORADO? ¿VIOLENTO?

¿CUANDO DIABLOS YO HE SIDO VIOLENTO CONTIGO HE?-ella sonrió sarcásticamente como señalando lo obvio.

-¡TAL PARECE QUE TU NO ENTIENDES NADA RONALD! SOLO TE DIGO QUE ERES ASI PORQUE ULTIMAMENTE NO TE IMPORTA NADA HACES LO QUE QUIERES Y YO QUEDO EN SEGUNDO PLANO.

-¿QUE? MERLIN HERMIONE YO NO SOY NINGUN EGOISTA SI ES LO QUE QUIERES DECIR.

-NO, SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE TU POR NUESTRA RELACION NO QUIERES PONER NADA DE TU PARTE DESDE QUE NOS CASAMOS, EN CAMBIO YO HE TENIDO QUE DEJAR MUCHAS COSAS PORTI, DEJE MI CARRERA PORTI, DEJE MI FAMILIA PORTI, DEJE MIS SUEÑOS PORTI, Y TU QUE HAS HECHO NADA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, TIENES TU CARRERA DE AUROR COMO SIEMPRE QUISISTE, ERES FAMOSO COMO SIEMPRE QUISISTE, SALES CON TUS AMIGOS CUNDO TE DA LA GANA-

-¿QUE? ¿QUE YO NO HE HECHO NADA POR TI? Y QUE ME DICES DEL QUIDDITCH LO DEJE PORTI, DEJE EL QUIDDITCH Y LA FANTASTICA VIDA QUE LLEVABA POR CASARME CONTIGO ¿Y AHORA DICES QUE YO NO PUSE NADA DE MI PARTE?-el se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras cuando vio que ella puso cara de que le hubieran dado una bofetada y le dijo:

-VAYA ES BUENO SABERLO WEASLEY, NO VUELVAS A BUSCARME AQUÍ TERMINO TODO NO QUIERO VERTE OTRA VEZ, AHORA TE DEJO EL CAMINO LIBRE PARA QUE TERMINE TU ABURRIDA VIDA CONMIGO CON LA ABURRIDA COME LIBROS Y CONTINUES LA VIDA QUE ANTES TENIAS YA QUE ERA FANTASTICA DATE POR BIEN SERVIDO SI LLEGAS A CONOCER A TU HIJO PUES TAL VEZ EL TAMBIEN TE ESTORBE EN TU FANTASTICA VIDA ¡IDIOTA!…- pero ella no pudo continuar se sentía mal y un nudo en la garganta no le permitía salir, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir descontroladamente y ella salio corriendo el trato de detenerla y ella en cuanto sintió que el la jalo del brazo ella le dio una bofetada que hizo que el volteara la cara y entro a la casa sorprendiendo a las mujeres que estaban pegadas a la puerta escuchando su discusión, ella entro y se abrazo a ginny y se escucharon los golpes a la puerta y los gritos de ron:

-yo no quise decir eso te lo juro, nunca pensé en herirte, no era mi intención en verdad yo no me refería a eso, es que…

-cállate ron es mejor que la dejes en paz no te vamos a abrir la puerta así que vete-le grito la menor de los weasley

-TU NO TE METAS GINNY, HASTE A UN LADO VOY A DERRUMBAR LA PUERTA

-NI SE TE OCURRA RONALD WEASLEY, SERA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGAS NO TE ATREVAS-Le grito una señora weasley roja de la ira por las estupideces que dijo su hijo

-lo siento hijo pero mientras estés así no te permitiré que entres, lo mejor será que te vayas al ministerio y hablas con tus amigos hasta que te calmes, luego tu y yo hablaremos.- le dijo la señora weasley un poco mas serena y fue y se sentó en el sillón junto a las demás, afuera se oía cómo si estuvieran en pleno duelo pues se oían miles de palabrotas y las macetas rompiéndose la señora weasley se levanto de nuevo y le grito:

-RON MIS FLORES NO TIENEN LA CULPA DE TUS ESTUPIDECES ASI QUE DEJA DE TIRAR MIS MACETAS-se oyó un plop y todas supieron que desapareció y se dedicaron a ver el rostro lleno de lagrimas y pálido de hermione, la señora weasley traía una bandeja de te de jazmín para todas y le dio uno a hermione que la volteo a ver y agarro el te, lo dejo en la mesa y la abrazo, le señora también lo hizo ella iba a hablar pero hermione hablo primero antes:

-molly, no quieras justificar el comportamiento de tu hijo por que no te voy a escuchar, te lo pido no como tu nuera si no como tu hija que es lo que ma has dicho que me ves así, sabes que a ti te quiero mucho y a toda la familia pero en estos momentos lo odio molly y no creo que tus palabras me puedan a calmar.- le dijo ella tomando la mano de su suegra.

-Ay cariño supongo que si te sientes muy mal pero yo no iba a defenderlo solo te quería pedir que te quedaras un tiempo conmigo, quiero cuidarte y no quiero que estés sola en tu casa, ya que tu madre se va de viaje pues no quiero que estés sola, yo entiendo si no quieres ver a ron, pero aquí en la casa yo me encargare de que no te moleste y sabes que si lo hago linda así que si tu quieres pues tienes las puertas abiertas de mi casa-Hermione volteo a ver a su madre y vio que le sonreía y asintió con la cabeza al igual que Ginny y Luna.

-emmm pues creo que si, yo no creo que pueda estar en la casa ya que el de seguro va a volver ahí, y creo que es verdad molly es mejor que este contigo, pero yo no quiero que el se valla a enojar contigo por eso no se que problemas traerá eso-le dijo ella pensando lógicamente.

-pues ya veremos por suerte ron, bill y charlie son los que no me han faltado al respeto cuando les doy una orden así que esta vez no creo que sea la excepción ya me arreglare con el por lo pronto es que ya te instales aquí por unos días ¿si?, ginny mañana ira por tus cosas por lo pronto descansa y luego arreglaras tus problemas-le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, Jane al ver este gesto se levanto y le dio un abrazo a molly y le dijo:

-gracias molly por ser tan buena con mi hija ahora si me voy tranquila por que se que esta contigo y que la cuidaras bien

-ay jane tu sabes que desde la segunda vez que vino a esta casa ella ya era como de la familia y todos sabíamos que si iba a ser así-le dijo riendo

-si molly, búrlate-le dijo hermione riéndose.

-lo siento cariño pero es la verdad desde hace mucho sabíamos que ustedes iban a estar juntos.

-si solo que nadie contó con que ron se iba a volver mas idiota que de costumbre-dijo ginny causando las risas de todas.

-bien mi niña yo me tengo que ir por que a las 10 sale mi vuelo y creo que se me va a ser tarde, por favor cariño piensa las cosas, no pienses precipitadamente y recuerda que no solo eres tu sino tu hijo esta en medio de esto ¿si?-y le dio un beso y un abrazo que a pensar de hermione ella ya lo necesitaba, no hay como el abrazo de una madre para sentir la paz que te hace sentir estar con ella se separaron y jane se despidió de las demás. Salio y se fue en su coche al aeropuerto dejando a su hija ya mas calmada. Pero con unas enormes dudas en la cabeza y aun así con un vació en el corazón que no podía evitar soltar las lagrimas de cuando en cuando.

**Bueno otro capitulo mas espero que les haya gustado, quiero agradecerles a lunatica 22 y a Haley Grint, que les dedico este capitulo a ellas que me mandaron review en cuanto leyeron la historia, no saben cuanto se los agradezco, lunatica no sabría decirte cuando termino la historia pero lo que si yo ya casi termine el borrador ahora solo falta pasarlo a la compu y verle un que otro detallito, si todo va bien en menos de un mes espero que este terminada, pero no te preocupes voy a actualizar seguido para no tenerlos en duda a ninguno de mis lectores.**

**Pues muchas gracias chicas por leer mi historia se los agradezco mucho y pues como les dije con todo cariño les dejo este capitulo a ustedes. **

**baebae**


	16. nadie sabe lo que tiene

Mientras tanto en el ministerio un muchacho de cabellos rojos caminaba de allá para acá mientras los dos muchachos lo observaban caminar de un lado al otro mientras hablaba

**Mientras tanto en el ministerio un muchacho de cabellos rojos caminaba de allá para acá observado por dos muchachos que estaban desesperados por saber que le pasaba y dijo:**

**- y que opinan ¿creen que sea por el embarazo la razón por la que se enojo?-le pregunto ron a sus amigos Draco lo miro con cara de enojo y desconcierto a ala vez y harry que era el que se veía mas calmado se levanto, ron sonrió y pensó que su amigo iba a darle unas palmadas en la espalda en muestra de su apoyo, pero se equivoco al ver al pelinegro que le soltó un puñetazo que le partió el labio inferior Draco apenas y volteo a ver eso con cara de pereza y luego dijo arrastrando las palabras:**

**-gracias potter, me ahorraste el trabajo de levantarme- ron se le quedo viendo a sus amigos y luego les dijo:**

**-bueno creo que es lo mínimo que me merezco pero aun no entiendo, yo se que estuvo mal lo que le dije pero de eso a negarme a mi hijo eso es una estupidez.-dijo después de escupir sangre a causa de su labio.**

**-en eso te damos la razón pero no toda pues si ella te lo esta negando es por que tu le diste a entender que estar con ella es aburrido y nada que ver a como te la pasabas antes y eso dio a entender que con un hijo peor, así que ella lo dijo también para defenderlo a el.**

**-wow harry, creo que las largas platicas con hermione te sirvieron de algo-le dijo ron viendo sorprendido a su amigo**

**-si ya vez me ayudo mucho con ginny y aprendí como piensan aunque no aprendí mucho, draco es el maestro en este caso-dijo harry riéndose de la cara de sorpresa de draco.**

**-pues mas o menos potter pero lo único es que a weasley no le queda mas que rogar, esperar, arrastrarse, volver a esperar y seguirse arrastrando, ya que tiene que esperar el punto en que hermione este mas sentimental a causa del embarazo, a parte ella se va a dar cuenta que criar a un niño sola no le conviene y se va a dar cuenta de que este le hace falta aunque sea para tenerlo enseguida pero le hará falta-draco y harry se soltaron riendo y ron que se estaba limpiando el labio les dijo:**

**-lo peor es que para hermione eso no es problema así que para ella criar sola a un niño no le importa mucho- dijo el algo triste.**

**-si weasley pero con el embarazo se hará mas sensible y se dará cuenta solo necesita tiempo y mucha paciencia de tu parte, por lo pronto yo que tu no me curo ese labio para que te vea herido, y si quieres te puedo romper la nariz para que tengas mas a tu favor.-le dijo draco riéndose con mas ganas, harry ni podía hablar de la risa **

**- no gracias, así estoy bien, pero creo que te haré caso me voy a dejar así el labio para que me vea a ver si se compadece, pero harry tu dile que me golpeaste así será mas dramático**

**-esta bien como quieras-le dijo harry de mala manera- ahora creo que lo mejor es que bajemos al departamento de misterios ahí están algunos aurores y creo que hay que organizarnos para las guardias.**

**-si vamos- dijeron ron y draco-bajaron al departamento y vieron a un montón de compañeros aurores en la puerta del departamento. Ellos los saludaron eran como unos 20 harry los organizo en grupos de 5 y 6 por dos horas cada grupo, ya eran las 4 de la mañana y todo sereno, las 6 y todo igual y llegaron las 7 de la mañana hora de que los trabajadores del ministerio entraban a trabajar y los aurores de guardia se empezaron a retirar, harry, ron y draco mas que estar cansados estaban algo desconcertados por el hecho de que no haya pasado nada en el ministerio como les habían dicho, si bien era una amenaza pero ellos esperaban algo pero nada, subieron al atrio del ministerio y se desaparecieron, no sin antes enviarle una carta a Moody con el informe de que no había pasado nada y que estuvieron toda un noche en vela.**

**Se aparecieron en la madriguera y oyeron todo un barullo, música, y que hablaban en voz alta, ellos entraron y vieron que luna, ginny y hermione estaban aun en pijama de ositos y cantaban y hablaban en voz muy alta mientras hacían el desayuno, ellas cantaban una canción de rap pegajosa que escuchaban los jóvenes muggles draco se soltó riendo de ellas junto con harry, ron se quedo como si harry le hubiera dado otro golpe el creía que ella no iba a estar ahí pensó que de seguro estaría en otro lado pues ella sabia que el estaría ahí, a menos que ella se haya arrepentido de sus palabras eso levanto un dejo de esperanza en el, luna y ginny se dieron cuenta que ellos estaban ahí así que se soltaron riendo del tremendo ridículo que hicieron bailando y cantando rap. Ellos fueron a saludarlas con un abrazo y un beso, ron y hermione estaban algo incómodos por la situación aunque a ella no se le había pasado el coraje, apenas y había volteado a verlo, pero cuando lo vio se echo de cabeza pues vio que traía el labio partido y ella lo miro sorprendida pero inmediatamente cambio su cara y se volteo a seguir con el desayuno. El la iba a saludar cuando ella se volteo y lo vio que se dirigía a donde ella estaba y ella reacciono inmediatamente yendo a saludar a draco y a harry, ellos la saludaron muy efusivamente con un abrazo pues sabían como debía sentirse. Ron solo se les quedo viendo y se agacho saludo a luna y a su hermana que lo saludaron muy frías, y el sabia porque hermione dijo:**

**-que bueno que volvieron ya no las aguantaba que estas andaban de un lado para otro desesperadas-ginny y luna la voltearon a ver con una mirada de ¿y tu no?**

**-bueno pues ya llegamos y traemos mucha hambre-le dijo harry.**

**-bueno pues siéntense, ginny les va a servir el desayuno jajaja-dijo ella riéndose pero solo con la boca pues sus ojos se veían muy tristes. Ella se rió y se dirigió escaleras arriba, harry la miro y le pregunto antes de que subiera:**

**-¿no vas a desayunar con nosotros?- ron la miro también por que se iba.**

**-es que yo… creo que si como algo se me va a atascar la comida-miro a ron- así que me disculparan pero tengo que salir así que disculpen. Ella se dio vuelta y se dirigió escaleras arriba sin voltear he ignorando olímpicamente a ron, ella sabia que lo que dijo fue totalmente infantil pero ni modo ella sabia que el comentario le dolió a el y ese era el objetivo, se ducho y se cambio, se puso una preciosa falda azul tableada y una blusa negra con un pequeño escote en V ella se miro en el espejo y se rió de verse la ropa de ginny puesta pues como no tenia ahí su ropa pues se tuvo que poner la de ginny busco unos zapatos y se puso unos flats negros se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se maquillo un poco se miro en el espejo y se rió de nuevo, la ropa la verdad se le veía bastante bien, todavía no se le notaba el embarazo así que se le veía muy bien, la blusa se le ceñía un poco al cuerpo noto que con esa blusa era notorio que el busto le había aumentado, el doctor ya se lo había advertido y ella ya lo había notado de unas semanas para acá. **

**Se miro de nuevo y se sonrió así misma en eso estaba cuando la señora weasley entro al cuarto y le dijo sonriendo:**

**-cariño, te ves preciosa, aunque creo que te ves como una seguidora de ginny en sus tiempos de soltera- rió la señora Weasley.- creo que el efecto del embarazo ya esta teniendo efectos en ti, te ves preciosa, radiante, me alegro de que no estés triste.-le dijo ella abrazándola y separándose de ella le dijo:**

**- el esta ahí abajo están desayunando y cosa rara en el, el no ha probado bocado solo quiso una taza de café cuando les di el desayuno.**

**-si ya se que esta ahí, antes de subir a cambiarme lo vi, ¿viste como trae el labio?- le pregunto ella preocupada- ¿crees que algún mortífago entro al ministerio?, pero harry y draco están ilesos- le dijo ella pensando.**

**La señora Weasley la miro y se soltó riendo a carcajadas.**

**- hay cariño, lo que pasa es que Harry lo golpeo, el me contó hace rato cuando le pregunte que si los habían atacado y me dijo que no que a el le dio mucho coraje cuando Ron le contó lo que te dijo y no se aguanto y le partió el labio- las dos se soltaron riendo y hermione le dijo:**

**-vaya creo que debo comprarle un regalo a Harry-dijo hermione **

**-si lo mismo le dijo Draco a Harry, que le iba a comprar una snitch edición especial- mas risas y Hermione la interrumpió par hablar:**

**-bien Molly creo que voy a bajar Leo ya va a llegar por mi y no creo que sea de buena educación que lo haga esperar así que ¿bajas conmigo?- le dijo ella en una vocecilla de pequeña molly le sonrió y salieron las dos juntas de la habitación bajaron las escaleras y ya abajo vieron que todos estaban en la sala sentados platicando amenamente, Draco soltó un chiflido y le grito:**

**-hola, nena ¿donde has estado toda mi vida? –le grito como un halago, luna le dio un golpe en el brazo y el le sonrió, ya todos sabían que el era así, Ron la miro con una cara de idiota mientras ella bajaba junto con Molly y Draco volvió a hablar:**

**-no cielo, no te enojes, si se lo dije a Molly- le dijo el sonriendo encantadoramente a la señora Weasley.**

**-hay gracias tesoro, me halagas-y la señora Weasley se dirigió hacia la cocina.**

**-wow cuñadita se te ve bien mi ropa ¿he?-le dijo Ginny levantándose y yendo hacia ella, hermione la miro y le contesto yendo agarrada del brazo de Ginny y sentándose en el sillón enseguida de Harry.**

**-mire señora Potter, en primer lugar ya no me digas así y en segundo me tuve que poner tu ropa por que apenas voy a ir por la mía ¿he?- ron salio de su ensimismamiento de estarla viendo y puso cara de enojado. Ginny se rió y le pregunto:**

**-¿y a que hora va a llegar Leo? El es muy puntual y si no estas lista a la hora que mal vas a quedar.- le dijo Ginny, Harry y Ron se le quedaron viendo y Harry hablo primero:**

**-que Leo, ¿el vecino de Jane?**

**-si el mismo es que ayer me hablo par ver como estaba y me dijo que si lo necesitaba pues que le hablara y como esta de vacaciones pues le dije que me llevara con una tia, pero pues voy al callejón diagon. Ron la miro y le dijo:**

**-¡pero si tu tienes auto! ¿Porque ese tiene que andar de tu chofer?- ella lo ignoro magistralmente y siguió hablando con Ginny:**

**- y bien ¿tu vas a venir conmigo?**

**-no, no creo que pueda de aquí a que me bañe, me cambie y todo no creo que pueda irme con ustedes, pero te puedo alcanzar allá ¿si?, al cabo que vas a desayunar con Leo ¿verdad? Porque mama me dijo que no quisiste que te llevara el desayuno a la cama así que creo que es mejor que comas fuera- le dijo Ginny como digna hija de molly Weasley.**

**-si Ginny esta bien como quieras.- esa situación era totalmente incomoda, no soportaba que Ron se le quedara viendo así como si acabaran de…… ella estaba totalmente incomoda después de un rato Ginny se fue a bañar y Luna también se fue al baño de abajo y se quedo sola con los chicos, Draco se levanto de repente y dijo:**

**-bueno yo voy a dar un paseo al jardín así que ¿me acompañas Potter? le tendió una mano a Harry como si lo estuviera invitando a bailar el ya se estaba levantando cuando Hermione lo jalo para que se sentara de nuevo el se sentó y la miro y ella dijo:**

**-no Draco el no quiere pero yo si ¿vamos?-ella se levanto y le dio la mano el le dio un beso en el dorso de ella y le sonrió encantadoramente y se dirigieron hacia fuera cuando Ron les grito:**

**-he Malfoy no por que no va conmigo no significa que no sea mía ¿hee?-grito el tratando de provocar una reacción en ella, cosa que no se hizo esperar.**

**-mira Weasley, si no te basta con tener un labio roto será mejor que te calles- le grito ella volteándose y agarrando fuertemente a Malfoy del brazo, el le sujeto la mano en señal de apoyo y ella se agarro mas a el cuando vio que Ron se dirigía a donde ellos estaban Harry le hacia señas a Malfoy para que subiera el estaba en las escaleras pero Malfoy al ver que si se soltaba Hermione era capaz de lanzarle un hechizo mejor se quedo ahí.**

**-así, ¿que fue lo que te afecto de lo que te dije? ¿Que aun eras mía? ¿O que no ibas conmigo?-le pregunto el con una sonrisa que la hacia temblar las piernas, ella sujeto mas fuerte a Draco y ya iba a hablar cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó ella lo miro enojada y a la vez asustada y se soltó de malfoy para abrir la puerta .**

**Aaa ia see que tarde mil años sin actualizar pero pss no pude..un amigo murio y fue algo por lo que nunca habia atravesado i pss …super dificil pero too bien…si algo m enseño con esto es que debo de disfrutar mi vida al maximo i hacer lo que se m venga en gana i en efecto es lo que qhago, lo que quiero..por que la vida espara vivirla i no para desperdiciarlaaaa**

**Q.E.P.D…JMFG….lov u amigo…siempres es ta ras en mi corazon.**


	17. nadie sabe lo que tiene II

y allí estaba el apuesto Leo, Ron volteo a la puerta y miro a leo y luego a Draco que se acerco a Ron y le dijo:

y allí estaba el apuesto Leo, alto rubio y todo un atleta frente a la puerta y sobre todo frente a Hermione, Ron volteo a la puerta y miro a leo con el ceño fruncido Draco que lo observaba se acerco a Ron y le dijo:

-no esta tan feo ¿tu que crees?-Ron lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y observo como le daba un beso de saludo en la mejilla a SU esposa, Draco solo sonrio y le dijo para calmarlo:

-creo que lo mejor es que la sigas al callejón diagon va a andar sola y es una buena oportunidad para ti. Pero no la presiones solo platica con ella.

-si creo que si pero ese idiota no me cae nada bien pero ni modo no puedo ponerme a pelear por eso otra vez.-ellos se callaron y oyeron lo que hablaban hermione y leo mientras los observaban.

-bueno pues si ya estas lista vamos ¿no?, por cierto ¿estas muy apurada?

-pues no mucho en realidad.

-a perfecto es que tengo que ir a un desayuno con los del equipo y les quería preguntar que si me querían acompañar.

-¿Quiénes?

-pues Ginny y tu ¿o ella no va?

-no ella me va a alcanzar en casa de mi tia-cuando dijo eso escucho que Ron bufo, ella solo lo miro de mala gana y miro a Leo otra vez.

-a ok pero ¿tu si quieres venir? ¿Ya desayunaste?

-no lo que pasa es que digamos que estaba un poco indispuesta esta mañana y te pensaba invitar a desayunar de hecho- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-a pues que bien entonces vamos.-le dijo el con una gran sonrisa.

-si solo voy y le aviso a molly y nos vamos, oye no conoces a Molly ¿verdad?

-¿molly?, no, no la conozco

-si, es mi suegra- Ron le dio un codazo a Draco y los 2 se rieron ella volteo enojada y le dijo a leo:

-ven te la presentare- lo paso y lo condujo hacia la sala y pasaron frente a Draco y Ron, Leo se paro y los saludo y para desgracia de Hermione Draco se puso a sacarle plática a Leo:

-ven Leo quiero hablarte de unas cosas que me dijeron del equipo, así que nos disculparan voy a hablar un rato con Leo al jardín, Draco le guiño un ojo a Ron y el le sonrió, ella estaba más que enojada y volteo a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, el ya se dirigía hacia ella e iba a hablar cuando ella se dio media vuelta y mientras se dirigía a la cocina grito:

- moooollyy, ven quiero que conozcas a alguien-ella caminaba hacia la cocina todavía y en eso Molly entro y vio porque Hermione le grito al ver a Ron con cara de enojo la señora weasley lo miro con cara de regaño y se dirigió a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa cariño a quien voy a conocer?

-a leo molly, el vecino de mama ¿te acuerdas? Ya te hemos platicado de el.

-uy si ¿es el que dices que parece modelo?-molly guardo silencio cuándo vio a Ron que estaba poniéndose rojo del comentario de su madre.

-si, aquí esta le dije que te lo iba a presentar pero esta hablando con draco así que si quieres, lo esperas aquí conmigo ¿si?

-si, claro pero hay cariño espera tengo que ir ala cocina deje algo en la estufa y si no queremos que halla indicios de magia creo que es mejor prevenir ¿verdad?

-si Molly voy contigo -respondió ella viendo a ron que se disponía a sentarse en el sillón frente a ella.

-no amor es que creo que en tu estado te dará un poco de asco pues tengo un pescado crudo en la mesa y en verdad no creo que lo soportes- ron se rió y ella volteo a verlo enojada y dijo:

-ay molly no lo creo nunca me ha dado asco ver un pescado crudo y no creo que esta vez sea diferente aparte no me han dado tantas nauseas ni antojos vamos molly en serio-ella se fue rumbo a la cocina al lado de molly al pasar enseguida de su hijo le susurro un leve "hice lo que pude" entraron y en cuanto la puerta se cerro Hermione salio corriendo Ron le estorbaba para pasar y tapándose la nariz y la boca le dijo:

-a un lado si no quieres que te vomite- el se hizo a un lado y le grito:

-mama te lo advirtió-molly volvió y le dijo:

-es muy testaruda pero es igual que tu, creo que necesitas darle tiempo ella esta muy dolida cariño fuiste muy duro con ella y esta muy susceptible por lo del embarazo solo por favor no vayas a volver a cometer el mismo error y no la tenses necesita cuidarse –el asintió y le dio un abrazo a su madre en eso hermione se rió al ver la cara de culpa de molly y le dijo:

-molly no hay nadie mas sabia que tu – le dijo riéndose y echándose un chicle a la boca.

-no seas exagerada linda solo que yo pues ya pase por eso muchas veces pues creo que tengo algo de experiencia-le dijo ella abrazando a su nuera-ya que para el próximo se te quitara el miedo y se te despejaran un poco las dudas- ella la miro y le sonrió, Hermione miro a Ron que le sonreía y luego dijo:

-Molly por dios ni siquiera tengo este ¿y quieres otro? por dios no creo conseguir con quien tener otro molly-le dijo esta riendo, Molly también sonrió al ver la cara que ponía Ron, molly la abrazo y le dijo al oído- me lo merezco por abrir mi boca de mas- las 2 se rieron y Ron las miro mas enojado aun.

-mira Molly- dijo Hermione asustando a la señora Weasley por su entusiasmo- el es Leo-le dijo Hermione a la señora Weasley, ella le dio la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano ella se sonrojo y le dijo:

-mucho gusto Leo hasta que te conozco aquí las niñas me han hablado mucho de ti- le dijo ella.

-vaya pues me halagan no sabia que le hablaban bien de mí- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Hermione, ella le sonrió y le dijo:

-bien Leo ya vamonos me muero de hambre-dijo ella con cara de ansiedad. Ron la vio y le sonrió de una manera que ella no pudo evitar quedársele viendo como tonta.

-si linda vamos, Ronald la cuidare bien no te preocupes amigo-le dijo Leo poniendo le una mano en el hombro y Ron le dijo aun mirándola:

-si más te vale- le dijo Ron ella al oírlo hablar dejo de verlo y se regaño así misma por quedarse babeando por el como antes.

-vamos ya Leo o nos quedaremos todo el día aquí- le dijo ella sonriendo iban saliendo y hermione se despidió de los presentes excepto de ya sabemos quien y salieron de la casa y Ron detrás de ellos que se les quedo viendo mientras salían hacia el coche.

-bien te espero en el auto mientras te despides de Ron-Hermione se puso de todos colores, ella iba a decirle que no iba a despedirse de el pero no lo hizo se quedo en silencio mientras Ron y ella se miraron y ella finalmente abrió la boca y se dirigió a Leo:

-espérame un momento solo arreglo un asunto y enseguida vuelvo ¿si?- el asintió y subió al coche. Ron se reía de ella, ella estaba más que furiosa y lo agarro de la mano y lo condujo hacia adentro más enojada que nada, el ya iba a hablar cuando ella se volteo y grito:

-Mooolyy- a el ya le molestaba el tono que usaba para llamarle a su madre.

-¿que sucede linda?-llego esta vez la matriarca de los weasley con un paño de cocina en las manos.

-Ronald esta molestando así que, bueno yo me voy y te traeré los hilos que me pediste ¿ok?- dicho esto le dio un beso a Molly y salio.

-mama creo que debes quitarte de en medio yo iba de salida así que….

-no querido creo que no vas a ningún lado ella quiere estar sola y no creo que tu compañía en este momento le haga algún bien así que creo que te quedaras a desgnomizar el jardín con Draco y Harry- le dijo la señora Weasley en tono mandón el asintió pesadamente y se reunió junto con Harry y Draco en el jardín que estaban bastante entretenidos jugando a ver quien tiraba mas lejos a los gnomos, Ron solo bufo y se reunio con ellos de mala gana a terminar el trabajo.

Hermione y Leo entraron a un restaurant muggle que estaba en el centro ella para su sorpresa se encontró con que estaba muy cómoda con la atmósfera que se respiraba ahí, pues todos los jugadores iban acompañados de amigos, o novias, o hermanos, y todos platicaban amenamente, ella encajo muy bien con ellos a pesar de no estar por completo empapada del deporte los temas no se inclinaron solo a eso.

Leo la presento como una buena amiga y todos la vieron igual, se entretuvieron tanto que del lugar salieron dos horas después. A ella eso le levanto el animo para cuando Leo la dejo cerca del caldero chorreante ella iba un poco mas optimista, entro en el caldero chorreante y paso de largo el lugar hasta la que llego a la pared que da al callejón diagon.

Camino un rato y dio un gran respiro cuando vio las grandes escaleras de el banco mágico Gringotts y trato de pensar que iba a tener suerte, ella iba con Bill para que le consiguiera un trabajo de traducción de runas antiguas. Ya que necesitaba el trabajo no podía estar sin dinero a causa de que ella estaba desempleada todo por que había dejado todo para poder estar mas tiempo con Ron, y ahora lo que mas le importaba era que debía tener dinero para comprar las cosa que necesitaba, las vitaminas, y las cosas de su embarazo ella había pensado en pedirle prestado a Harry pero como Ron estaba con el pues mejor no, y no podía esperar a buscar trabajo como le habían dicho Ginny y Luna pues en eso no podía permitirse perder el tiempo llorando y deprimiéndose sola.

Asi que con paso decidido siguio por el magico callejon hasta topar con las lujosas escaleras del banco magico.

**Bien pss aquí otro capitulo….gracias por los reviews, en serio, y pues pienso reponerles el tiempo perdido asi que tratare de actualizar pronto….en serio que muchas gracias por leerme, me hacen el dia con sus reviews, sean buenos o malos es bueno saber que soi tomada en cuenta gracias a todos….**

**Q.E.P.D….JMFG….te amo mike..siempre te recordare….**


	18. no es facil decidir

Subió por las escaleras con paso decidido entro al banco y toco la puerta de la oficina de Bill oyó que el dijo "adelante" y ella entro y le dijo:

-hola cuñado ya estoy preparada para esa entrevista, oye tengo que contarte la ultima del idiota de tu hermano-ella se paro en seco cuando vio que Bill evitaba soltarse riendo y veía a alguien en frente de su escritorio ella cerro la puerta para ver quien era el que se encontraba sentado y vio que Ron estaba sentado en la silla con las orejas rojas viendo a Bill que se estaba riendo de la frase del "el idiota de tu hermano"

Bill no aguanto y soltó una carcajada, se levanto de su silla y fue a darle un abrazo a Hermione y le dijo:

-felicidades, muchas felicidades preciosa ya se que me van a dar un sobrino ¿hee?

-Gracias Bill- le dijo roja pues siempre se ponía así cuando Bill le decía preciosa ella se sonrojaba Ron volteo a verla y solo rodó los ojos el ya sabia que siempre pasaba eso, era el encanto natural de su hermano como decía su madre.

-bien Hermione siéntate antes de hablar de negocios quiero darte algo- ella se sentó en una de las sillas y Ron se sentó a un lado de ella, Bill se sentó frente a ellos y abrió un cajón de su escritorio y le dio un hermoso girasol con una cajita larga de terciopelo rojo, ella lo miro sorprendida y halagada y Ron también lo vio intrigado, ella tomo la flor y la cajita y la abrió en la caja venia una hermosa pluma de fénix, ella lo miro con la boca abierta y se levanto y rodeo el escritorio y le dio una gran abrazo a Bill, el le sonrió y miro a Ron que estaba con los puños apretados y muy rojo.

Ella se sentó de nuevo y le dijo:

-Bill es una pluma preciosa desde hace mucho quería una así pero la última vez que la vi fue en Venecia cuando fui de vacaciones con…-ella se quedo callada pues no creyó que fuera bueno decir "viktor" así que mejor dijo:

-GRACIAS BILL

-de nada te la compre cuando fuimos a de vacaciones a Venecia Fleur y yo recuerdo que comentaste que habías visto una allí y como cuando volvimos no te vi, pues decidí dártela hoy, créeme Fleur me va a matar porque ella quería dártela pero yo le gane, además creo que te servirá para tu nuevo trabajo ¿no crees?-Ron volteo a verla y Hermione volteo a ver a Bill con cara de que lo iba a matar pero ya había hablado así que ya no había remedio y ahora venia la cantaleta de Ron:

-¿Cómo que vas a trabajar?, sabes bien que mi cámara en Gringotts esta a tu nombre no tienes necesidad de trabajar, dime ¿necesitas dinero?-le pregunto el algo preocupado, ella ni siquiera lo miro y el fue todo lo que aguanto y se dirigió hacia ella y la agarro del brazo y le dijo:

-ya estoy harto de que me estés ignorando te hice una pregunta y me la vas a contestar –le dijo enojado, Bill se dirigió hacia ellos y vio que Hermione lo veía con cara de susto y agarro a Ron y lo aparto de ella y le dijo:

-aquí no vas a venir a gritarle a Hermione así que mejor vete y cálmate no la esperes afuera Ron no quiero volver a ver que la trates de esa manera, se que estas preocupado y todo pero no puedo permitirte esto, así que de la forma mas respetuosa y como tu hermano mayor te pido que salgas de la oficina ¿si?-le termino de decir Bill enojado y abrazando a Hermione que se había puesto a un lado de el, Ron salio echando pestes en contra de Bill y se sentó afuera de su oficina, si tal vez el pueda mandar en su oficina pero fuera de ella no, espero sentado y 10 minutos después iban saliendo los dos Bill se puso su chaqueta y lo miro y le dijo:

-¿Qué te dije niño? Que no la esperaras vamos a comer y de ahí la voy a llevar a la madriguera así que ni te molestes en seguirnos- Ron se quedo con la boca abierta Bill lo regaño como si el fuera un ¿niño? que se cree ése idiota.

-en primer lugar idiota, yo no soy ningún niño y en segundo, no tienes derecho a impedirme que no le hable a mi esposa así que hazte a un lado Bill.

-hay Ronnie te estas comportando como uno en este momento y otra yo no te impido que hables con ella solo que te calmes, mientras tanto apártate si no…

-si no que Bill haber dime no te quedes callado- Bill estaba más que enojado, ninguno de sus hermanos le había hablado así todos lo respetaban incluso los gemelos, el estaba bastante molesto y ya le iba a dar un golpe cuando Hermione se puso frente a Ron y le dijo a Bill:

-ya Bill no pierdas los estribos y no hagas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir- Ron se le quedo viendo a ella y a su hermano y los vio alejarse y salir, el se sentó en la silla y se golpeo la cabeza repitiéndose a si mismo "soy un idiota", ahora no solo se sentía mal por lo de Hermione ahora también por lo de su hermano.

Hermione iba un poco alterada pero se le paso en cuanto Bill la llevo a comer un helado de Florean Fortescue jr. Le compro un gran helado de caramelo con nuez y estuvo platicando con ella haciendo que sacara todo el veneno que traía dentro y que era mucho por cierto, Bill ya no estaba enojado, el entendió que su hermano estaba enojado y lo comprendió, el escucho todo lo que tenia que decir su cuñada y el le dio su punto de vista que si bien era que la apoyaba pero le dijo que tenia que pensar también en el bebe y no solo en ella y que tal vez ella había tomada una precipitada decisión. Ella se quedo pensando cuando en eso la carcajada de Bill la saco de su ensimismamiento pues Ginny acababa de llegar y le estaba tapando los ojos a Bill, los 2 Weasleys hicieron un barullo al saludarse puesto que hacia mucho que no se veían. Estuvieron platicando un rato esperando que Ginny comiera su gran helado y Bill las acompaño a la madriguera para que no anduvieran solas en un taxi, ya estando en la madriguera Bill no tenia ni 10 minutos de haberse ido cuando Hermione le dijo a Ginny que se le olvido ir por su ropa.

-ay Hermione a que buena hora te acordaste ¿y ahora que? ¿Vas a pedir otro taxi?

-pues si Ginny tengo que ir por mi ropa, si voy empezar a trabajar creo que no seria bueno ir con tu ropa- le dijo riendo -¿me vas a acompañar?-le pregunto mientras se acostaba en uno de los miles de cojines rosados en forma de flor que ella tenia.

-ya sabes que si-le dijo ella aventándole un cojín que tenia al lado-ya vamos ¿verdad? Porque si no, vamos a llegar a media noche y yo en todo el día no he visto a Harry solo en la mañana.

-si, mas vale que de una vez-le dijo ella levantándose perezosamente de la cama –oye háblale a Harry y pregúntale si Ron esta en la casa ¿si? digo para saber a que ir preparada.

-mmm esta bien- Ginny tomo su teléfono y marco el numero.

-hola amor ¿donde estás?

-en las 3 escobas con Ron

-a que bien pues retenlo ahí un momento porque Hermione va a ir a su casa por sus cosas y no quiere que la encuentre ahí.

-mmm pues si aquí esta ¿crees que sea lo correcto?

-pues claro ¿porque no?

-pues porque creo que tienen que hablar.

-pues si pero hasta que estén listos porque ahora no lo creo.

-si tal vez si.

-oye amor dice Hermione que si le puedes traer un helado de…-Hermione le hacia señas y movió los labios diciéndole que de caramelo con nuez.

-de caramelo con nuez-le dijo Ginny, el soltó una carcajada y le dijo:

-ósea que ¿yo voy a hacer el trabajo de Ron?

-si Harry solo porque soy tu mejor amiga y me quieres mucho y lo harás con gusto ¿si? Y que sea un helado grande y con mucha nuez.-ahora era Hermione la que le hablaba ya que ella le arrebato el teléfono a Ginny, Harry ya le iba a contestar cuando Ron le quito el teléfono y creyendo que era Ginny le dijo:

-bien pues dile a tu amiga que no creo que Harry vaya a hacer todo el trabajo que yo le hacia- le dijo riéndose Hermione se puso roja y le grito:

-oye idiota cállate y pásame a Harry de inmediato.-Ron se soltó riendo y le dijo levantándose de la mesa y alejándose para que Harry no lo oyera.

-¿Qué me dices ahora linda?, vamos ¿piensas seguir sin dirigirme la palabra? Vamos sabes que te necesito y tu también a mí.

-si, si, si Weasley pásame a Harry quiero hablar con el.

-no hasta que me escuches y me entiendas pareces una niña caprichosa nunca dejas que termine de hablar y eso es desesperante- le contesto el alterándose un poco pero no mucho el iba a hablar cuando oyó que ella colgó el teléfono, Harry se reía a mas no poder y Ron lo veía enojado, fue a sentarse a la mesa y le dijo con el teléfono en la mano:

-me, colgó, el, teléfono-dijo el con cara de incredulidad.

-lo se amigo y creo que ni el mismo Voldemort te ha hecho enojar tanto como ella, es mas, ayer casi llorabas como una nena Ronnie-le dijo Harry riéndose con ganas.

En la madriguera Ginny y Hermione estaban esperando el taxi mientras Hermione despotricaba contra Ron:

-y es que como se le ocurre a ese…-Ginny no hacia más que reírse y le dijo:

-en serio ya deberías perdonarlo al fin de cuentas te vas a quedar con el y sabes que lo que dijo fue porque estaba enojado y es un idiota- le dijo Ginny con tono cansino.

-Ginny creo que eso yo lo decidiré y tal vez no lo se, por lo pronto aunque sea que aprenda la lección ¿no?

-bueno pues si tú lo dices-ella iba a empezar otra vez pero el taxi llego y subieron al coche en media hora llegaron a la casa de Hermione ella tomo aire y dijo:

-aquí estamos.

-hey relájate si aquí estamos y el no esta, solo tranquila

-si lo se-ella se medio tranquilizó y entraron en la casa y en efecto el no estaba ahí, entraron y se encontraron con Sid el elfo y el las saludo:

-oh señora hemos estado muy preocupados por usted señora ¿ya se encuentra bien?

-si muchas gracias Sid y ¿Dónde esta Winnie?

-ella esta en la habitación de huéspedes, el señor vino hoy en la mañana y pidió que desocupáramos la habitación de huéspedes de todas las cajas y todas las cosas que hay ahí para que usted decorara el cuarto del bebe Weasley, señora por cierto muchas felicidades y estaré encantado de ayudarle con el nuevo integrante de su familia.-Hermione casi se pone a llorar cuando supo que Ron había pensado en poner la habitación del bebe la verdad ella no se esperaba eso Ginny miro su reacción y solo miro hacia arriba riéndose de ella.

-oh, si, gracias, bueno Sid voy a la habitación a hacer mi maleta.

-pero ¿la señora se va?

-si Sid ya me voy, mira tuve problemas con el señor y pues me voy de aquí –el elfo la miro con una mirada triste y le dijo:

-oh señora lo siento mucho, bueno tal vez esa es la razón del porque el señor estuviera tan triste esta mañana cuando vino a darle las instrucciones a Sid- dijo el elfo bajando la cabeza, ella también se entristeció a sid siguió hablando:

-señora ¿quiere que nos vallamos con usted?, nosotros aceptamos sus órdenes, solo diga-ella se quedo pensando y vio que Ginny hacia unos aspavientos con las manos y gesticulaba algo pero no sabía que quería decir y pensó que se burlaba de ella y le dijo al elfo:

-o, no creo que le harán mas falta a el señor, por favor atiéndanlo bien-y aquí vienen las lágrimas y ella no soporto y comenzó a llorar mientras le decía al a el elfo:

-le gusta desayunar mu…cho, comer mucho, y ce…nar mucho, le gusta mucho el pastel de melaza, le gusta comer ranas de chocolate mientras ve el televisor, y no le de…jes ponerse esa horrible camisa verde con dibujitos nunca me gusto y no le gusta que le pongan olor a su ropa, no lo hagan enojar mucho porque es mu…-pero ella no siguió hablando, Ginny tenia rato haciéndole señas de que Ron estaba a sus espaldas con una sonrisa en los labios y con los ojos un poco vidriosos tenia en la manos un enorme helado de caramelo con nuez, ella se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta, se limpio unas lagrimas y se volteo hacia Sid y le dijo:

-bien sid ¿podrías hacer mis maletas por favor?-el elfo hizo una reverencia y subió ella volteo a ver a Ginny y le dijo en un susurro "mejor hubieras hablado y no hacer señas" se quedo un momento viendo hacia la nada cuando vio a Ginny que se fue escabullendo enseguida de Harry y ya iban a hacia fuera cuando Hermione les grito:

-a donde se dirigen, Ginny Weasley tu venias conmigo ven aquí, a hola Harry-ella lo saludo y el le sonrió y fue con Ron y le quito el helado de las manos y se lo llevo a hermione, ella miro el helado que el tenia en las manos luego miro a Ron y le sonrió a Harry, se volteo y se sentó sobre la barrita que había en la cocina como siempre lo hacia y siempre era lo mismo Ron la regañaba porque hacia eso, se sentó y Ginny hizo lo mismo Ron solo se les quedo viendo y volteo a ver a Harry que estaba empezando a comerse el helado de Hermione que al parecer su orgullo le pudo mas que su antojo Ron se le quedo viendo como regañándolo del porque hacia eso y el le dijo con la boca llena:

-es que se esta derritiendo-Ron iba a decirle algo cuando Hermione les grito:

-hey Potter no te comas mi helado.

-si tu no lo querías y no lo iba a desperdiciar-le dijo el comiéndose otra cucharada.

-Harry dame mi helado ¡AHORA! – Ron le arrebato el helado a Harry y se lo llevo a Hermione ella se le quedo viendo y el le sonrió y le dijo:

-¿te lo vas a comer o se lo doy a harry?- ella lo miro y miro el helado, no podía soportarlo se le antojaba tanto el helado como Ron pero tomo el helado que era lo más considerable, agarro el helado sin mirarlo y le grito a Harry mientras el se iba:

-¡gracias Harry bonito elfo! ¿Qué paso con Dobby?-Ginny no soporto y soltó una carcajada, Harry también y Ron solo apretó los puños y le dio un golpe a Harry para que dejara de reírse, se estaban riendo de Ron cuando Winnie se apareció frente a ellos y le dijo a Ron:

-Señor ¿Qué hago con esto?- Ron quiso darle una prenda a la elfina en ese momento a Winnie, traía una foto de Ron con Lavender en sus tiempos cuándo eran novios y el jugaba Quidditch Hermione vio la foto y no pudo evitar dejar caer el helado que tenia en las manos.

Ella no sabia que el tenia esa foto, ellos voltearon enseguida al oír el ruido que causo, Ginny se volteo a ver a su hermano con ganas de matarlo, el ni se acordaba de esa foto pues cuando se mudaron a esa casa llenaron el cuarto de huéspedes con cajas con cosas de el cuando jugaba Quidditch no sabia que eso se había colado en las cajas.

-Emmm, tirala Winnie ya te dije que casi todo lo que había ahí es pura basura en especial eso-le dijo el, pero Hermione se bajo de la bardita y Ginny hizo lo mismo, ella ni lo volteo a ver, vieron que Sid ya estaba con las maletas de Hermione, ella se dirigió hacia el elfo, Ron la miro cuando agarro una de las maletas y Harry agarro las otras 3 Ron vio a su amigo y le hizo alguna seña y le dijo a Hermione:

-¡note vayas!-fue casi un dulce y leve susurro pero en este se oía la suplica que había, Harry y Ginny se voltearon a ver esperando que Hermione lo ignorara pero fue todo lo contrario ella le contesto con voz calmada:

-estaré en casa de tu madre, mientras espero que mis padres vuelvan que eso será hasta dentro de 3 meses, mientras tanto déjame en paz creo que ya me hiciste suficiente como para seguir soportando tus estupideces ya llegue a mi limite, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en el ministerio? Te dije que si volvía a pasar no sabia si podía seguir así, nos estamos haciendo daño y eso no es bueno, así que creo que es lo mejor ¡me voy!- ella no sabe de donde tuvo fuerzas para no soltarse llorando el en cambio no tuvo fuerzas para nada y a el si le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas mas no las soltó, ella volteo y vio que Harry y Ginny ya no estaban ahí, "traidores"-pensó ella, ella vio a Ron que le sonrió y dijo con voz apagada:

-bueno pues creo que si tu no quieres no puedo forzarte pero eso no quita que tus palabras y tu seguridad me hayan lastimado y voy a tardar tiempo en que se me olviden, pero esta bien, te daré un tiempo y te dejare en paz si en ese tiempo tu te das cuenta de que no me necesitas, yo me hago a un lado y solo te veré para ver a mi hijo porque eso no me lo puedes negar-le dijo el en tono de regaño y siguió hablando- pero si te das cuenta de que si amas y que si quieres estar conmigo y me perdonas pues borrón y cuenta nueva y vuelves conmigo-ella no sabia porque aun no lo perdonaba, ella tenia todas las ganas de quedarse, pero le dolieron sus palabras, le dolió la foto y el no había cambiado, pero su idea no era mala, pero le dolió saber que el no iba a luchar por ella, solo le dio tiempo y nada mas y en ese tiempo que ella no estuviera quien sabe que iría a hacer. Además el pensaba que ella no lo amaba más, no lo pudo evitar y las lágrimas cedieron esta vez sin poder evitarlo, agacho la cabeza y Ron le dijo:

-¡aun te puedes quedar aquí! Creo que ya paso un tiempo considerable y ya lo pensaste bien ¿o no?- le dijo el y una picara sonrisa se asomo en su rostro. Ella lo vio, tomo la maleta y dijo:

-no es que ya no te ame tu mejor que nadie sabe que te amo y mucho tal vez mas de lo que crees, si crees que aquí el único que sufre eres tu pues no es así, créeme para mi es muy duro verte y no poderte abrazar, no poderte besar – el se rió y se puso rojo por el comentario-pero tus palabras suenan mas fuerte en mi cabeza, ni hablar de la foto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pero vamos a tener un hijo y por el bien de los 3 mas vale llevar la fiesta en paz, juntos o no. Debemos pensar no solo en nosotros si no en el. El no tiene la culpa de nada solo te pido que quiero estar tranquila

Y no quiero mas problemas así que como no podemos cortar lazos por completo te pido que la próxima vez que te vea no peleemos y por favor quiero estar tranquila y pensar- el la miro y le sonrió con una sonrisa que a ella la desarmaba ella lo miro y lo hizo, no lo soporto y tiro la maleta y se le lanzo a darle un abrazo, el también la abrazo y rió de saber que había funcionado ella todavía lloro mas fuerte pero pensó ¿Por qué demonios el no le decía que la amaba? Solo le sonreía y eso era todo pero ella necesitaba algo más que una linda sonrisa, se quiso soltar pero el no la soltaba y le dijo al oído:

-no me dejes por favor no me dejes-le dijo con voz desesperada y abrazándola muy fuerte, ella siguió llorando y se soltó dio 2 pasos hacia atrás y cuando iba a hablar palideció y se desmayo, el la atrapo en el instante cuando iba a caer y le grito a Harry y a Ginny, ellos llegaron y vieron a Hermione desmayada mientras Ron la sostenía Harry casi se le echa encima y le grito:

-te dije que no la hicieras enojar idiota eres un tonto, vamos hay que ir al hospital ¡ahora!-le grito el muy enojado y Ron no se quedaba atrás.

-ya cállate Harry y si vas a ayudarme, ayúdame y enciende el auto y cállate-Ginny solo los veía sorprendida de que pudieran discutir en medio de una emergencia así, Harry se dio la vuelta y fue por el auto Ginny salio con Ron y se dirigieron al coche que Harry ya había encendido, Ron la acostó enseguida de Ginny y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, todos iban callados y Ginny pálida como la cera al igual que Ron, y Harry por su parte se notaba que iba enojado y preocupado. Hermione ya estaba volviendo en si pero no terminaba de despertar. Llegaron a san mungo y pasaron por el viejo cristal del edificio abandonado que al instante cambiaba en una sala de espera se sentaron y otra vez comenzó el calvario y la desesperación para todos, estuvieron un momento callados hasta que Ginny se levanto y ya iba a empezar a despotricar en contra del doctor y del hospital cuando el doctor salio y la miro que estaba preparada para gritar el le sonrió y la saludo dándole un beso en la mano. Ella le sonrió y Ron casi le gritó al doctor:

-¿Cómo están ella esta bien? ¿El bebe esta bien?

-calma, calma señor Weasley, lo que pasa es que lo que ella necesita es calma y al parecer ella no la ha tenido, sus niveles de azúcar están altos y su presión esta muy baja, una mala combinación para una embarazada, su embarazo paso de ser de cuidado a de alto riesgo así que por favor cuiden que no se altere y que este tranquila, no quiero que repose en cama ni nada por el estilo pues no llega a ese extremo pero solo que no se altero.

-y ¿ya despertó? ¿Puedo verla?

-si, pero calma, calma-le dijo el doctor a Ron que era el que estaba mas alterado.-ella ya despertó y le di una pócima para que recupere sus fuerzas les pido por favor que le tengan paciencia, ella tendrá los síntomas a flor de piel, le dará calor exagerado, mareos los primeros 3 meses, ascos o cosas de lo mas simples, los antojos estarán a la orden del día así que pido paciencia señor Weasley. Ron asintió y Harry le pregunto:

-¿entonces no hay ninguna precaución importante que tomar en cuenta además de la que le dio de no viajar por medio de magia?

-pues no, es solo que no se agote mucho, tengo en cuenta que ella no trabaja -¿verdad?-Ron asintió y recordó que ella quería empezar a hacerlo.-a, por poco se me olvidaba le receta unas pócimas y unas medicinas muggles, las pócimas señor Weasley tendrá que ir hasta Grecia por ellas, y las pastillas las encontrara en cualquier farmacia muggle, las dos cosas le advierto son algo costosas, para que a la hora de pagar no lo sorprenda.

-si, no hay problema con el dinero, pero las pócimas en que parte de Grecia las voy a buscar he estado ahí solo una vez y no conozco muy bien-le dijo Ron que de 3 años acá, la frase "no hay problema con el dinero" se había vuelto muy común en su vocabulario gracias a que ahora tenia la fortuna que siempre quiso.

-a, no, no se preocupe en la receta viene el lugar al que tiene que ir

- a perfecto bien, pues gracias doctor ¿ya me la puedo llevar?

-si, si señor Weasley ella esta en la habitación 110- Ron no lo oyó dos veces y se dirigió a la habitación.

-y usted señora Potter por favor venga a mí consultorio me preocupa su aspecto y creo que ya se que tiene-Ginny se le quedo viendo extrañada al doctor y Harry le dijo:

-si yo creo que es algún virus, no la he visto bien y yo también me he sentido como que con mucha flojera y con fiebre.-le comento Harry al doctor, el se rió y le respondió:

-si señor Potter un virus que dentro de 9 meses se les pasara-Harry palideció y se volteo a ver a Ginny y sin mas se desmayo, 5 minutos después el se vio en le consultorio del doctor Webber y miro a todos lados vio a Ginny sentada enfrente al escritorio del doctor mas pálida que antes. El doctor lo ayudo a levantarse y lo condujo a la silla enseguida de Ginny ella lo vio y no le sostuvo la mirada, el le toco la mano y ella la quito se notaba que temblaba levemente, el doctor hablo antes de que Harry abriera la boca:

-bien señora Potter tiene 2 meses de embarazo, señor Potter creo que esa es la razón de que tenga malestares a veces se presentan también en el padre algunos síntomas así que si tiene antojos extraños no se preocupe porque eso solo quiero decir que el bebe se suyo de eso puede estar seguro-el doctor se soltó riendo y Harry también lo hizo y Ginny los miraba enojada.

-bien linda creo que ya te puedes ir, y quita esa cara me preocupas no pasa nada se que eres joven pero no te preocupes con las precauciones suficientes no habrá problemas en tu embarazo tu salud es perfecta y la del bebe también, tienes poco mas de 2 meses de embarazo, así que dentro de poco se empezara a notar- Ginny se sorprendió aun mas por no darse cuenta antes pero bueno tal vez esa era la razón de sus ataques de comer azúcar.

-bien doctor pues gracias y creo que ahora usted será mi doctor ¿verdad?-el anciano le sonrió y le dijo:

-Claro pequeña no dejaría que nadie mas te atendiera-ella le sonrió y se levanto de la silla, Harry parecía que todavía estaba asimilando la noticia, se levanto junto con Ginny y le dio la mano al doctor y la alcanzo en la puerta salieron y caminaron por el pasillo Ginny iba muy nerviosa por la reacción de Harry, no era buen indicio que Harry se haya desmayado en plena sala de emergencias. Ella iba caminando muy callada y miro a Harry y le dijo:

-pues algo muy inesperado ¿verdad?-el asintió y ni siquiera volteo a verla, salieron del hospital sin recordar que Hermione seguía ahí pero ellos tenían que arreglar algo de suma importancia, salieron y al llegar a la calle se recargaron en el auto de Ron, Ginny tenia los brazos en jarras enseguida de Harry y dijo:

-bien creo que ya basta Harry se nota que tu no querías esto y yo te lo digo y lo sostengo, no lo hice por que quería retenerte a mi lado ni nada de eso-dijo con voz decidida y para sorpresa de ella sin llorar, y siguió hablando- bien se lo tuyo con Cho y créeme te entiendo es una modelo, esta preciosa y entiendo que te sientas atraído por ella pero no puedo seguir así, lo mejor es que te decidas Harry ella o yo, y no Quiero que te sientas presionado por el bebe solo quiero saber la respuesta-le dijo ella segura y mas calmada como si le hubiera preguntado si quería tomar leche o café. El la miro, ella no lo miraba seguía a un lado de el, pero sin verlo el en cambio mientras ella decía eso el estaba mas y mas nervioso. Hasta que decidió que era hora de hablar:

-bien Ginny-dijo el en tono seco, ella seguía sin mirarlo a pesar de que el ahora estaba en frente de ella con los brazos cruzados y mirándola- creo que es hora de que acabe con esta estupidez pero ahora mismo-ella tuvo el valor de mirarlo y vio que la miraba duramente.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y diciéndose a si misma que o iba a llorar ni a demostrar nada y el siguió:

-creo que esto es todo Ginny tarde o temprano iba a decirte pero se que debí haberte dicho desde el principio para evitar todo esto-el se sentía bastante culpable y estaba enojado consigo mismo, pero Ginny creía que el estaba enojado con ella. Y el veía que Ginny al verlo estaba mas enojada o triste o no sabia que era lo que tenia, el no podía notar que era lo que estaría pasando por su mente.

-bien Harry-dijo ella cuando el se le quedo en silencio por un momento- creo que ya dijiste todo ¿verdad? Esa es tu decisión y la respeto como te dije que lo haría-el se le quedo viendo que estaba a punto de llorar y se dio cuenta a que se refería ella y le dijo antes de que ella hablara de nuevo:

-Ginny-le grito el ya de la desesperación de que lo entendiera-Ginny no sabes, absolutamente nada tu solo te dejaste llevar por lo que te dijeron de mi y no te importo tenerme confianza, tu no sabes que es lo que pasaba, yo nunca te he engañado, ni te engañaría, nunca lo que paso es que un día que hubo un juego de quidditch en el ministerio yo jugué, desde ahí cometí mi error ni Draco ni Ron les dijimos nada porque sabíamos que se enojarían entonces mejor decíamos que hacíamos guardia o algo así a veces Draco y yo nos turnábamos en los juegos. Total que un día jugamos contra los inefables y no me quería perder ese juego así que fui, Cho jugo como cazadora en nuestro equipo, ella hacia tiempo que digamos andaba atrás de mi-ella solo lo veía y pensó "fíjate amor se te cayo la modestia"-resulta que jugamos bien yo atrape la snitch en 10 minutos y Ron jugo de maravilla, nos fue muy bien, y como supondrás al terminar el juego todos estábamos eufóricos y en un momento ella se me acerco y me beso, una amiga de ella nos tomo una foto antes de que yo la apartara –le dijo el haciendo énfasis en eso-Ron te puede asegurar que lo hice, la quite y le dije que me dejara en paz, ella seguía insistiendo que si yo y ella no…-Ginny solo lo miro con cara de "no me digas que quería"-me amenazo con que ella te mostraría esa foto, Draco, Ron y yo nos dedicamos a buscar esa foto pero no la hemos encontrado, ellos me aconsejaron que te dijera pero no sabia como decirte porque a pesar de que te dijera la verdad si tu te enterabas pues no me ibas a creer hasta que yo tuviera todo en su lugar-el la miro y ella estaba con la boca abierta y con cara de incredulidad, ella nunca se espero una confesión así, era verdad a ella no le constaba nada y si tal vez decía la verdad pero así la duda la mataba y el seguía hablando:

-bien yo se que tu tal vez no me crees pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que me creas, en verdad yo nunca te he engañado, ni lo haría, eres la única mujer en mi vida, contigo he vivido los momentos mas felices y creo que si tu quieres seguir conmigo viviré contigo los mejores momentos de mi vida con nuestro hijo, Ginny por fin voy a tener una familia, algo que nunca he tenido, tu no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esa noticia. Gracias a ti yo he pensado que si puedo ser feliz, ahora estando contigo eres mi entera felicidad, me gusta que todas las mañanas me despiertes con un beso, que cantes mientras haces el desayuno y que me digas que me quieres cada 5 minutos-ya para estas alturas el tenia lagrimas en los ojos y Ginny igual, el le sujetaba las manos y la miraba a los ojos y le siguió diciendo:

-no puedo estar sin ti, eres parte de mi vida, para mí no hay nadie más que tú, eres el mejor motivo que he tenido para seguir adelante cuando quiero darme por vencido, para mí eres la pelirroja mas hermosa del mundo, eres mi Ginny-la abrazo y le dijo:

-eres la mujer que yo amo y que siempre voy a querer, ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas? Te amo y siempre te amare quiero que me creas y que compartas tu vida conmigo, Ginny por favor contéstame-le dijo el desesperado y tomando su cara entre sus manos, ella lloraba pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por todo lo que el le dijo, ella le creía y esa era la verdad, lo vio a los ojos y vio algo que desde hace mucho no veía en el, desde que le pidió matrimonio para ser exactos, era esperanza talvez, amor también, pero era ilusión y ella lo entendió y dijo:

-sabes que eres todo para mi y sabes que te amo no tienes que pedirme nada porque tu ya tienes mi vida, y me alegro de que quieras formar una familia conmigo como yo contigo, y te creo y te agradezco que me hagas tan feliz, que me hayas dado una vida tan feliz créeme yo nunca me imagine que tu te ibas a fijar en mi, eres mi sueño hecho realidad Harry, te lo juro-ella le dijo eso y el se puso rojo ella rió-no sabes cuanto soñé y espere a que tu te fijaras en mi pero la espera valió la pena, te amo y quiero hacerte feliz por el resto de tu vida-ella guardó silencio y le dio un tierno beso no eran de los de siempre con lujuria, este era calido y con mucho amor, del que los dos sentían.

**Mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero pss…muy ocupada i todo eso pero pss ia tratare de hacerlo mas rapido, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus reviews…**

**Nair…te amo menzaa…eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener.**

**Q.E.P.D…mike te extrañamos 7 meses sin tu sonrisa…danos fuerza paraa soportar este dolor…**


End file.
